Descontrolado
by Leonorguerrero
Summary: Summary: Bella estra a trabajar como secretaría y asistente personal de el mujeriego Edward Cullen en Cullen Corporatión, de donde él es el dueño. A este no le dura más de dos días la misma secretaría.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.

Summary: Bella estra a trabajar como secretaría y asistente personal de el mujeriego Edward Cullen en Cullen Corporatión, de donde él es el dueño. A este no le dura más de dos días la misma secretaría.

esta historia contiene lemmon. para mayores de 18 años.

DESCONTROLADO

CAPÍTULO UNO

Estaba terminando de desempaquetar las cosas en mi nuevo apartamento. Este era mi segundo día en Seattle. Había pagado el mes de fianza y este mes quedándome sin blanca. Necesitaba un trabajo urgentemente.  
>Mi móvil sonó.<br>- Diga - Bella ! Tengo un trabajo para ti - ¿ De verdad? Ángela eres la mejor amiga que tengo. - No dirás lo mismo cuando te enteres de que se trata. - No me importa - Bien pues te espero dentro de una hora en mi oficina y te explico. Ven arreglada que tendrás una entrevista con tu nuevo jefe. - Muchas gracias, allí estaré. Rápidamente me cambié, me puse un traje de chaqueta bastante elegante y que mostraba seriedad, solté mi cabello y me maquillé muy poco para no parecer exagerada.  
>En quince minutos estaba en las oficinas donde trabajaba Ángela.<br>- Bella , antes de nada quiero que sepas que tu nuevo jefe es un poco especial. - ¿ Por qué? - No quiero asustarte pero no le dura la misma secretaria una semana seguida. - Vaya...es muy estricto. - Sí es muy estricto pero además en un poco ….. - Ángela dime lo que sea. - Le gustan demasiado las mujeres y tiene una reputación de playboy. - ¿ Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Yo no voy a acostarme con él. Seguramente el tendrá un gusto para las mujeres más refinado. - Bueno yo te pongo alerta porque todas las secretarias que ha tenido... bueno con todas a mantenido sexo de alguna manera. - ¿ Cómo puede acostarse con tantas mujeres? - Es muy guapo. - No será para tanto. - También tengo que decirte que es muy meticuloso con su trabajo y tiene un carácter un poco irritante. Es grosero y arrogante. - ¿ Cómo lo tienen de jefe? - Esta empresa es suya. Cullen corporación. Él se llama Edward Cullen. En realidad me estaba asustando. Que clase de hombre era.  
>- Tienes una entrevista con él dentro de cinco minutos. Te voy a anunciar y cuando te avise pasas. Buena suerte. Le di un abrazo.<br>- Gracias por todo Ángela. Ella llamó a la puerta y abrió.  
>- Buenos días señor Cullen, tengo aquí a su nueva secretaria para que la entreviste. - Esta bien que pase y terminemos de una vez. - Ahora mismo señor Cullen. Ángela me hizo la seña y al pasar por su lado me susurró " buena suerte"<br>entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me quedé allí de pie.  
>- Buenos días señor Cullen. - No sé que tienen de buenos. Ni siquiera me miró. Estaba leyendo el periódico y le tapaba el rostro.<br>- Tenga mi currículum- se lo ofrecí. En ese momento levantó la vista de la sección de economía y me miró por primera vez.  
>- ¿ Cómo se llama? - Isabella Swan. Tengo veinticuatro años. Esta todo en mi currículum- se lo señalé . El cogió el papel le hizo una bola y lo tiró a la papelera. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Pero yo no quería que este estúpido arrogante me amedrentara. Intenté mostrarme indiferente.<br>- ¿ Quiere que me vaya, señor Cullen? - ¿ Qué idiomas dominas? - Español , inglés, francés y alemán. - ¿Tiene experiencia? - Cuatro años en la empresa "surprais company"- me encanto decir esto último era su competencia. El me miró a los ojos con dureza, yo solo pude sonreír. - ¿ Tienes hijos?¿ Estás casada? - No y no- me miraba con esos ojos verdes y me penetraban. Me estaban empezando a sudar las manos. - ¿ Es lesbiana? - ¿ Qué?... no veo que eso tenga que ver con el puesto de trabajo. - Tendría que ser mi secretaria y mi asistente personal. - Entiendo . - Hay mucho trabajo acumulado, ya que ninguna secretaria ha estado a la altura. - Eso no será problema. - Mañana te quiero aquí a las siete. Y ven descansada va a ser un día duro- sonrió. - Se trabajar duro-le repliqué. - Eso ya lo veremos. Ahora levanté de la silla y salí de el despacho con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Corrí hacía la oficina de mi amiga y me dejé caer en una silla.  
>- ¿ Cómo te ha ido ? Has tardado muy poco. ¿ Que te ha parecido? Yo simplemente no podía hablar.<br>- ¿ Estás bien? - Sí, sólo quiero un poco de agua. - ¿ Qué te ha hecho ese hombre? Tragué .  
>- Sus preguntas,...su mirada... - ¿ Qué? Habla Bella, no me entero de nada. - Cogió mi currículum y lo tiró a la basura. Le pregunté si quería que me fuese pero no me contestó. En realidad no a contestado a nada de lo que le he preguntado. - No me lo puedo creer. - Me pregunto si estaba casada y tenia hijos, le dije que no y me pregunto si era lesbiana. - ¿ Qué? No me lo puedo creer. - Imagínate yo. - De verdad Bella, tienes que tener cuidado. Seguramente ya habrá pensado la manera de llevarte a su cama o a el sofá de su despacho. - No creo que sea su tipo. Además crees que me acostaría con alguien como él. Me fui a casa . Iba a ser duro pero por fin ya no tenía la preocupación de pagar el alquiler y mandar dinero a mis padres.<br>Llamé a mis padres para darle la noticia y se alegraron por mí. La tarde pasó rápido, los nervios me comían viva y apenas cené. Me di una ducha y me fui a la cama.  
>Sonó mi despertador a las cinco de la mañana. Había dormido poco y mal. Estaba muy agradecida a Ángela por conseguirme este trabajo pero ese hombre me tenía atemorizada. Pero necesitaba el trabajo y el señor Cullen iba a conocer quien era Isabella Swan.<br>Me puse un vestido bonito no muy sugerente y unos zapatos con un tacón no muy alto, era mi primer día y quería causar buena impresión. Me tome una taza de café y fui a mi primer día en el infierno.  
>Llegué temprano, eran las seis y media. Fui a la oficina de el señor Cullen estaba vacía. Comencé a curiosear y me entretuve en una de las estanterías,<br>esta estaba completamente llena de libros. Me encantaba leer. Había títulos conocidos para mi pero otros eran realmente curiosos.  
>- ¿ Es unas de sus funciones curiosear en mis cosas?- di un respingo. - Perdone señor Cullen, no quería molestarlo ni ser entrometida? He llegado antes de mi hora y lo estaba esperando para que me dijera cual era mi sitio y mi trabajo. - Su oficina es esta de aquí al lado. Esto es para usted-me tendió un blackberry, una agenda, un portatil y varias cosas para desempeñar mi trabajo-. Instálese y venga a actualizar la agenda de esta semana y a recoger su trabajo. - Si señor- y salí disparada a mi oficina. La verdad que era un despacho genial. En mi otro trabajo nunca tuve uno . Todas las secretarias teníamos un habitáculo y nada más. Había una gran ventaba que daba ala calle con unas vistas estupendas , era igual de el de mi jefe. El interfono sonó.<br>- Señorita Swan ¿ se ha quedado dormida? Venga aquí ahora mismo. - Si señor Cullen. Rápido fui a su oficina colpeé dos veces en su puerta y entré. Él se encontraba tras su ordenador y enseguida me miró de arriba a bajo.  
>- Siéntese . Durante unos treinta minutos concertamos todas las reuniones y citas de la oficina.<br>- A las dos nos iremos a almorzar y después a mi casa para actualizar todos los eventos de esta. Esto es su trabajo quiero que lo tenga para antes de irnos a las dos. Organícelo , clasifique y quiero un resumen evaluatorio de cada uno. Programe citas con cada uno y vuelva atraerlos para que los firme y nos vayamos a almorzar. Me señaló una torre infinita de carpetas.  
>- Ya le dije que había mucho trabajo atrasado. - Señor Cullen , no creía que tuviera que ir a su casa. - Eres mi asistente y en ese puesto unos de los trabajos es organizar mi casa. Empleados, compras, fiestas, reuniones...¿ algún problema con eso? - No todo en orden. - Pues entonces vaya a trabajar de una vez y deje de lloriquear. Si no puede con este trabajo vayase, presente su dimisión y yo gustoso la firmaré. - Soy una profesional y me conoce muy poco si cree que renunciaría. Yo trabajo duro. Él me ofreció una de sus sonrisas arrogantes. Cogí la torre de trabajo y me fui a mi oficina no sin antes dar un portazo.<br>Pase toda la mañana corriendo para terminar todos los informes, eran las doce y todavía me faltaban cinco, aunque de treinta estaba bien. El teléfono sonó.  
>- Dígame - Buenos días soy Esme Cullen ¿ podría hablar con mi hijo Edward , por favor? - Buenos días, ahora mismo se lo paso . Un momento por favor. Pulsé el intercomunicador.<br>- Señor Cullen, la señora Esme Cullen por la linea dos. - Pásemela- pulse el boton e intercambié las llamadas. Seguí con mi trabajo y vi como se apagaba la luz de el teléfono, señal de que ya habían colgado.  
>- Señorita Swan, venga a mi despacho. Ahora mismo. Golpee la puerta y entré.<br>- Una señorita llamada Jessica Stanley va a venir. No quiero que me la pase, quiero que le diga que estoy reunido o lo que le de la gana. ¿ Lo ha entendido? - Si señor. Vayase. Este hombre me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Sólo llevaba trabajando cinco horas para él y me parecía una eternidad. Por mi se podría perder para siempre.  
>Un carraspeo de garganta me llamó la atención.<br>- Vengo a ver a Edward, soy Jessica Stanley. - Lo siento pero el señor Cullen esta reunido y en estos momentos no se le puede molestar. - ¿ A qué hora termina la reunión? - Pues no sabría decirle las reuniones siempre se alargan. - Lo esperaré un rato. - Señorita Stanley, no la va a poder atender. Yo le informaré que ha estado aquí. - Mira secretaria del tres al cuarto Edward es mio y tú no me lo vas a quitar. - ¿Qué? Le puedo asegura que yo no lo quiero para nada. El señor Cullen es sólo mi jefe. - Tu lo que eres es una puta mosquita muerta- comenzó a gritarme y todos comenzaron a mirarnos-. Cuando le cuente a mi Edward que no me dejas pasar te va a echar en un segundo, yo me voy a encargar de ello. - Señorita Stanley, no consiento que me falte al respeto. - ¡ Pero que te has creído! ¿Con quien te crees que estás hablando? - ¡ Jessica fuera de aquí ahora mismo! - la voz de Edward sono dura y fría-. - Oohh Edward esta tipa no me dejaba pasar, menos mal que ya estás aquí y la pondrás en su lugar. - Jessica vete y no vuelvas a dejarme en vergüenza en mi empresa. Yo no soy nada tuyo. Nos acostamos una vez y fue pésimo, no volvería a repetir en la vida. Eres una mujer bulgar que sólo quiere mi dinero y mi apellido.¿ A caso te creías que no me doy cuenta de como son las mujeres? Yo mismo le dije a la señorita Swan que no te dejara pasar. Con los ojos vidriosos agachó la cabeza.  
>- Zorra me las pagarás- me amenazó. Edwad la cogió por el brazo y la llevó a los ascensores. Luego pasó por delante de mi oficina como si nada hubiera pasado. Creo que estás escenitas van a ser habituales por aquí.<br>Eran casi la una y ya había terminado. Cogí todas las carpetas que ahora pesaban el doble y fui al despacho de el señor Cullen.  
>- Perdone señor Cullen , necesito que me firme todo estos informes. Él miró la montaña de carpetas.<br>- ¿Son todas las carpetas de esta mañana? - Sí . - Muy bien es rápida. Me acerqué a su sillón y comencé a ponerle los informes para que los firmara. Hubo un segundo que creí que me miraba los pechos, pero descarte esta idea.  
>Yo no era de la clase de mujeres que le gustaban a él.<br>Comencé a guardar las carpetas en los archivadores. Al darme la vuelta después de terminar de colocarlos todos en sus respectivos sitios, me encontré a Edward recostado en su sillón mirándome de arriba a abajo.  
>- ¿ Pasa algo señor Cullen? - Vamonos . Sin explicaciones y antes de la hora me empujó fuera de su oficina, cogí mi bolso y nos fuimos a almorzar o eso creía yo. Este día estaba siendo muy largo.<p>

Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia. cementarme haber que os parece.  
>Podeis visitar mi página<p>


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANI MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:Summary: Bella estra a trabajar como secretaría y asistente personal de el mujeriego Edward Cullen en Cullen Corporatión, de donde él es el dueño. A este no le dura más de dos días la misma secretaría.

Esta historia contiene lemmon. Mayores de 18 años.

CAPÍTULO DOS

INTEGRÁNDOME

LLegamos a un restaurante del centro de la ciudad. El chófer nos abrió la puerta y salimos al exterior como estrellas de cine. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a esto y tampoco me gustaba , pero a él se le notaba como estaba en su ambiente.

Buenos días señor Cullen – saludo con adoración la mesera, igual que si viera a dios-. Le daré la mejor mesa.

El restaurante estaba abarrotado y no había ninguna mesa libre, pero eso no era obstáculo para Edward Cullen. En cuestión de segundos nos guió hasta una mesa apartada de las demás para que tuviéramos más intimidad.

* Señor cullen , no entiendo que hago aquí con usted.

La camarera llegó.

* Buenos días ¿saben ya los señores que desean ?  
>* Para mi milojoas de solomillo de cerdo- dijo él.<br>* ¿Y usted señorita?  
>* Salmón al horno con verduras.<br>* Traiga una botella de Château d'Yquem .  
>* Estupenda elección señor.<p>

Cuando la señorita se fue volví a preguntar.

* Señor Cullen puede dignarse a contestar y no hacer como si no existiera- dije irritada, él me sonrió.  
>* Señorita Swan ¿ usted no almuerza?<br>* Sí, pero no con mi jefe.  
>* Usted es mi secretaria y mi asistente personal. Después de almorzar vamos a ir a mi casa y explicarle como quiero que se haga el trabajo. No va a ser el único almuerzo que vamos a compartir.<p>

Me quedé mas tranquila, no quería que me tratase como a las demás secretarias que se quedaban embobadas con él y se metían en su cama. No niego que él no fuera atractivo pero no quería nada con él y necesitaba el trabajo.

Terminamos de almorzar y aunque comí bastante el vino se me subió un poco a la cabeza.

Una vez de camino a la residencia de el Señor Cullen dentro de su coche cerré un momento los ojos para no marearme.

* ¿ Se encuentra bien señorita Swan?

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

* Perfectamente, no se preocupe.

Todo el camino se lo llevó hablando por teléfono , gritando órdenes y gruñendo. Cuando no hablaba suspiraba y se tocaba el puente de la nariz. Llegamos a una casa expectacular. Tres plantas, un inmenso jardín, piscina, no le faltaba ningún detalle.

Nos abrió un señor mayor.

* Buenas tardes Señor Cullen.  
>* Hola Elezar, ella es La señorita Isabella Swan mi nueva secretaria.<br>* ¿ Otra señor? ¿ cuántas van ya?Edward sonrió.  
>* Muchas Elezar, pero ninguna dura más de dos días.<br>* Bueno esta al menos a llegado hasta aquí.  
>* Eso es cierto. A ver hasta donde de mí como si yo no estuviera delante.<br>* Vamos señorita Swan iremos a a mi despacho.

Me llevo hasta el segundo piso de esa inmensa casa sin mostrarme nada, directamente a su despacho. Este eras de lineas sobrias , tonos oscuros y todo muy ordenado y limpio .nada fuera de su sitio.

* Siéntese. Me mostró la silla con la mano y él se dirigió a su sillón de cuero negro detrás de la mesa. Su trono.  
>* Como mi secretaria tiene que controlar todo los documentos, reuniones , viajes, almuerzos o cenas de negocios, compras , negociaciones, nóminas, empleados, contabilidad, inversores e inversiones, empresas, asociados…..todo lo que conlleva.<p>

Asentí.

* Bien pues como mi asistente personal, hará lo mismo pero en mi casa. Como ve tengo una casa grande, a simple vista no se ven pero tengo muchos empleados y todos de mi plena confianza. Tendrá que controlar a los empleados, contabilidad, organización, fiestas, …. como si fuera su casa. Habrá días que trabaje desde aquí e incluso tenga que dormir aquí.Estaba en shock era mucho trabajo y responsabilidad. Él se inclinó hacía mí.  
>* Se que es mucho trabajo, pero su sueldo será bastante bueno- sus ojos me penetraban y no era capaz de apartar mi mirada de la suya.<br>* Acepto el trabajo.

Sonrió.

* Bien tiene que firmar un contrato de confidencialidad. Sólo dice que no comentara con nadie nada de mi vida personal, familia, empresas , negocios…  
>* Me parece bien.<br>* Me lo extendió y lo firmé.  
>* Me gustaría preguntarle algo señor Cullen.<br>* Dígame.  
>* ¿ Por qué ha tenido tantas secretarías y duran tampoco?<br>* No aguantan la presión y creen que me pueden ganar con sexo.

¿ Qué? Mis ojos estaban como platos.

* ¿ Por qué no contrata a hombres en vez de a mujeres? Así evita la tentación.  
>* Me gusta tener buenas vistas, además una vez tuve a un chico … que digamos se encaprichó conmigo.<p>

Tuve que agachar la cabeza para que no viera como sonreía. Estuve a punto de echarme a reír abiertamente.

* Espero que eso no le ocurra a usted señorita Swan. Digo lo primero , lo de el sexo no me importaría- me sonrió con esa sonrisa arrogante.  
>* Le puedo asegurar que no , soy muy profesional y por el sexo ….. usted no es la clase de hombre que me gusta, ni siquiera lo considero hombre. Tampoco creo que sea el tipo de mujer que le guste a usted , así que todo resuento.<p>

Nos miramos a los ojos en silencio. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, me hipnotizaba su mirada.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sacaron de aquel trance.

* Señor el café esta servido.  
>* Gracias ahora mismo vamos.<p>

Bien señorita Swan- dijo poniéndose de pie-. Después de tomar el café le enseñaré la casa y le daré los datos, contraseñas, claves , tarjetas todo lo necesario para el control de todo. Contrataré una ayudante para usted, para delegar algunas cosas cuando usted esté con cosas más importantes o cuando esté aquí en mi casa.

Asentí.

Después de tomar unos de los mejores cafés que he tomado en mi vida me llevó de tour por su casa. Me lo enseñó todo, desde cocina, baños, su dormitorio, dormitorios de invitados, sala de música con un fantástico piano, biblioteca, gimnasio. Tardamos más de lo normal pues su blackberry no paraba de sonar y él estaba cada vez más furioso. Me presentó a casi todos sus empleados, algunos faltaban por tener días libres.

Volvimos a su despacho y me entregó claves, contraseñas y tarjetas, y llaves. Un blackberry y un portátil. Lo miré con duda.

* El teléfono es de empresa y todas las llamadas que estoy recibiendo pasaran antes por usted. Mañana empezaremos con las entrevistas para su asistente.

Estaba un poco abrumada por toda la información, sus miradas. Esa voz….

* Creo que ya es hora de que se vaya a casa a no ser que quiera quedarse en una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Miré el reloj y marcaban las ocho y media. ¡ Mierda que tarde!

* No gracias mejor me voy a casa.  
>* Bien Garret la llevará a la oficina a recoger su coche.<br>* Hasta mañana Señor Cullen.  
>* Hasta mañana Señorita Swan.<p>

Aparqué mi coche y por fin estuve en mi apartamento.

* Bella ¿ dónde has estado?  
>* En casa de el señor Cullen.<br>* No me digas que ya te has acostado con él.  
>* ¡ No! ¿Como crees eso? Soy su secretaria y su asistente personal. Me ha llebado a su casa para ponerme al día con todo.<br>* Vaya es la primera vez que hace eso. Siempre han sido personas diferentes.  
>* Sera porque no me ve atractiva y quiere que le quite la tentación de contratar a otra mujer.<p>

Esa noche dormí muy poco. Tuve pesadillas.

El despertador sonó a las cinco y treinta. Me duché , me vestí con una falda de tubo, camisa y tacones. Me maquillé un poco para tapar mis ojeras y me dirigí a la oficina.

Aparqué mi coche en las plazas designadas para la presidencia ya que yo pertenecía a ella. Subí a el ascensor y baje en la planta veinte. Todo estaba vacío y en silencio, era la primera en llegar.

Rápidamente me fui a mi oficina a soltar mis cosas. Hice café y comencé a programar el día de la oficina y la mansión Cullen.

Preparé los documentos para la reunión de las diez y la dejé a parte para entregarle una copia a el señor Cullen.

Comenzaron a llegar los demás trabajadores y ya llevaba treinta minutos en mi puesto de trabajo.

Me sumergí en los presupuesto en el portátil.

* Buenos días señorita Swan- di un bote-. Veo que no se asustó y vino a por más-sonrió.  
>* Por supuesto, no me asusto fácilmente.<br>* Eso está muy bien. Venga a mi despacho y traiga café.  
>* Ahora mismo señor í una taza de café , mi portátil, blackberry , libretas…..y me dirigí a el infierno.<p>

Toqué la puerta y entré.

Estaba de espaldas mirando por los ventanales de su despacho. Deposité la taza de café en la mesa.

* Aquí tiene su café señor- este se volvió.Se quedó mirándome de arriba a bajo.  
>* ¿ocurre algo señor Cullen?<br>* Siéntese y vamos a empezar.

Coloqué mi portátil en la mesa. Le entregué la carpeta para la reunión de las diez. Los presupuestos y contratos todo estaba preparado.

* ¿ Quién preparó este café?

No supe que contestar.

* Yo…-contesté con miedo.  
>* Está muy bueno, ya era hora que alguien supiera hacer un café.<br>* No tan bueno como el que probé ayer en su casa.

Su móvil sonó.

* Cullen.

Comenzó a dar órdenes y a gritar. Nada raro en él. Después de unos gruñidos colgó.

* Hoy empezarás con las entrevistas para la chica que te ayude.  
>* Bien. Las tarjetas están dadas de alta a mi nombre y mi firma ya es válida como si fuera la suya. He desviado las llamadas a mi teléfono para que no lo molesten exceptuando familia, Garret, Elezar y a mí misma. ¿Quiere a alguien más?<br>* No así está bien.  
>* Estos son los documentos para la reunión de hoy. Revise el contrato y estos son los presupuestos y los beneficios. Si está de acuerdo firme aquí.<br>* Lo revisaré.  
>* ¿ Algo más señor?<br>* Puede irse.

Me levante y me fui a mi despacho. Primer round ganado.

Mi teléfono sonó.

* Diga Swan * Señorita Swan la primera chica para la entrevista está aquí.  
>* Bien dígale que pase.<p>

Entrevisté a tres chicas. Me quedé con los curriculums y llamé a la puerta de el señor Cullen.

* señor estas son las chicas de las entrevistas , ¿quiere verlas?- le entregué los curriculums.

Revisó los documentos y eligió a Lauren Mayori.

* Bien la llamaré para que venga mañana. Señor tenemos que ir a la reunión.

La reunión eran con James Emply, dueño de construcciones Emply S.A . querían que Cullen Corporatión se asociara para la construcción de una manzana de oficinas en el centro de Los Ángeles, supuestamente dejarían muchos beneficios.

* Buenos días señor Cullen- se dieron las manos. Luego vino hacía mí mirándome de arriba abajo.  
>* Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es James, encantado-me tendió la mano.<br>* Soy Isabella Swan encantada- le sonreí.  
>* Señor Cullen , cada vez se busca a secretarias mas mejillas se incendiaron. Todos los de la habitación me estaban mirando, exceptuando a mi jefe.<br>* Cuando se canse de su jefe Isabella, venga conmigo que yo le doy trabajo.

La reunión prosiguió sin más altercados y llegaron a un acuerdo siempre más beneficioso para Cullen Corporatión que para ellos. El señor Cullen era un magnifico negociador.

A las dos de la tarde el Señor Cullen me llamó a la oficina.

Llamé a la puerta y entré.

* Señorita Swan hoy no saldré a comer , si usted quiere irse…..  
>* Quiere que le pida comida.<br>* ¿ Usted va a salir?- me preguntó.  
>* No comeré cualquier cosa de la cafetería , tengo trabajo.<br>* Bien en ese caso voy a pedir comida para los dos.

Cogío su blackeberry y llamó a algún restaurante y en cuestión de quince minutos teníamos en su despacho dos menús completos de unos de los mejores restaurantes de Seattle y vino. De este no quise pensar en el precio, él estaba acostumbrado a lo bueno.

Cuando terminamos de comer y las señoras de la limpieza lo recogieron me pidió que hiciera mi café.

* Lo está haciendo muy bien señorita Swan.  
>* Gracias señor- quizá sea porque no ha intentado tener sexo conmigo, pensé.<p>

La tarde pasó tranquila y alrededor de las seis el mismísimo Edward Cullen fue a mi oficina asustándome como siempre.

* Señorita Swan , puede irse a casa, mañana va a ser un día duro y también tendremos que ir a mi casa.  
>* Está bien.<p>

Me levanté de la silla cogí mi bolso y todos mis accesorios y salí de mi despacho mientras él me sujetaba la puerta. Algo inaudito y sorprendente. Me dirigí a los ascensores con él acompañándome y pulsé el botón de el ascensor de empleados.

* No, usted viene conmigo-posó su mano derecha en mi cintura y me empujó a su ese instante sentí como si una plancha me hubiera tocado la cintura y desde ese punto comencé a sentir descargas eléctricas. Él también notó algo pues los dos nos quedamos mirándonos confusos.

El ascensor se abrió y entré con timidez sin querer entrar mucho en el. El señor Cullen se puso detrás de mi y podía notar como su aliento rozaba mi nuca y mandaba un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. ¿ Qué me estaba pasando? Notaba como había electricidad en el ambiente y comenzaron a sudar las manos. ¿ era esto lo que provocaba Edward Cullen entre las féminas? Pues yo no me iba a dejar impresionar. Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme y….¡ Mierda! Su olor llego hasta mis pulmones, había sido una mala idea respirar. ¿ Cuántos minutos puede estar una persona sin respirar? Y ¿ Cuándo iban a abrirse estas malditas puertas?

Al fin el sonido de las puertas abriéndose y salí disparada hacía fuera para respirar aire limpio.

* Hasta mañana Señor Cullen- conseguí decir antes de salir corriendo al refugio de mi coche.

Leí la nota de la nevera donde decía que Ángela había salido con su novio Ben. Comí un sanwich y me preparé un baño relajante. No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que no me metí en el agua. Era un trabajo duro y frenético pero me gustaba aunque agotaba. No se por qué pero sentía la necesidad de que a el señor Cullen le gustara mi trabajo y estuviera contento conmigo.

Salí de la bañera me puse un pijama y me quedé dormida en segundos.

El despertador sonó demasiado pronto.

Hoy me coloqué un vestido negro de tubo hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón. Me recogí el pelo un poco de maquillaje para mis ojeras y lista me dirigí a la oficina.

Como estos días atrás llegué la primera. Hice café- pensé en que había dicho que le gustaba mi café- coloque mi portátil. Y comencé a organizar la agenda de hoy. Unos toques en la puerta.

* Buenos días soy Laurent Mayori.  
>* Hola , buenos días. Me levanté de la mesa y nos dirigimos fuera de mi oficina a un pequeño habitáculo que sería el puesto de esta.<p>

Le expliqué cual sería su trabajo y que sería agotador, largo y tendría que aguantar el difícil carácter de el señor Cullen. En ese momento pasó Edward Cullen por delante de nosotras , pero no se percató de nosotros ya que estábamos metidas en esa oficina portátil de Laurent.

* ¿Vaya quien es ese ?  
>* Es el señor Cullen.<p>

Ve organizandote y ahora te presentaré a el señor Cullen.

Cogí una taza de café y me dirigí a la oficina de mi jefe.

* Buenos días señor Cullen – este se volvió y me miró con ojos como platos.

¿ Qué pasaba?

* Aquí tiene su café, señor. La señorita Laurent está aquí ¿quiere conocerla?Suspiró profundamente , se tocó el puente de la nariz.  
>* Sí haz la pasar porque si no no respondo de mí.<br>* ¿ Está bien señor Cullen? ¿ Va todo bien?  
>* No todo va extremadamente ojos se posaron el los míos con furia.<br>* Haz la pasar de una maldita vez-gritó.  
>* Si señ cambios de humor de este hombre eran incontrolables. Parecía que tuviera doble personalidad.<p>

Acompañé a la asustada Laurent a la oficina de el todo podopoderoso Edward Cullen y entramos.

Le informó de su trabajo y de que tendría que acatara mis órdenes además de las suyas. Después de las formalidades todos volvimos a nuestros trabajos.

Los días pasaron y cada vez me manejaba mejor. Me organizaba bastante bien. Pasábamos la mayor parte de el tiempo juntos el señor Cullen y yo, cuando no era por secretaria era por su asistente personal. Aunque se mezclaban las dos. También pasábamos mucha parte de ese tiempo en su casa e incluso me había dispuesto un despacho en su casa para mi. Esa casa que ya la estaba empezando a considerar mía. Todo el mundo me conocía, socios, familia de Edward , trabajadores y en su casa igual.

Pasó un mes desde que Laurent llegó. Está todavía no se había acostumbrado y tenía que explicarle como hacer la mitad de las cosas.

Fui a el habitácule de Laurent pero estaba vacío quizá fue al baño. Cogí mi agenda para organizarla con el señor Cullen , llamé a la puerta y entré. Me quedé congelada por la escena que vieron mis ojos.

Espero que os guste. espero vuestros reviews.  
>Muchas gracias a tods.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY:Bella estra a trabajar como secretaría y asistente personal de el mujeriego Edward Cullen en Cullen Corporatión, de donde él es el dueño. A este no le dura más de dos días la misma secretaría.

Esta historia contiene lemmon.  
>mayores de 18 años.<p>

CAPÍTULO TRES

MALOS ENTENDIDOS

Vi como en segundos, la mirada de el señor Cullen paso de la sorpresa, incertidumbre terminando en su mirada de arrogancia mientras me ofrecía una sonrisa torcida.

Cerré la puerta de golpe con angustia en mi corazón. Me molesta más de lo normal verlo en esas circunstancias ¿ Por qué? Seguramente por el mes que me llevé enseñando y aguantando a la insufrible Laurent que sólo pensaba en que operación sería la siguiente que se haría.

Que iba a esperar del mayor mujeriego de todos los tiempos. Pero al menos podía respetar el trabajo…. era odioso. Me dirigí a mi despacho a esperar que terminaran de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Escuché la puerta de el despacho de el señor Cullen y vi pasar a Laurent llorando.

* Señorita Swan , venga a mi despacho.

No creo que fuera bueno ir ahora. El estaría cabreado por haberlos incordiado y yo estaba que echaba chispas.

* Señor estoy ocupada…  
>* ¡ ahora !<p>

¡Mierda!

Pasé sin llamar.

* Señorita Swan, la señorita Laurent está despedida.  
>* ¿ Qué?- no me lo podía creer.<br>* ¿ Qué le sorprende?  
>* Me parece despreciable.<br>* Señorita Swan se está pasando.  
>* ¿Si señor? ¿ Le parece que me estoy pasando? Pues a mi me parece que usted es un grandísimo arrogante de mierda.<br>* ¡ Swan!  
>* Me parece patético que un hombre como usted, se tenga que acostar con todas las secretarias que tenga, pero me parece indignante que las despida por que después se sienta incomodo.<br>* No tendría que darle explicaciones pero…..

No lo dejé terminar.

* No quiero sus explicaciones porque me importan una mierda.

Me sonrió.

* ¿ Por qué le afecta tanto? ¿ Está celosa?  
>* Es usted un imbecil, señor Cullen. Sabe…. llevo más de un mes enseñando a esa chica para que haga las cosas como yo quiero, como a usted le gusta. Le expliqué el mecanismo de todo, cada parte de cada edificio, como archivamos casa informe, como contabilizados cada movimiento…. he estado haciendo mi trabajo, supervisando el de ella y el de usted. Estoy cansada y frustrada.<br>* Señorita Swan , seguro que sabrá a a mí nadie me habla así- su expresión era inescrutable, no emitía emoción alguna y parecía estar completamente tranquilo sin ápice de culpabilidad-. Toda persona que se digne a dirigirse a mí de esa forma y además insultándome está instantáneamente despedida.  
>* ¿ Cree que me importa?<br>* Se señorita Swan que es usted muy orgullosa y preferiría perder el trabajo aunque esté equivocada.  
>* Sabe señor Cullen . Todo el mundo dice que usted es un insensible gilipollas que solo le importa el dinero y el sexo. Yo pensé que se equivocaban o no lo conocían bien…. pero la equivocada era yo , ellos se quedaron cortos con lo de gilipollas….<p>

Me di la vuelta y salí de su despacho con la cabeza muy alta y con ganas de llorar, pero no se muy bien por qué. Me fui directamente al baño y me eché agua en la cara y me miré al espejo.

Hoy sería mi último día en este trabajo. Ya encontraría otro para pagar el alquiler y las demás cosas. Mi dignidad estaba por encima de todo. Terminaría en día de hoy y al final de este desastroso día le entregaría al señor todopoderoso mi carta de dimisión. De verdad me gustaba este trabajo y me sentía valorada.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirándome al espejo . Cuando me sentí mejor me encaminé de nuevo a mi despacho.

Intenté pasar la mayor parte de el día desapercibida y supongo que él tampoco tendría ganas de verme. Terminé mi renuncia y la metí en un sobre después de firmarla.

De pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Señor Cullen nervioso.

* Swan nos vamos.  
>* ¿ Puedo saber dónde?<br>* Vamos a almorzar con mi padre.  
>* Y¿ se puede saber que tengo que ver en un almuerzo familiar, …señor?<br>* Señorita Swan ¡ahora!

Garret nos esperaba en las puertas de el gran edificio con la puerta abierta de el gran mercedes negro de la empresa. Me monté sin rechistar, después de saludar a Garret.

* Hola Garret * Buenos días señorita Swan , me alegro de verla.  
>* camino hasta el restaurante fue en silencio y ni siquiera lo iré. Lo pasé mirando por la ventana.<p>

Nos recibieron como a dioses como siempre que iba con Edward Cullen sin él era una simple mortal, y nos dirigieron a una mesa donde ya nos esperaba su padre.

* Hola papá- saludó Edward.  
>* Hola hijo – se dieron un abrazo.<p>

Me quedé asombrada nunca había visto a Edward Cullen mostrar cariño a alguien.

* Ella es Isabella Swan mi secretaria.  
>* Encantada Señor Cullen. Llamemé Bella por favor – le ofrecí mi mano-.<br>* El gusto es mío y por favor llamemé Carlisle.  
>* ¿ Bella?- pregunto el dios todopoderoso.<p>

Sonreí.

* Mis amigos me llaman así.

Nos sentamos.

* Bella ¿ cuánto tiempo lleva con Edward?  
>* Dos meses aproximadamente.<br>* ¡Vaya , eso es todo un logro! Ninguna le duraba más de dos días.  
>* Sí lo sé-afirmé-. Pero no ha intentado meterme mano ni creo que quiera acostarse conmigo, no soy de su tipo…. por eso conservo el lo más indiferente posible. Edward me miraba con ojos asesinos y los labios en una linea recta.<br>* Hoy sin ir más lejos a despedido a mi ayudante por esa razón.  
>* ¡ Señorita Swan!<br>* Esta chica me gusta Edward, sabe ponerte en tu sitio. Va a ser buena para ti.

Si las miradas matasen ya estaría muerta y enterrada.

La velada siguió sin más altercados por mi parte y la conversación siempre iba a temas laborales. Apenas intercambiaba palabras a no ser que así me lo expresase claramente Edward, preguntándome por datos siempre por temas de trabajo.

Hacia las tres y media llegamos de nuevo a la oficina. Subimos en el ascensor en silencio aunque se notaba el ambiente tenso. Al abrirse las puertas me dirigí directamente a mi oficina para coger la carta de renuncia, llamé a su puerta de la oficina y entré.

* ¿ Qué quiere Swan?  
>* Venía a entregarle esto.<p>

Puse el sobre sobre su mesa y salí corriendo a mi oficina. Lo tenía todo guardado, no tenía muchas cosas personales y casi todo me entró en mi bolso. De repente la puerta de mi oficina se abrió dando un gran golpe contra la pared contraria dejando ver a un Edward Cullen furioso.

* ¡¿ Qué es esto, Swan?  
>* Creo que está bastante claro.<p>

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. Me miró fijamente con esas orbes verdes brillantes capturándome y comenzó a caminar hacía mí. Mi corazón empezó a galopar en mi pecho y mi cuerpo temblaba. Pero este hombre no iba a poder conmigo. Subí mi barbilla retándolo y me mantuve lo más fuerte que pude.

* ¿ Es por lo de la chica de esta mañana…Bella?- preguntó.  
>* Sólo mis amigos me llaman así- le recriminé.<br>* ¿Y yo no lo soy?  
>* No .<br>* La llama así todo el maldito edificio- masculló gritándome ofendido.  
>* Exacto. Las personas que me agradan me llaman así y usted no me gusta.<br>* No ha contestado a mi pregunta- exigió.  
>* En parte si es por lo de esta mañana.<br>* ¿ Y la otra parte?  
>* No me gusta con es usted.<br>* ¿ Y cómo soy?  
>* Arrogante, mujeriego, trata a las mujeres como pañuelos de usar y tirar y a la gente de su alrededor como si fueran títeres. Es un engreído que cree que todo el mundo tiene que mostrarle pleitesía. Me pone furiosa.<br>* ¿ A usted la he tratado mal alguna vez?

Pensé un momento. En realidad a mi siempre me ha tratado con amabilidad y buenas formas.

* Ese no es el tema.  
>* ¿No? Entonces cuál es Señorita Swan?- recalcó mi nombre.<br>* No tengo de darle más explicaciones.  
>* Oh sí que me las tiene que dar. Usted es mi empleada y está renunciando a un puesto por razones equivocadas.<p>

Mientras hablábamos fui retrocediendo hasta toparme con una de las paredes de mi oficina. Su cara estaba casi rozando la mía.

* ¿ Es por que no me he intentado acostar con usted….señorita Swan?

Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo.

* Eso podemos remediarlo- dijo aplastando sus labios con los míos. Estaba congelada. Sus labios succionaban los míos. Cada vez con más fuerza. Una de sus manos subía por mi muslo subiéndome así la falda lentamente. No fue hasta que comencé a sentir esas sensaciones como corrientes eléctricas quemándome por todo el cuerpo que no recobré la consciencia. Cuando reaccioné lo empujé y le di un tortazo.

Mi cuerpo temblaba. Pero no era por furia o miedo. Era una sensación de excitación, de necesidad. ¿Cómo ese hombre me había hecho sentir eso y en tan pocos segundos? Me di cuenta que nuestros pechos subían y bajaban como si hubiéramos corrido un maratón. Edward me miraba con ojos oscuros y una sonrisa en sus labios.

* Es usted un cerdo , no vuelva a tocarme jamás. Nunca he querido acostarme con usted y nunca querré. Pensé que le gustaba mi trabajo por eso no intentó nada conmigo, además de que no soy su tipo. Me sentía alagada por eso. Pero veo que no tiene ni sentimientos ni conciencia. Es usted un monstruo. Y no quiero pasar un minuto más en esta oficina.  
>* Pues según su contrato no puede irse sin anunciarlo un mes antes. Así que tendrá que aguantarme unos días más.<p>

El mundo se me cayó encima. Después de todo lo que le había dicho como iba a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

* Por cierto me gusta como trabaja, pero ¿ quién le ha dicho como es mi tipo de mujer? Es usted muy hermosa. Su piel es muy suave parece porcelana y sus labios…Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Él acarició mi mejilla.

Laurent llamó a mi despacho.

* ¿Qué quieres?- le respondí con desprecio.

Esa chica no me gustaba. Veía cuanto hacía trabajar a Isabella y se quedaba paralizada con la presión. Estaba pensando en despedirla cuando presisamente llamó a mi puerta. Coincidencia.

* Señor Cullen, le traigo un café.  
>* Lo ha hecho la señorita Isab…. Swan?- tenía que tener cuidado, a veces se me escapaba su nombre.<br>* No …yo- dijo tímida.  
>* No lo quiero, pero ya que estás aquí te voy a comentar algo.<br>* ¿ No me ira a despedir? Estoy aprendiendo…..  
>* Si eso lo sé , pero veo que la señorita Swan siempre hace su trabajo. Ella es indispensable para mí, y se supone que usted está aquí para ahorrarle trabajo o al menos hacerlo más fácil, pero no es así.<br>* Ella no es tan buena … puedo ser mejor.  
>* Eso lo dudo. Isabella es insustituible. Así que está despedida.<br>* Oh no por favor… puedo hacer lo que quiera , puedo trabajar más duro….  
>* Lo siento quiero que recoja sus cosas y se vaya ahora mismo.<br>* Edward por favor le puedo hacer algún favor…. sexual.  
>* ¡No!<br>* Se que prefieres a Bella, veo como la miras, pero mientras yo te podría satisfacer.  
>* Estás equivocada . Ahora márchate.<p>

Ella se fue acercando peligrosamente hacía mí. En un segundo pasó todo. Sin saber cómo Lauret derramó sobre mi bragueta el café abrasándome.

* ¡AH DIOS!  
>* Lo siento – se arrodilló frente a mí para limpiarme , pero lo que yo quería era quitarme toda la ropa y ponerme hielo. Esta chica iba a dejarme sin la parte más importante de mi cuerpo. La parte que me había dado más placer.<p>

Me puse a bajarme los pantalones sin importarme que ella estuviera delante, no sería la primera vez que una mujer me ve desnudo, y en ese maldito instante entró Isabella. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y rápidamente intenté descifrar sus pensamientos. Claro que ya lo sabía, se lo notaba en su cara. Ella pensaba que ella me la estaba chupando. Me reí mentalmente y al parecer también físicamente por la idea tan desagradable de tener algún tipo de contacto físico con Laurent. Ella enseguida se fue y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

* ¡ Deja de tocarme y vete de el edificio enseguida!- le grité enfurecido. Por su culpa Isabella había pensado cosas que no eran. Desde que la conocí no había vuelto a acostarme con ninguna mujer. Una vez lo intenté con una de mis amigas , pero no pude dejar de pensar en ella.

No sé que me había pasado con ella. Era como si me hubiera embrujado. Cada día me sentía más atraído hacía ella. Ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido en mi vida y puedo decir que eran muchas. No le importaba el dinero y no se dejaba amedrantar por mí , eso me gustaba y me ponía a mil.

Después de que saliera llorando llamé a Isabella que estaba intentando darme largas.

* Señorita Swan, la señorita Laurent está despedida- le dije nada más entrar en mi despacho. Por supuesto entró sin llamar y con las armas cargadas.

* ¿ Qué?- dijo asombrada, no se muy bien por qué.  
>* ¿ Qué le sorprende?<br>* Me parece despreciable- eso se me clavó en el corazón.  
>* Señorita Swan se está pasando.<br>* ¿Si señor? ¿ Le parece que me estoy pasando? Pues a mi me parece que usted es un grandísimo arrogante de mierda.  
>* ¡ Swan!<br>* Me parece patético que un hombre como usted, se tenga que acostar con todas las secretarias que tenga, pero me parece indignante que las despida por que después se sienta incomodo.

¿ Cómo podía pensar eso de mí? Nunca he despedido a nadie por eso….

* No tendría que darle explicaciones pero…..

No me dejó terminar.

* No quiero sus explicaciones porque me importan una mierda.  
>* ¿ Por qué le afecta tanto? ¿ Está celosa?- le sonreí.<br>* Es usted un imbécil, señor Cullen. Sabe…. llevo más de un mes enseñando a esa chica para que haga las cosas como yo quiero, como a usted le gusta. Le expliqué el mecanismo de todo, cada parte de cada edificio, como archivamos casa informe, como contabilizados cada movimiento…. he estado haciendo mi trabajo, supervisando el de ella y el de usted. Estoy cansada y sabía lo mucho que ella trabajaba. Por eso despedí a Laurent, está se aprovechaba de la buena voluntad de Isabella. Estaba harto de ver a personas como esa chica que dejaban que los demás les hiciera el trabajo y después se llamaban los méritos. Pero yo conocía perfectamente como trabajaba Isabella y me encantaba. Hacía todo perfectamente , todo como me gustaba.  
>* Señorita Swan , seguro que sabrá que a mí nadie me habla así- su expresión era inescrutable, no emitía emoción alguna -. Toda persona que se digne a dirigirse a mí de esa forma y además insultándome está instantáneamente despedida.<br>* ¿ Cree que me importa?

Sabía que ella era demasiado orgullosa para preocuparse por eso. Aunque yo nunca la despidiría. La necesitaba demasiado.

* Se señorita Swan, que es usted muy orgullosa y preferiría perder el trabajo aunque esté equivocada.  
>* Sabe señor Cullen . Todo el mundo dice que usted es un insensible gilipollas que solo le importa el dinero y el sexo. Yo pensé que se equivocaban o no lo conocían bien…. pero la equivocada era yo , ellos se quedaron cortos con lo de gilipollas….<p>

Se dio la vuelta y se fue rabiosa. Esa mujer me volvía loco y tenía que ser mía.

Intenté no llamarla en toda la mañana pero tenía un almuerzo con mi padre. Podría ir sólo, pero me gustaba que Bella me acompañase. Fui a su despacho y entré sin llamar.

* Swan nos vamos- le informé.  
>* ¿ Puedo saber dónde?<br>* Vamos a almorzar con mi padre.  
>* Y¿ se puede saber que tengo que ver en un almuerzo familiar, …señor?<br>* Señorita Swan ¡ahora!

Me irritaba que siempre tuviera que replicar todas mis órdenes si no fuera ella…..

Garret nos esperaba en las puertas de el gran edificio con la puerta abierta de el gran mercedes negro.

* Hola Garret- saludó Isabella.  
>* Buenos días señorita Swan , me alegro de verla.<br>* Gracias.

A todos los empleados le caía bien. Con todos era muy amigable menos conmigo.

El trayecto fue silencioso.

* Hola papá- saludé cuando llegamos.  
>* Hola hijo – me abrazó.<p>

* Ella es Isabella Swan mi secretaria-la presenté.  
>* Encantada Señor Cullen. Llámeme Bella por favor.<br>* El gusto es mío y por favor llámame Carlisle.  
>* ¿ Bella?- pregunté sorprendido.<p>

Me sonrió con arrogancia.

* Mis amigos me llaman así.

Nos sentamos.

* Bella ¿ cuánto tiempo lleva con Edward?  
>* Dos meses aproximadamente.<br>* ¡Vaya , eso es todo un logro! Ninguna le duraba más de dos días.  
>* Sí lo sé. Pero no ha intentado meterme mano ni creo que quiera acostarse conmigo, no soy de su tipo…. por eso conservo el trabajo.<p>

Ella es más que eso si por mi fuera la haría mía delante de todos ahora mismo.

* Hoy sin ir más lejos a despedido a mi ayudante por esa razón.  
>* ¡ Señorita Swan!<br>* Esta chica me gusta Edward, sabe ponerte en tu sitio. Va a ser buena para ti.

El almuerzo siguió sin más altercados y como la vez anterior en trayecto de regreso lo hicimos en silencio.

Nada más entrar en la oficina llamó a la puerta y entró.

* ¿ Qué quiere Swan?  
>* Venía a entregarle esto.<p>

Puso un sobre sobre mi mesa y se fue. Lo abrí y era una carta de renuncia. El corazón se me paró. No podía dejar que se fuera. La quería a mi lado. Si no podía estar conmigo al menos que pudiera disfrutar de su piel, de su olor , de esos increíbles ojos chocolates…..

corriendo fui a su despacho y entré echo una furia.

* ¡¿ Qué es esto, Swan?  
>* Creo que está bastante claro.<p>

La miré directamente a los ojos duramente.

* ¿ Es por lo de la chica de esta mañana…Bella?- preguntó.  
>* Sólo mis amigos me llaman así.<br>* ¿Y yo no lo soy?  
>* No .<p>

Mierda. Ella había visto lo peor de mí y después de el malentendido de esta mañana. Tendría que explicarle .

* La llama así todo el maldito edificio- le dije ofendido.  
>* Exacto. Las personas que me agradan me llaman así y usted no me gusta.<br>* No ha contestado a mi pregunta.  
>* En parte si es por lo de esta mañana.<br>* ¿ Y la otra parte?  
>* No me gusta como es usted.<br>* ¿ Y cómo soy?

Lo que no le gustase de mí lo cambiaría.

* Arrogante, mujeriego, trata a las mujeres como pañuelos de usar y tirar y a la gente de su alrededor como si fueran títeres. Es un engreído que cree que todo el mundo tiene que mostrarle pleitesía. Me pone furiosa.  
>* ¿ A usted la he tratado mal alguna vez?<p>

Siempre intenté tratarla con el máximo respeto.

* Ese no es el tema.  
>* ¿No? Entonces cuál es Señorita Swan?<br>* No tengo de darle más explicaciones.  
>* Oh sí que me las tiene que dar. Usted es mi empleada y está renunciando a un puesto por razones equivocadas.<p>

Me fui acercando a ella lentamente hasta acorralarla en la pared más cercana.

* ¿ Es por que no me he intentado acostar con usted….señorita Swan?

Su oca se abrió atrayéndome más. Estaba usando todo mi autocontrol para no tenderla en la mesa y hacerla mía.

* Eso podemos remediarlo- le dije aplasté mis labios con los suyos. No pude aguantarme más. Sus labios eran suaves, carnosos y sabían tan bien. Al principio no respondió a mi beso pero después noté la pasión que provenía de ella. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar sus curvas y mi pantalón . cada vez se hacía más pequeño. De pronto ella me empujó y de dio un tortazo.  
>* Es usted un cerdo , no vuelva a tocarme jamás. Nunca he querido acostarme con usted y nunca querré. Pensé que le gustaba mi trabajo por eso no intentó nada conmigo, además de que no soy su tipo. Me sentía alagada por eso. Pero veo que no tiene ni sentimientos ni conciencia. Es usted un monstruo. Y no quiero pasar un minuto más en esta oficina.<br>* Pues según su contrato no puede irse sin anunciarlo un mes antes. Así que tendrá que aguantarme unos días más.

Jugaría sucio con tal de que se quedara.

* Por cierto me gusta como trabaja, pero ¿ quién le ha dicho como es mi tipo de mujer? Es usted muy hermosa. Su piel es muy suave parece porcelana y sus labios…

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no pude mas que tocarla. Su piel era tan suave. Necesitaba su cuerpo. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar. Me di la vuelta y salí de la oficina para dirigirme a casa. Por hoy la dejaría. No quería tentar más a la suerte.

Tercer capítulo. Va saliendo a flote poco a poco el verdadero Edward. Cada vez será más oscuro.

Espero vuestros reviews. Muchas gracias. 


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.

Summary: Bella estra a trabajar como secretaría y asistente personal de el mujeriego Edward Cullen en Cullen Corporatión, de donde él es el dueño. A este no le dura más de dos días la misma secretaría.

esta historia contiene lemmon. para mayores de 18 años.

GRACIAS A TODS EN ESPECIAL A:

Harael, natha1121, calalis,Horback, Bella Cullen Miranda, Linda -Swan, LuluuPattinson, Kaami Annie Cullen, Luz Cullen Chiba, Kelia Cullen, Ady Cullen, bea, CullzMonster-JocelynN'Annie, sandri cullen, fanny,

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

RECONOCIÉNDONOS

Versión Edward

Me fui a casa sin pensar en lo que había hecho. Besar a Bella no había sido buena idea . Ella no era como las demás. Era inteligente, despierta, cariñosa, alegre. La había visto interactuar con otros compañeros de la oficina y era simpática y muy sociable. Todo lo que no era conmigo. Tenía ese toque de rebeldía y descaro que me volvía loco. Su hermosura, su olor , sus labios ….todo su cuerpo me llamaba y no podía evitarlo.

No sé lo que me hacía esa mujer. Siempre era yo quien tenía el control de la situación, el control de todo. Yo ordenaba dónde y cuándo. Pero con ella sólo era un simple muñeco.

Yo era el mismísimo diablo. Reconocía que mi corazón era una roca. No tenía sentimientos y no me importaba nada ni nadie. Pero ella estaba tallando poco a poco su nombre en mi roca y yo lo consentía. Odiaba reconocerlo pero deseaba que igual que ella en mí, yo tuviera algún efecto sobre ella.

Si otra persona me hubiera tratado como ella esta mañana en mi despacho, hubiera durado sólo segundos en mi empresa o en cualquier otra de la cuidad. Pero ella era diferente.

El sólo pensar en nuestro beso me producía una enorme erección. Sus labios suaves , carnosos y rosados. Su boca entre abierta , su aliento….. su piel suave.

¡ Necesito una ducha helada!

Odiaba sentirme así. ¡ Mierda !No quería que nadie tuviera ese control sobre mí. Esa sensación de rechazo me estaba matando. Me ardían las entrañas el pensar que ella me odiaba o yo le repugnaba.

Tenía que hacer todo lo posible porque no se fuera. Aunque me rechazara necesitaba tenerla cerca.

Llegué a casa y rápidamente me metí en mi ducha de hidromasaje. El agua helada caía sobre mi cuerpo relajándome, pero mi cabeza era otra cosa. Después de quince minutos salí de la ducha.

Me coloqué ropa cómoda y me encerré en mi oficina.

Intenté trabajar , pero mis pensamientos iban automáticamente a mi torturadora. Bebí whisky. Un vaso tras otro para poder nublar mi mente y dejarla descansar. En alguna hora de la madrugada me sumergí en el infierno y me dormí.

Versión Bella

Estaba alucinada por lo que había pasado. ¿ Cómo se había atrevido ? Lo último que quería es que me tratase como una más de las muchas mujeres que pasaban por la oficina y su cama. No sé bien por qué , pero quería resaltar, que él se fijase en mí. Que fuera alguien especial para él, aunque sólo fuera por mi trabajo.

Todavía podía sentir hormigueo en mi muslo por el roce de su mano. En mis labios hinchados notaba las pulsaciones de mi corazón y su sabor en mi lengua. Mis bragas estaban mojadas.

Volví a colocar mi pocas cosas que había guardado en mi bolso, pues el señor Cullen llevaba razón, no podría irme antes de un mes. Mañana comenzaría a buscar una secretaría sin que él lo supiera.

Esperé hasta la hora de la salida antes de irme a casa. Aunque no estuviera el señor Cullen, no quería que tuviera una razón para echarme.

Llegué a casa y me quedé tirada en el sofá. Me sentía como si hubiera trabajado una semana seguida sin descansar. Me puse a ver una película pero nada más empezar me quedé dormida.

Pasaron tres días el los que apenas nos hablábamos y nos mirábamos más de lo necesario. El cuarto día después de lo ocurrido todo se aclaró un poco.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron. Me levanté lentamente me dolía todo el cuerpo. Me di cuenta que ya había amanecido. ¡ Mierda! ¿ Qué hora era? Hoy tenía un día muy ocupado. Hoy era la fiesta en casa de Edward. No era por placer era como una reunión de negocios con parejas incluidas, y me había quedado dormida.

Los golpes insistieron. Llegué hasta la puerta tropezándome.

* ¿ Lauren?  
>* Oh , estaba llorando.<br>* ¿ Qué haces aquí?  
>* Quería pedirte perdón. Lo siento Bella, yo no quería…<br>* No te entiendo.  
>* Yo no quería perder el trabajo , oh dios . Y ahora tu te vas yo sólo quería que no me echara.<br>* No , no. tu no tienes la culpa, tranquila- estaba angustiada-. El señor Cullen se acuesta con cualquier par de piernas andante. No fue tu culpa.  
>* Sí lo fue- otra vez lloraba.<p>

No entendía porque se sentía tan culpable.

* Yo … yo intenté , pero él me rechazó…yo sólo quería…  
>* ¿ Qué?<br>* Fui a su oficina con un café. Creí que si se la chupaba o me acostaba con él, no me despediría. Pero le tiré el café encima y después entraste tu y todo se fue a la mierda.  
>* Lauren …<p>

Mierda lo había insultado y él ni siquiera se defendió. ¿ Por qué no me dijo la verdad? Directamente lo acusé. Pero cómo no hacerlo , me los encontré de una forma poco ortodoxa. ¿ Qué se supone que iba a pensar , aun más conociendo su reputación?

* Me he enterado que has renunciado. Sólo quería que supieras la verdad y que no te fueras por mi culpa.  
>* Gracias por molestarte Lauren pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.<br>* Pero haces muy bien el trabajo….  
>* Pero mi orgullo y mi dignidad esta por encima de eso. Ya encontraré otro trabajo.<p>

Era tarde. Lauren se fue y después de una ducha rápida y vestirme me encontraba de camino a la oficina. Pensé en mi jefe, ahora tendría que disculparme por haberlo acusado. Mierda.

Al entrar por las puertas giratorias de la oficina que di de bruces con el señor todopoderoso.

* Buenos días señor Cullen.  
>* Buenos días Swan- me brindó una de esas sonrisas maliciosas que hacían que se te cayeran las bragas. Se que estaba tramando algo, lo notaba en sus ojos. Estos eran muy expresivos y no sabía qué ….pero seguro que me lo haría pasar mal-, la estaba esperando. Por un día he llegado antes.<br>* Siempre hay una primera vez- me miró a los ojos y parecían hambrientos y una pícara sonrisa en sus labios que me asustaba.  
>* Hoy no vamos a trabajar aquí, nos vamos a casa.<br>* Querrá decir su ó a sonreír.

Pasó su mano en mi baja cintura y me empujó fuera de el edificio hasta su coche.

* Debería ir en mi coche.  
>* No . No pude rechistar porque el coche ya estaba en movimiento.<p>

Llegamos a su casa. Todos los emplearon nos esperaban en la sala de reuniones para los detalles de la fiesta que se celebraba hoy.

Todos fueron ocupándose de sus obligaciones y me fui quedando sola en la sala. Me di cuenta de que el señor Cullen no había asistido a esta pequeña reunión delegando en mi completamente. Era un halago.

Pasó la mayor parte de el día y sobre las seis de la tarde pensé en ir a hablar con Edward.

Quería hablar con él y pedirle disculpas. Salí de allí y me dirigí a su despacho y llamé.

* Señor …  
>* Isabella …<br>* Me gustaría hablar con usted.  
>* Dime .<p>

Retorcí mis manos . Estaba nerviosa y lo último que quería era pedirle disculpas a este hombre mujeriego y arrogante , pero yo tenía principios y tenía que ser consecuentes con ellos.

* Quería pedirle disculpas.

Frunció el ceño.

* Vaya … que sorpresa . La señorita Swan pidiendo disculpas.

Estúpido .

* Y ¿ por qué?  
>* Lauren vino hoy a mi casa.<p>

Su sonrisa se borró y cambió a la mascara de hielo que lucía siempre.

* Me contó lo sucedido- proseguí-, quería pedirle disculpas por desconfiar de usted y las cosas que le dije…..  
>* ¿Le contó todo…. incluso que quiso acostarse conmigo para que no la echara ?<br>* Sí .  
>* Y ¿ por qué la quería despedir?<br>* No , eso me lo puede decir usted.

Se rió y enarcó una ceja.

* Ahora sí confía en mi palabra. ¿ cómo sabe que ahora no te miento?  
>* No lo sé.<br>* Entonces no piensas irte…¿ no?  
>* Sí .<br>* ¿ Sí? ¿ por qué ?  
>* Sigo pensando lo mismo. Soy consecuente con mis principios.<br>* ¿ Consecuente?- ¿por qué repetía todo lo que decía?-. ¿ con qué? Estabas equivocada.  
>* Pero sigo penando lo mismo y después de lo que le dije….. es mejor que busque otra secretaria.<br>* Se que está buscando una secretaría- me dijo dejándome asombrada. ¿ cómo se había enterado , lo estaba haciendo en el más absoluto secreto-, pero no quiero a otra la quiero a usted.

Se puso de pie y se puso frente a mi recostado en su escritorio.

* No me importa lo que me dijo , era verdad. Soy manipulador , arrogante, estricto, despreciable y me gusta mucho, muchísimo el sexo. Yo no busco a las mujeres ellas vienen a mí. Cuando me acuesto con ellas ya saben que no tendré ningún tipo de compromiso con ellas. No me aprovecho de las mujeres. Si alguna se encapricha de mí no es mi culpa y tampoco me importa una mierda. Yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero. Soy el mismísimo demonio, pero soy así no tengo que esconder nada y tampoco voy a cambiar. Cuando empezó a trabajar para mí, ya me conocía ¿ qué ha cambiado? No me he acostado contigo porque me gusta muchísimo como trabaja y me organiza toda mi maldita casa. Pero me encantaría follarte. Se que tu también lo quieres aunque no lo reconozcas.

Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo tuve que sujetarme a la silla para no caer de bruces después de su declaración.

Me miró de arriba a abajo con esos ojos verde oscuro. A esos ojos los temía. Cuando estaban de ese color o estaba furioso o muy excitado y en esta ocasión era la segunda opción.

* Se equivoca conmigo. Nunca le he mostrado el más mínimo interés sexual hacía usted. Si le he dado otra impresión lo siento….. yo no …sólo he querido hacer bien mi trabajo. Será mejor que me vaya.

Me di la vuelta y llegué hasta la puerta.

* Isabella en unos de los dormitorios de invitados hay algo para ti. Por favor prepárate y está lista a las ocho.  
>* ¿ Qué? A las ocho es la fiesta.<br>* Exacto.  
>* No . No pienso ir. He preparado una fiesta en parejas. No tengo a nadie y yo…<br>* Isabella , yo seré su pareja vendrá conmigo.  
>* Eso si que no.<br>* Es una orden- su mandíbula se tensó.  
>* No . No voy a dar que hablar a la gente , van a creer que nos estamos acostando.<br>* Eres mi secretaría, por supuesto que no pensaran eso. No seas cabezota- el tono de su voz se agrió.  
>* Según su reputación claro que lo pensaran y el lo último que quiero.<p>

Comenzó a caminar hacía mí. Yo intenté abrir la puerta pero Edward me lo impidió y la cerró de un portazo. Me apoyé en la pared contigua asustada. Nunca lo había visto así, bueno sí pero no conmigo.

* Siento mucho que se avergüence de mí. No quiero que su reputación se resienta por que la maldita gente que venga a la jodida fiesta piense que follamos. Pero sabes qué , ¡me importa una mierda la gente y me acuesto con quien me da la gana! Podemos practicar si quieres , al menos si hablan que sea verdad.  
>* ¡Eres un maldito cerdo arrogante de mierda!-le grité. Estoy deseando que termine este mes para no verde más la cara.<p>

Abrí la puerta y fui literalmente corriendo en busca de mi habitación.

Eran las siete apenas tenía tiempo para ducharme y arreglarme.

La verdad es que tenía un gusto excepcional. Era precioso. Vestido azulina hasta los pies. Tacones altos y como no topa interior a juego.

A las ocho menos diez baje a el salón y empecé a revisar todo. Había contratado un catering y a camareros . Estaba todo dispuesto y perfecto. Cenaríamos en unos de los salones , donde había dispuesto varias mesas. Pero antes y después de la cena había organizado una recepción en el jardín ya que era bastante grande y iluminado era precioso.

* Está usted tremendamente sexy señorita Swan- me volteé.

Edward estaba con un esmoquin . Estaba extremadamente guapo y sexy. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban con un brillo especial. Comprendía como todas las mujeres de la tierra se quedaran prendadas de él.

* Señor Cullen , eso no es apropiado- él rodó los ojos.  
>* Vamos a tomar una copa – me agarró la mano y tiró de mí hasta la barra improvisada en el jardín.<p>

Edward pidió dos copas de champán y me entregó una.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Clientes . A todos había que tratarlos bien, o eso creía yo.

* Hola Edward, cuanto tiempo.  
>* Buenas noches Aro- se dieron las manos-. Ella es Isabella Swan mi asistente.<br>* Hola señorita encantado.  
>* El gusto es mío.<br>* Tienes muy buen gusto para escoger a tus empleadas.  
>* Aro …- gruño Edward.<br>* Tranquilo chico. Vamos cariño le dijo a su mujer- vamos a tomar algo. Luego hablamos parejita.

No me gustaba como estaba empezando esto.

Vi aparecer por la puerta a Carlisle el padre de Edward.

* Tu familia -le informé.  
>* Bien.<p>

Se fue a saludarlos. Mientras yo fui a soltar la copa e ir observando como iban las cosas. Hablé con un par de personas pero sobre todo estuve pendiente de todos los movimientos y de todos los pasos que tenía que seguir la fiesta.

Dos manos agarraron mi cintura y me hablaron al oído haciéndome estremecer.

* Ven , quiero presentarte al resto de mi familia.  
>* Está bien- estaba aturdida por su comportamiento a la altura donde se encontraba su familia.<br>* Bella ya conoces a mi padre Carlisle.  
>* Hola Bella.<br>* Hola Carlisle encantada de volver a verle.  
>* Ella es mi madre Esme, mi hermana Alice y su novio Jasper Hale.<br>* Encantada- la chica tenía una sonrisa en su cara . Parecía que iba a poner se a saltar en cualquier momento.  
>* Bella he escuchado hablar mucho de ti. Me encanta que sepas poner a mi hermano en su lugar. Es un gruñón.<p>

Edward bufó y yo le sonreí.

* Él es mi hermano Emmet y su mujer Rosalie.

El chico me abrazó como si me conociera de toda la vida.

* Hola- dije casi sin aire. Al escucharme me soltó.  
>* Emmet la vas a asustar y a asfixiar- dijo Alice.<br>* Encantada . Es un gusto conoceros a todo.  
>* Hijo cuídala, no la pierdas. Parece una buena chica. Trátala bien.<br>* Sí mamá- le contestó rodando los nos reímos.

Todos los invitados habían llegado y di la orden a Elezar para que fuéramos a cenar a el salón.

Yo no había dispuesto ningún asiento para mí, ya que yo no pensaba asistir. Me dirigí a la cocina para comprobar que todo iba bien , mientras los invitados se sentaban. Fui dirigiendo y explicando como tenían que ir colocando cada cosa. Todos me obedecían sin rechistar, o más bien a el echo de que Edward les había ordenado hacerme caso.

* Isabella ¿ qué haces?- me asustó y salté.  
>* Me ha asustado.<br>* Lo siento. Venga vamos a cenar.  
>* No , no he colocado un sitio para mí. No sabía que me iban a hacer venir a la fuerza.<p>

Edward me sonrió.

* Tu te sientas a mi lado, con mi familia.  
>* Eso no está bien.<br>* Por favor no te pongas difícil, todos te están esperando.

Mierda .

* Está bien .

La cena estuvo bastante bien. La comida fabulosa y la compañía inmejorable. Después de cenar fuimos de nuevo al jardín.

Todos comenzaron a bailar. Carlisle y Esme , Alice y Jasper , Rosalie y Emmet. Hacían unas parejas perfectas. Busqué a Edward y estaba hablando con unos clientes. No quería verlo pero Edward era el hombre mas guapo que había visto jamás. Cuando me miraba uufff- mierda no podía pensar eso-.

* Buenas noches señorita.  
>* chico rubio se acercó y me besó en la mejilla.<br>* Mi nombre es James soy cliente de Edward.  
>* Yo soy Isabella la asistente personal de Edward.<br>* Sí, lo sé. Llevo toda la noche mirándote. Eres preciosa.¿ qué ? ¡ vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba.  
>* ¿ Quieres bailar conmigo?<br>* Estoy trabajando- no quería bailar con él , le di una escusa un poco absurda.  
>* No creo que te despidan por un llevó hasta la pista y comenzamos a bailar. Sus manos se cerraron en mi cintura y yo pasé los míos tímidamente por sus hombros.<br>* ¿ Te gustaría cenar conmigo algún día?  
>* La verdad es que estoy muy ocupada y no tengo un horario definido.<br>* Podrías llamarme cuando tuvieras un hueco.  
>* Claro -le sonreí de forma forzada.<br>* Hablaré con Edward para que te deje una tarde libre.  
>* No hace falta , me las arreglo bien sola. Por encima de el hombro de James vi a Edward mirarnos. Estaba serio y en el trascurso de el baile se bebió dos vasos de whisky, sin dejar de mirarme. Por fin la canción terminó y me despedí de James. Antes de que pudiera salir de la pista Edward me agarró fuerte contra él y comenzamos a bailar. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados. Podía sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Su aliento contra mi cara, su voz , su olor . ¡ Oh por dios, me encantaba! ¿ Por qué me hacía sentir así?<br>* Así que te molestan que te vean conmigo y no te importa que te vean con el primero que se te acerca.  
>* Sólo estoy siendo amable con los clientes de tu-recalqué- empresa. Intento ser buena anfitriona.<br>* No quiero que se te acerque ningún hombre.  
>* Señor , no soy una niña pequeña , se cuidarme sola.<p>

Me miró de una forma que me hizo temblar. Me separé de el enfadada pero cogió de mi muñeca y tiró de mi estampándome contra él.

* No tengo paciencia Swan.  
>* Bella – Emmet apareció salvando la situación.<br>* ¿ Bella?- preguntó indignado Edward.  
>* Bueno me ha dicho que prefiere que la llamen así ¿ no?-preguntó Emmet mirándome.<br>* Claro ella es muy amable con todo el mundo- comentó un Edward muy molesto.  
>* Bella baila conmigo y deja a este….tipo que gruña solo- me reí de su comentario.<p>

Bailamos y no paré de reír en ningún momento . El hermano de Edward era sumamente divertido.

La fiesta fue terminando y los invitados fueron despidiéndose. Los últimos fueron su familia.

* Ha sido una fiesta estupenda- dijo Esme.  
>* Gracias.<br>* Quiero que vengas un día a casa para cenar ¿ qué te parece?  
>* Me encantaría.<br>* Bien le diré a Edward que te avise.  
>* Muy bien y gracias por venir.<p>

Todos nos abrazamos y se fueron. Me dirigí a la cocina para organizar un poco pero todo estaba controlado así que pensé en irme. No vi a Edward por ninguna parte y subí a su despacho para avisar de que me iba.

Llamé a la puerta y abrí.

Estaba de pie mirando por la ventana con un vaso de whisky en la mano. ¿ cuántos llevaba esta noche?

* Señor Cullen- bufó-. ¿Se encuentra bien?  
>* ¿ Ya se han ido todos?<br>* Sí , ha eso venía. Me voy a a casa y quería….  
>* No , quédate. Es muy tarde.<br>* Llamaré a un taxi.  
>* No .<br>* Señor Cullen no ….  
>* ¿También llamas señor a James?<p>

Respiré hondo. ¿ qué le pasaba ? Parecía celoso pero él no era así.

* Sabes que me ha pedido que te deje libre una tarde?  
>* Sí me lo comentó.<p>

Se acercó a mí empujándome contra la pared.

* Te he dicho que no quiero verte con ningún hombre.  
>* Señor Cullen , no es mi padre.<br>* Y doy gracias por ello.

Estampó sus labios contra los míos. Sabía que no estaba bien pero estaba deseando que lo hiciera. Se pegó contra mí , tanto que creí que traspasaríamos la pared de su despacho. Sus manos ajaron hasta mis muslos y de un impulso me cogió y me sentó en la mesa. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y con más ferocidad adentró su lengua en mi boca haciéndome gemir. Mis manos subieron a su pelo atrayéndolo hacía mí. Sentía una necesidad apabullante de que me acariciara y besara por todo mi cuerpo. Él pareció leer mi mente y bajo por mi cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo marcándome, pero ahora mismo no me importaba nada sólo que me hiciera suya.

* He deseado tanto esto- me dijo-. Esta noche he estado caliente por tu culpa toda la noche. Verte bailar con otro me enfurecía y sólo pensaba en hacerte mía toda la noche hasta que no desearas estar con nadie más.  
>* Edward …<br>* Oh dios repítelo.  
>* Edward -repetí y volvió a besarme con más fuerza.<p>

Sus manos subieron por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi trasero acariciándolo primero y luego apretándome contra su cadera. Cada caricia me quemaba la piel y me hacía querer más. Mi piel necesitaba sus manos , sus labios y su lengua

Comenzó a frotarse contra mí. Los dos gemimos por el contacto de los dos sexos.

* Mira como me tienes.. te deseo tanto Bella..

No le corregí . Me encantaba que me llamara así pero era mi jefe y ¡ mierda! estaba cayendo en sus redes como todas.

* No , para.  
>* ¿ Qué? ¿Por qué?<p>

Lo empujé y se apartó de mí.

* ¿ He hecho algo…?- me preguntó.  
>* Tengo que irme- fui directa a la puerta.<br>* Bella por favor quédate conmigo esta noche. No te vayas.  
>* No , tengo que irme . Esto es un error.<br>* ¿ Un error?- Su cara se convirtió en piedra.

Salí de su despacho y bajé.Cogí mi bolso y cuando iba a llamar a un taxi apareció Garret.

* Señorita Isabella ¿ la llevo a casa?  
>* Gracias Garret me harías un favor.<br>* Es un placer.

En quince minutos ya estaba en casa. Mi cabeza daba vueltas con lo sucedido sin saber que hacer. Por un lado no quería ser una más de las que han pasado por la cama de Edawrd Culle, pero por otro lado lo estaba deseando.

No podía dejar de pensar en sus manos en mi cuerpo, su boca , su sabor… fui a el baño y comencé a darme una ducha. El agua caliente relajó un poco la tensión.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi burbuja. ¿ Quien sería era muy atrde de madrugada? Los golpes se hicieron más insistentes y salí de la ducha me envolví con una toalla y corrí hacía la puerta . Abrí .

* ¿Tienes la costumbre de recibir a tus visitas con ese aspecto?  
>* Edward ¿ qué haces aquí?<p>

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. GRACIAS A TODS. SALUDOS. 


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.

Summary: Bella estra a trabajar como secretaría y asistente personal de el mujeriego Edward Cullen en Cullen Corporatión, de donde él es el dueño. A este no le dura más de dos días la misma secretaría.

Esta historia contiene lemmon. para mayores de 18 años.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS EN ESPECIAL A:

Harael, natha1121, calalis, Horbak, Bells Cullen Miranda, linda-swan, Luluu Pattinson, Kaami Annie Cullen, Luz Cullen Chiba, Kelia Vullen, Ady Cullen, bea, CullzMonster-JocelynN'Annie, sandri cullen, fanny, Inmans, noelhia, crisode76, adx-25, Carly Cullen Black, vickyfm, ale-cullen4, yels99, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, beakis, vale55, Jag400, maite, .Cullen, Maira17, sister vampire cullen, Bella Masen Mckrty, LuluuPattinson, janalez, belly bells cullen-salvatore, Kathyry

Muchas gracias a tods.

RESPECTO A LAS ACTUALIZACIONES NO TENGO UN DÍA FIJO. LO HAGO CUANDO PUEDO Y SOBRE TODO LAS DEMANDAS. AHORA MISMO TENGO CINCO FICS E INTENTO ACTUALIZAR LOS CINCO.  
>EN MI PAGINA WEB SUELO SUBIRLOS ANTES QUE AQUÍ.<p>

PERDÓN POR LOS ERRORES.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.

CAPÍTULO CINCO

CONFESIONES

* ¿Tienes la costumbre de recibir a tus visitas con ese aspecto?  
>* Edward ¿ qué haces aquí?<br>* ¿ No estarás esperando a nadie más?

Lo miré con mis ojos de asesina.

* No me digas que hay algún hombre porque lo mato. Bella lo mato , no lo puedo soportar.

Negué con la cabeza. Edward se puso a mirar por toda la sala , pensé que buscando alguna prueba de que le mentía y estaba con algún hombre.

* Edward estás borracho…

* No entiendo lo que está pasando…- me dijo * ¿ Qué es lo que está pasando?- pregunté.  
>* No te hagas la tonta por favor. No puedo creer que seas tan fría. Cuando te toco te estremeces y cuando nos hemos besado has gemido en mi boca. Y luego me dices que soy un error…<br>* Yo no te he besado has sido tu el que….  
>* ¿ Soy un error Bella?-dio un paso hacía mí.<br>* Eres mi jefe… no esta bien. Además tu eres tan….- me callé . Que le iba a decir que era un mujeriego y que eso hacía que perdiera todas las esperanzas. Que estaba confusa, que me moría de ganas de que me tocara, pero no quería que me hiciera sufrir y parecer una desquiciada como la que apareció en la oficina amenazándome.  
>* ¿Tan qué? Bella .<p>

Dio otro paso más . Estaba apunto de acorralarme en la pared. Agarraba la toalla como si me fuera la vida en ello. Edward me evaluaba todo el cuerpo con esos ojos verdes casi negros por la excitación.

* Desde que viniste a la entrevista no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Te deseé desde el primer momento, pero había algo más que no supe ver . Fueron pasando los días y cada día te necesitaba más. Quería tener tu cuerpo pero también quería tu corazón y tu alma. Lo ansiaba. Después de besarte toqué el cielo aunque no tenga derecho estar en el, lo quiero. Quiero que me desees que desees dármelo todo.  
>* Te estás confundiendo. Yo no te besé , ni te deseo. Es mejor que te vayas.<br>* ¿ Por qué mientes? ¿ Por qué lo niegas?

Me deje caer contra la pared y él acortó las distancias. Agarró mis mejillas y comenzó a besarme al principio dulce, yo intenté no responder aunque era difícil. Cada vez fue más apasionado y cuando lamió mis labios no pude resistirlo más y tras un gemido que salió desde el fondo de mi garganta me abracé a él como una loca y lo besé. No podía resistirme a su sabor , a su olor , era demasiado para mí. Edward era una bestia , besaba con tanta fuerza con tanto ardor….creí que me los arrancaría. Me mordía y me succionaba. Su lengua recorría cada rincón de mi boca alimentándose. Sentía como las corrientes eléctricas descendían desde mi boca hasta mi sexo. Este palpitaba por él. Estaba apunto de perder el control.

* Tu cuerpo tiembla por mí, te estremeces …puedo oler tu excitación. Bella no lo puedes negar, lo quieres tanto como yo. Me perteneces y vas a ser mía.

Sus manos bajaron e intentaron desatarme la toalla.

* No-dije con un ataque repentino de cordura.  
>* ¿ Por qué? No te avergüences.<br>* No puedo.  
>* ¿ Amas a otro?<br>* ¿ Qué …no?-¿como podía amar a otro?  
>* Se que siento algo fuerte por Edward . En mi cabeza sólo está él. Pero también sé que no me conviene.<br>* ¿ Qué me estás haciendo Isabella? Nunca he tenido se suplicar por sexo.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala tambaleándose y se daba tirones de su hermoso pelo cobrizo hasta pensar que se quedaría calvo.

* Es mejor que se vaya, esto no esta bien.  
>* Dime por qué te niegas . ¿No te parezco atractivo o suficiente mente hombre para ti?<p>

¡Mierda! Me estaba humedeciendo tan rápido con sus palabras que me chorrearía por las piernas. ¡Dios! si me parecía el hombre más guapo y sexy de todo el universo. ¿ Cómo se le ocurría eso?

* Contéstame.  
>* Ya se lo dije ….<br>* ¡ No!-gritó-. No vuelvas a llamarme de usted . Soy Edward y tu Bella. Sólo nosotros.  
>* Edward es tarde , mañana podemos hablar con más muy borracho no podía dejar que se fuera así. No quería ser la causante de un accidente múltiple.<br>* Edward quédate aquí sentado. Voy a cambiarme y ponerme algo de ropa y te hago un café de esos que te gustan.

Me cambié rápidamente y le preparé una enorme taza de café.

* Princesa, haces el mejor café de el puto mundo.  
>* Edward – le recriminé el lenguaje.<br>* Perdón nena, castígame- y me ofreció una sonrisa libidinosa.

Agarró mi nuca y devoró mi boca. Nunca me cansaría de besarlo. Era como la sensación que se siente cuando bebes agua después de estar sediento. Me sentía completa en paz . Esa sensación de sus labios contra los míos y su lengua luchando en mí boca. El inicio de su barba en mi piel, ese hambre de el uno por el otro. Sus manos agarrándome y sujetándome fuerte para no moverme . Todo me excitaba.

* No Edward , para.  
>* Me vuelves loco nena.<br>* Ven vamos a la cama. Hoy duermes aquí, no estas en condiciones de coger un coche.  
>* Umnnmn , princesa que me estás proponiendo.<br>* Nada Cullen….no seas mal pensado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es quitarte la ropa y acostarte.  
>* ¿ En tu cama contigo?<br>* Que mas quisieras.

Me puse de pie y tiré de su mano para que se moviera y me siguiera. Tiré de el mientras iba tropezando con las paredes.

* Edward desnúdate y duerme aquí- señalé mi cama-. Si necesitas algo estaré en el sofá de el salón.  
>* No , quédate conmigo. Duerme conmigo.<br>* Ni loca.  
>* Por favor , juro que no te haré nada, que no te tocaré. No consentiré que duermas allí por mi culpa.<br>* Edward ….  
>* Me iré si no duermes aquí.<br>* No puedes conducir en esas condiciones…  
>* Exacto y será tu responsabilidad si mato a alguien.<p>

Me lo pensé un momento. Estaba tan borracho que se quedaría dormido enseguida además ese sofá no era nada cómodo. Y mi razón más importante , me moría de ganas por dormir con el y sentir su cuerpo cerca de el mío.

¿Pero que estas pensado Bella? Ese hombre no es bueno. Está loco y es muy posesivo. No te conviene. Además trata a las mujeres como carnaza, no puedo esperar nada bueno de él.

* Está bien Edward dormiré contigo, pero compórtate.  
>* Contigo siempre nena.<p>

Comenzó a desnudarse poco a poco. Los botones de su camisa blanca iban abriéndose dejando al descubierto un torso increíble. Parecía tallado. Sus pectorales, abdominales y más abajo esa v , todo esculpido como si fuera hielo. Fuerte duro y suave.

Me mordía el labio con fuerza para evitar gemir por la imagen de ese cuerpo de dios del sexo que yo estaba rechazando. Alcé mis ojos a los suyos y me miraba con una sonrisa perversa. Rápidamente volví mi cara y dejé de admirarlo y babear. Mis mejillas se encendieron simultáneamente. En que me había metido, ahora me resultaría más difícil resistirme.

* Bella , puedes mirar lo que quieras. Quiero que te guste y disfrutes tanto de mi cuerpo físicamente como de la vista. Quiero que te excites al mirarme como me pasa a mí contigo. Quiero que me desees como yo a ti.Oí como la cremallera de su pantalón se bajaba y este caía al suelo. Lo miré de reojo y lo vi con sus boxer negro y su gran …OH DIOS, ¿todo eso era suyo?

Me metí en la cama y me tapé con las sábanas. Él hizo lo mismo y se pegó a mí. Di un respingo al notar su erección contra mi trasero.

* Edward ¿ qué haces?  
>* Princesa sólo quiero dormir abrazado a ti. Dame eso . Te prometo que no te haré nada. Sólo quiero sentirte ….por favor sólo eso princesa.<p>

Me rodeo con su brazo por la cadera y me empujó contra él fuerte haciendo que gimiéramos a la vez.

* Tranquila , quería sentirte cerca.

Hundió su cara en mi cuello y aspiró.

* Hueles tan bien. Tu olor es embriagador, excitante y adictivo. Me vuelves loco nena.

Su aliento en mi cuello me hacía vibrar dejando de vez en cuando algún que otro beso.. Sus manos acariciaban mi vientre haciendo dibujos en mi piel. Y su cadera rozaba la mía provocándome.

* No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de hacer el amor contigo. Tienes que enseñarme princesa. Nunca he hecho el amor , siempre he follado, pero contigo es otra cosa más especial.

Este sería un buen momento para decirle que era virgen. Estaba aterrada por su rechazo.

* Edward yo…..  
>* ¿ Qué princesa?<br>* Yo … Edward yo soy …. soy virgen…

Edward me apretó más fuerte contra él .

* Eres demasiado buena para mí. No te dije nada. Nos quedamos callados y al poco note su respiración mas baja y acompasada. Se había dormido.

Intenté dormir rezando que mañana no se acordara de nada.

Me desperté con los rayos de el sol que entraban por la ventana. Me sentía aprisionada bajo un fuerte brazo y unas piernas enredadas en las mías. Para nada era molesto.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarle. Hoy era sábado y no teníamos que trabajar.

Fui directa al baño. Me lavé los dientes y la cara , me miré en el espejo pensando que iba a hacer ahora.

En la sala llamé a la casa de Edward . Hablé con Elezar y le pedí que trajera Garret una muda de ropa y un cepillo de dientes para Edward a mi casa. Me informó que en treinta minutos lo tendría aquí.

Comencé a hacer el desayuno. Café , huevos, bacon, tostadas…

El timbre sonó.

* Buenos días señorita Swan aquí tiene lo que me pidió.  
>* Buenos días Garret, gracias por traerlo.<br>* No ha sido nada señorita.  
>* ¿ quiere un café ?<br>* No, gracias. No sería apropiado y menos con el señor Cullen aquí.

Sonreí.

* Está bien . Gracias Garret.  
>* A sus pies señorita.<p>

Se fue.

Volví a la cocina y comencé a colocar el desayuno en los platos. Unos brazos me rodearon desde atrás .

* Buenos días princesa.

Como me gustaba como me hablaba.

* Buenos días Edward ¿ cómo te encuentras hoy?  
>* Como si un camión hubiera atropellado mi cabeza.<p>

Los dos nos reímos y nuestros cuerpos vibraron. Edward apretó más su agarré y me besó el cuello.

* Edward…- lo empujé a regañadientes lejos de mí-. Vamos a desayunar.

Cuando me di la vuelta vi que estaba en boxer. Casi se me caen los platos de las manos. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas . Lo miré de reojo y vi como tenía su sonrisa sádica. Él sabía lo que producía en mí aunque yo lo negara.

* Garret a traído ropa para ti.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

* ¿ Cómo?  
>* Llamé a tu casa y pedí que te la trajeran. Espero que no te haya molestado.<br>* Estás en todo nena. ¿Pero no te molesta a ti que sepan que he pasado la noche contigo?  
>* Son tus leales empleados, además no hemos hecho nada.<br>* Aún .  
>* Anda vamos a desayunar.<p>

Nos sentamos en la mesa.

* Es el mejor desayuno que he comido nunca. Tu café es …no puedo pasar sin el.  
>* Gracias , no es para tanto.<br>* ¿Te importaría que me duchara?  
>* No , claro que no. estás en tu casa.<br>* Gracias nena.

Mientras se duchaba , recogí los platos de el desayuno sin poder dejar de pensar en Edward. Como me llamaba, sus miradas sobre mí. No habíamos cambiado de forma sentimental. Seguiamos siendo jefe y secretaria y nada más , pero para él parecía que algo había cambiado. Tenía que hablar con él. Con respecto a lo que le confesé parece que no se acuerda y espero que siga así.

Cogí la maleta y la lleve a mi dormitorio para que Edward se vistiera. La abrí y sus pisadas descalzas y su olor llegó hasta mi. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi. Edward salió de el baño con sólo una toalla enredada en sus caderas bajo su v. su pelo goteaba sobre sus hombros y su pecho y las gotas seguían el recorrido hasta perderse bajo la toalla. ¡ Suertudas! Su pecho y sus abdominales te invitaban a lamerlos sin piedad. Y ese bello que bajaba desde su ombligo hasta su …..¡ OH MADRE MÍA! Mis bragas goteaban y las piernas me chorreaban hasta los tobillos. No había visto nada más sexy en mi vida.

Cuando pude mover los ojos de su cuerpo y miré su cara estaba mirándome . Esos ojos verdes escondían algo que no alcanzaba a ver.

* ¿ ves algo que te guste?  
>* Eh… yo..eh…la ropa.<p>

No podía hablar. Mi cerebro se desconecto.

* Bella …- se acercó a mí-. Déjame ser el primero.  
>* ¿ Qué ?<br>* Bella déjame amarte , quiero hacerte el amor.  
>* Edward ….- mi corazón saltó y me derretía.<p>

Aplastó sus labios contra los míos apasionadamente.

* Quiero ser el primero y el último nena, puedo hacerlo . Puedo ser delicado y dulce tu primera vez, por favor…  
>* Edward no pude decir nada más porque volvió a devorar mi boca. Me empujó hasta la cama y caí sobre ella con mi espalda sobre el mullido colchón.<br>* Eres tan hermosa….no puedo dejar de admirarte.

Se echó sobre mi besándome. Mi lado cerebral quería decirle que parara pero mi otra parte , la que me hacía cometer locuras me decía que me arriesgara, que me dejara llevar y en realidad eso era lo que yo quería. Deseaba su cuerpo y su corazón. Deseaba todo lo que me quisiera ofrecer y yo quería que fuera mi primera vez.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad hasta ser posesivo, fiero. Dejó mis labios y bajó por mi cuello dando pequeñas mordidas que me enloquecían. Mi cuello, mi clavícula, mis hombros… todos recibieron atención por su parte y yo no podía parar de gemir.

* Ese es el sonido más maravilloso de el puto mundo. No sabes cuanto he deseado tenerte así y no puedo esperar para lamerte todo tu fantástico cuerpo y probarte.  
>* Oh Edward …- no podía decir nada más.<p>

Volvió a mis labios y yo me agarré a él. Subí mis manos a su cabello y lo acerqué más a mí. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta acariciando mi ombligo, mis costillas y llegó hasta mi sujetador . Amasó mi pecho y arqué mi espalda. Tiró de mi camiseta y la sacó por mi cabeza. Bajo a mis pantaloncitos y los bajo hasta los tobillos y yo misma me encargué de quitármelos. Me observó durante un momento. Tiempo suficiente para que aflorasen todas las inseguridades en mí e intentara taparme.

* No preciosa . Tienes un cuerpo tremendamente sensual y sexy. Tu piel es tan ó a besarme esta vez más dulce , despacio sin prisa. Colocó sus manos detrás de mi espalda y desabrochó el cierre de el sujetador dejándome expuesta ante sus ojos. Mis mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas.  
>* Estás más hermosa cuando te sonrojas , pero no deberías. No va a ser la única vez que te vea desnuda así que ve acostumbrándote porque tengo la intención de no parar de hacerte el amor durante toda la miró a los ojos para que viera que decía la verdad. Dándome confianza.<p>

Volvió a besar mi cuello y fue ajando hasta llegar a mis pechos. Sus labios lamieron mis pezones y gemí. Chupó y mordió haciéndome perder la razón. Luego se fue al otro dándole el mismo trato. Lo único que yo atinaba a hacer era enredar mis manos en su pelo empujándolo más a mí. Después de atender bien a mis pechos bajó besando toda mi piel hasta el ombligo donde jugueteó con el sacándome alguna risa. Con sus manos jugueteó con el elástico de mis bragas . Se me erizó todos los bellos de mi piel. Con cuidado fue bajándolas por mis piernas y deshaciéndose de ellas. Desde los pies recorrió con sus grandes manos hasta mis rodillas donde las agarró abriendo mis piernas y flexionándolas. Comenzó a besar el interior de mis muslos y yo me tensé.  
>* Tranquila princesa ya veras que lo vas a disfrutar.<p>

Acarició con uno de sus dedos por los labios de mi sexo.

* Mnmnm estás tan húmeda. ¿ Es por mí?

Sólo podía asentir.

Siguió con sus besos y de pronto lo sentí algo húmedo y caliente en mis labios.

* Ahahah – grité.

No podía creer lo que me estaba haciendo. Dios no podía creer que pudiera dar tanto placer con su lengua. Edward agarró con fuerza mi cadera acercando más su cara a mi sexo.

Comenzó a chupar y morder mi clítoris. Olas de placer recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, perdí la razón y los sentidos haciéndome jadear sin poder evitarlo. Lo único que pude hacer fuer enredar mis manos en su pelo e atraerlo más a mí. Unos de sus dedos comenzó a tantear mi entrada y me penetró.

* Oh dios…Edward ….  
>* ¿ Te gusta nena?-introdujo otro dedo más.<br>* Ahaahh …Edward …sííí….

No podía dejar de jadear. Sentí como él gemía contra mí y eso me hizo calentarme más. La bola de fuego de mi vientre se hizo más grande a medida que lamía y mordía con más ferocidad y sus dedos bombeaban a toda velocidad. De pronto todo explotó a mi alrededor sintiendo el orgasmo mas fuerte y maravilloso que podía esperar y el primero.

Edward siguió lamiendo todo mis jugos . Yo tenía los ojos cerrados intentando recuperarme y sentí como se separaba de mí. Abrí los ojos y estaba a un centímetro de mí mirándome. Me volví a ruborizar.

* Eres exquisita.

Me besó con pasión. Sentí mi sabor pero no me importó. Su lengua recorrió cada milímetro de mi boca haciéndome estremecer de nuevo.

Su mano tocó mi sexo de nuevo.

* Ya estás húmeda ….¿ es por mí?  
>* Sí …sólo por ti.<br>* Oh Bella cuanto deseo estar dentro de ti- me dijo sobre mis labios y siguió besándome desenfrenado.

Se retiró la toalla dejando a la vista un enorme miembro. Sentí miedo ¿ Cómo iba a entrar eso en mí? Al parecer Edward lo notó en mi cara y sonrió.

* Tranquila no te haré daño.

Volvió a besarme u a juguetear con mis pezones que ahora estaban muy sensibles. Rozó su miembro contra mi entrada y poco a poco fue adentrándose en mí. Los dos jadeamos. Un poco más.

* Bella te dolerá un poco , pero pasará . Si quieres que pare sólo dímelo. Te amo.

Y con ese te amo se adentró en mi y gemí esta vez de dolor, aunque fue por poco tiempo ya que no podía dejar de pensar en ese " te amo".

* ¿ Estás bien?- me preguntó jadeando.

Asentí.

Comenzó a moverse despacio para que me acostumbrara a él. El dolor se convirtió en placer . Un placer inimaginable. No podía pensar , mi mente se quedó en blanco y lo único que podía era gemir e intentar no dejar de respirar.

Sus embestidas se volvieron mas frenéticas y profundas . Enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y sentí como profundizaba más aun.

Edward no paraba de succionar mis pezones y morder mi cuello. Una de sus manos de metió entre nuestros cuerpos y comenzó a tocar mi botón del placer.

* Edward….- me besó con fuerza, con pasión de forma posesiva.  
>* Bella ….eres mía , sólo mía ….<br>* Síí… tuya….La bola de placer y fuego explotó y la respiración se me cortó. No veía nada. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y sólo veía colores. Pocas embestidas después le oí gritar.  
>* MÍA….- y se derrumbó sobre mí .<p>

Estuvimos jadeando durante un rato , no controlé el tiempo pero parecieron horas antes de poder recuperarnos.

Edward rodó y me puso sobre él para que no aguantara su peso.

* Eso ha sido increíble …-dijo.  
>* Sí , no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan fuerte.<br>* Acostúmbrate porque sera mejor.

Me besó mi cabello y nos quedamos abrazados en mi cama.

VERSIÓN EDWARD

Llamaron a la puerta.

* Señor …  
>* Isabella …<br>* Me gustaría hablar con usted.  
>* Dime .<p>

¿Qué querría? No me había vuelto hablar desde lo ocurrido.

* Quería pedirle disculpas.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

* Vaya … que sorpresa . La señorita Swan pidiendo disculpas.

Puso mala cara.

* Y ¿ por qué?  
>* Lauren vino hoy a mi casa.<p>

¡ Mierda esa chica me había metido en problemas con mi Bella. No quería saber nada de ella.

* Me contó lo sucedido, quería pedirle disculpas por desconfiar de usted y las cosas que le dije…..

¡ Bien ! Eso era una buena noticia.

* ¿Le contó todo…. incluso que quiso acostarse conmigo para que no la echara ?  
>* Sí .<br>* Y ¿ por qué la quería despedir?  
>* No , eso me lo puede decir usted.<p>

* Ahora sí confía en mi palabra. ¿ Cómo sabe que ahora no te miento?  
>* No lo sé.<br>* Entonces no piensas irte…¿ no?

Por favor que diga que no.

* Sí .

¡Mierda!

* ¿ Sí? ¿ por qué ?- intenté no mostrar la angustia que sentía.  
>* Sigo pensando lo mismo. Soy consecuente con mis principios.<br>* ¿ Consecuente? ¿ con qué? Estabas equivocada.  
>* Pero sigo penando lo mismo y después de lo que le dije….. es mejor que busque otra secretaria.<p>

Seguía pensando igual de mí.

* Se que está buscando una secretaría, pero no quiero a otra la quiero a usted.

Me puse de pie quería hacerla entender que no me importaba nada de lo que me dijera si se quedaba conmigo.

* No me importa lo que me dijo , era verdad. Soy manipulador , arrogante, estricto, despreciable y me gusta mucho, muchísimo el sexo. Yo no busco a las mujeres ellas vienen a mí. Cuando me acuesto con ellas ya saben que no tendré ningún tipo de compromiso con ellas. No me aprovecho de las mujeres. Si alguna se encapricha de mí no es mi culpa y tampoco me importa una mierda. Yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero. Soy el mismísimo demonio, pero soy así no tengo que esconder nada y tampoco voy a cambiar. Cuando empezó a trabajar para mí, ya me conocía ¿ qué ha cambiado? No me he acostado contigo porque me gusta muchísimo como trabaja y me organiza toda mi maldita casa. Pero me encantaría follarte. Se que tu también lo quieres aunque no lo reconozcas.

Le solté todo esperando que no me rechazara . La miré y dios cuanto la deseaba.

* Se equivoca conmigo. Nunca le he mostrado el más mínimo interés sexual hacía usted. Si le he dado otra impresión lo siento….. yo no …sólo he querido hacer bien mi trabajo. Será mejor que me vaya.

No iba a dejar que se fuera. Haría lo que fuera por tenerla conmigo.

* Isabella en unos de los dormitorios de invitados hay algo para ti. Por favor prepárate y está lista a las ocho.  
>* ¿ Qué? A las ocho es la fiesta.<br>* Exacto.  
>* No . No pienso ir. He preparado una fiesta en parejas. No tengo a nadie y yo…<br>* Isabella , yo seré su pareja vendrá conmigo.  
>* Eso si que no.<br>* Es una orden.  
>* No . No voy a dar que hablar a la gente , van a creer que nos estamos acostando.<br>* Eres mi secretaría, por supuesto que no pensaran eso. No sea cabezota.  
>* Según su reputación claro que lo pensaran y el lo último que quiero.<p>

¿Tan malo sería acostarse conmigo ? ¿ Se avergonzaba de mí?

Vi su propósito de salir y caminé hacia ella cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Estaba furioso. Me había rechazado y humillado con esa declaración.

* Siento mucho que se avergüence de mí. No quiero que su reputación se resienta por que la maldita gente que venga a la jodida fiesta piense que follamos. Pero sabes qué , ¡me importa una mierda la gente y me acuesto con quien me da la gana! Podemos practicar si quieres , al menos si hablan que sea verdad.  
>* ¡Eres un maldito cerdo arrogante de mierda! Estoy deseando que termine este mes para no verde más la cara.<p>

Eso fue una daga directa al corazón.

Se fue enfadada y yo me quedé un rato más en el despacho bebiendo. Cuando me recuperé un poco fui a cambiarme. Me duché me coloqué el esmoquin y bajé.

Allí estaba mi diosa.

* Está usted tremendamente sexy señorita Swan- le susurré al oido y noté como se estremeció.

* Señor Cullen , eso no es apropiado- rodé los ojos . Ella y sus normas.  
>* Vamos a tomar una copa – le agarré para que no escapara y tiré de ella hasta el jardín.<p>

Pedí dos copas de champán.

* Hola Edward, cuanto tiempo.

Comenzó el juego. Esto era lo que no me gustaba, la clase de gente con la que tenía que tratar.

* Buenas noches Aro- le di la mano-. Ella es Isabella Swan mi asistente.  
>* Hola señorita encantado.<br>* El gusto es mío-dijo Bella siempre tan educada.  
>* Tienes muy buen gusto para escoger a tus empleadas.<br>* Aro …- le gruñi. Ella es MÍA.  
>* Tranquilo chico. Vamos cariño, vamos a tomar algo. Luego hablamos parejita.<p>

* Tu familia -me anunció.  
>* Bien.<br>* Ahora vuelvo.

Me alejé de ella a regañadientes. Saludé a todos y mi padre me pidió que le presentara a Bella a mi familia.

* Ven , quiero presentarte al resto de mi familia.  
>* Está bien.<br>* Bella ya conoces a mi padre Carlisle.  
>* Hola Bella.<br>* Hola Carlisle encantada de volver a verle.  
>* Ella es mi madre Esme, mi hermana Alice y su novio Jasper Hale.<br>* Encantada.  
>* Bella he escuchado hablar mucho de ti. Me encanta que sepas poner a mi hermano en su lugar. Es un gruñón.<p>

Bufé ya empezaban conmigo.

* Él es mi hermano Emmet y su mujer Rosalie.

Emmet la abrazo y me entraron ganas de matarlo. Él la estaba tocando y yo ni siquiera podía acercarme.

* Hola-dijo con voz estrangulada.  
>* Emmet la vas a asustar y a asfixiar- dijo Alice.<br>* Encantada . Es un gusto conoceros a todo.  
>* Hijo cuídala, no la pierdas. Parece una buena chica. Trátala bien.<br>* Sí mamá- le contesté rodando los se rieron.

Nos dirigimos a cenar y no veía a Bella por ninguna parte. La busqué por el jardín y no había rastro de ella. Me dirigí a la cocina y la encontré como siempre controlando el más mínimo detalle. Era fantástica.

* Isabella ¿ qué haces?- se asustó.  
>* Me ha asustado.<br>* Lo siento. Venga vamos a cenar.  
>* No , no he colocado un sitio para mí. No sabía que me iban a hacer venir a la fuerza.<p>

¿ Cómo pensaba que la iba a dejar sin cenar y sola?

* Tu te sientas a mi lado, con mi familia.  
>* Eso no está bien.<br>* Por favor no te pongas difícil, todos te están esperando.

* Está bien .

A todos les caía bien Bella. No pararon de conversar con ella durante toda la cena. Yo sólo podía admirarla . Después de la cena nos dirijimos a el jardín de nuevo. Todos comenzaron a bailar pero yo tenía que trabajar y no bailar con ella. Pero buscaría un hueco luego.

La vi bailando con James . ¡Joder ! Ese tipo era un bastardo. La estaba tocando. La agarraba la cintura …. tenía que controlarme o lo mataría en este mismo momento.

* ¿Edward estás bien?- jasper siempre en el justo momento.  
>* Sí , sólo estoy é a que terminara la canción que me pareció eterna y me dirigí a ella a reclamarle aunque no tenía derecho.<p>

* Ahora baila conmigo- le ordené.La atraje contra mí fuerte y comenzamos a bailar. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados. Podía sentir nuestros cuerpos. Estaba ruborizada y no se atrevía a mirarme. Me encantaba el color que adquirían sus mejillas, pero sus ojos eran lo mejor. Noté como temblaba su cuerpo.

* Así que te molestan que te vean conmigo y no te importa que te vean con el primero que se te acerca.  
>* Sólo estoy siendo amable con los clientes de tu empresa. Intento ser buena anfitriona.<br>* No quiero que se te acerque ningún hombre.  
>* Señor , no soy una niña pequeña , se cuidarme sola.<p>

No quería que nadie la mirara o la tocara.

* No tengo paciencia Swan.  
>* Bella – Emmet apareció arruinándolo todo.<br>* ¿ Bella?- pregunté indignado. ¿ Por qué todo el mundo podía llamarla así menos yo?  
>* Bueno me ha dicho que prefiere que la llamen así ¿ no?-preguntó Emmet mirándola.<br>* Claro ella es muy amable con todo el mundo- comenté visiblemente muy molesto.  
>* Bella baila conmigo y deja a este….tipo que gruña solo.<p>

Me fui a la barra y antes de llegar fui interceptado por James.

* Hola Edward- me estrechó la mano . Yo lo único que quería era partirle el cuello.  
>* James …<br>* Quería hablar contigo de Bella. La he invitado a cenar y querías que le dejaras respirar y le dieras el día libre el viernes que viene.  
>* James te lo diré sólo una vez…..si te vuelves a acercar a ella, te mataré.<br>* ¿Edward ?¿ Qué?  
>* Te arrancaré la polla y se la daré de comer a los perros . ¿ has entendido con claridad?<p>

James me miró aterrorizado.

* Sí, claro .

Lo dejé allí y me fui a tomarme todo el alcohol que cupiera en mi cuerpo a mi despacho.

Al cabo de un rato llamaron a la puerta y ella entró a torturarme otra vez.

* Señor Cullen- bufé-. ¿Se encuentra bien?  
>* ¿ Ya se han ido todos?<br>* Sí , ha eso venía. Me voy a a casa y quería….  
>* No , quédate. Es muy tarde- no quería que se fuera sola tan tarde.<br>* Llamaré a un taxi.  
>* No .<br>* Señor Cullen no ….  
>* ¿También llamas señor a James?<p>

Respiró hondo.

* Sabes que me ha pedido que te deje libre una tarde?  
>* Sí me lo comentó.<p>

Me acerqué a ella y la acorralé contra la pared.

* Te he dicho que no quiero verte con ningún hombre- le gruñí.  
>* Señor Cullen , no es mi padre.<br>* Y doy gracias por ello.

Estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Me pegué contra ella fuerte , ansiaba su contacto, sus labios , su sabor. La quería oír gemir. Subí mis manos por sus sedosos muslos y en un impulso la senté en la mesa y me posicioné entre sus piernas. La besé con más fuego y adentré mi lengua en su boca sin permiso y al fin escuché mi ansiado gemido que provoqué en ella. Sus manos subieron a mi pelo atrayéndome hacía ella. Bajé por su cuello y besé y mordí marcándola para que todos vieran que tenía dueño. No me importaba que ella se enfadara, pero tampoco había puesto resistencia.

* He deseado tanto esto- le dije-. Esta noche he estado caliente por tu culpa toda la noche. Verte bailar con otro me enfurecía y sólo pensaba en hacerte mía toda la noche hasta que no desearas estar con nadie más.  
>* Edward …- dios me llamó por mi nombre.<br>* Oh dios repítelo.  
>* Edward -repitió y la besé con más fuerza.<p>

Acaricié su trasero atrayéndola contra mi cadera. La escuchaba gemir y me hacía perder el control. Me froté contra ella y jadeamos a la vez.

* Mira como me tienes.. te deseo tanto Bella..

* No , para.  
>* ¿ Qué? ¿Por qué?<p>

Me empujó fuera de ella.

* ¿ He hecho algo…?  
>* Tengo que irme- fue directa a la puerta.<br>* Bella por favor quédate conmigo esta noche. No te vayas.  
>* No , tengo que irme . Esto es un error.<br>* ¿ Un error?- eso me hizo daño.

Cogí la botella de whiskey y me puse a beber más de lo que debería. No podía quitármela de la cabeza.

Bajé a que Garret me llevara pero este había salido a llevarla a casa. Al menos no se había ido sola. Cogí mi mercedes y fui a buscar una explicación.

No se como llegué y cómo no tuve un accidente. Conducía bastante bien pero apenas veía la carretera.

Llamé a su puerta . No me abría y volví a llamar . Si no me abría echaría la puerta abajo. Al fin abrió y casi me caigo de culo.

* ¿Tienes la costumbre de recibir a tus visitas con ese aspecto?  
>* Edward ¿ qué haces aquí?<p>

* ¿ No estarás esperando a nadie más?

Su mirada me atravesó.

* No me digas que hay algún hombre porque lo mato. Bella lo mato , no lo puedo soportar.

El corazón comenzó a galopar en mi pecho y la adrenalina se mezcló en mi sangre. Busqué algún rastro de un hombre o algún olor , pero todo olía a ella.

* Edward estás borracho…- si mucho y es por tu culpa.

* No entiendo lo que está pasando…  
>* ¿ Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó.<br>* No te hagas la tonta por favor. No puedo creer que seas tan fría. Cuando te toco te estremeces y cuando nos hemos besado has gemido en mi boca. Y luego me dices que soy un error…

Por favor dime que me mentiste.

* Yo no te he besado has sido tu el que….  
>* ¿ Soy un error Bella?-di un paso hacía ella. Quería besarle y tocarla otra vez. Sentir sus labios en los mios , morder su cuello. Acariciar su cuerpo.<br>* Eres mi jefe… no esta bien. Además tu eres tan….- me callé.

No me ocultes tus pensamientos.

* ¿Tan qué? Bella .

Di otro paso más . Envuelta en esa toalla me estaba volviendo loco.

* Desde que viniste a la entrevista no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Te deseé desde el primer momento, pero había algo más que no supe ver . Fueron pasando los días y cada día te necesitaba más. Quería tener tu cuerpo pero también quería tu corazón y tu alma. Lo ansiaba. Después de besarte toqué el cielo aunque no tenga derecho estar en el, lo quiero. Quiero que me desees que desees dármelo todo.  
>* Te estás confundiendo. Yo no te besé , ni te deseo. Es mejor que te vayas.<br>* ¿ Por qué mientes? ¿ Por qué lo niegas?

¡No! No me eches…

se echó sobre la pared y no pude aguantarme más y la besé. Agarré su rostro. Al principio no me correspondió pero cuando lamí sus labios se volvio tan loca como yo. Ahora no lo podría negar. Intenté transmitirle todo lo que sentía con ese beso. Un beso apasionado, ardiente y bestial. La escuchaba gemir y más me descontrolaba.

* Tu cuerpo tiembla por mí, te estremeces …puedo oler tu excitación. Bella no lo puedes negar, lo quieres tanto como yo. Me perteneces y vas a ser mía.

Intente quitarle lo que llevaba puesto y ver su hermoso cuerpo.

* No-dije con un ataque repentino de cordura.  
>* ¿ Por qué? No te avergüences.<br>* No puedo.  
>* ¿ Amas a otro?<br>* ¿ Qué? …no * ¿ Qué me estás haciendo Isabella? Nunca he tenido se suplicar por sexo.

Comenzé a dar vueltas por la sala. Estaba fuera de mí. La necesitaba y ella me rechazaba una y otra vez.

* Es mejor que se vaya, esto no esta bien.  
>* Dime por qué te niegas . ¿No te parezco atractivo o suficiente mente hombre para ti?<p>

Se quedó pensativa.

* Contéstame.  
>* Ya se lo dije ….<br>* ¡ No!-grité-. No vuelvas a llamarme de usted . Soy Edward y tu Bella. Sólo nosotros.

Por favor no des un paso atrás.

* Edward es tarde , mañana podemos hablar con más tranquilidad.

No quería irme y no me iría hasta conseguir algo de ella.

* Edward quédate aquí sentado. Voy a cambiarme y ponerme algo de ropa y te hago un café de esos que te gustan.

Enseguida ya tenía la taza de café en las manos.

* Princesa, haces el mejor café de el puto mundo.  
>* Edward – le recriminé el lenguaje.<br>* Perdón nena, castígame- y le ofrecí sonrisa libidinosa. Deseaba que me castigara.

Agarré su nuca y devoré su boca. Ella me correspondió inmediatamente.

* No Edward , para.  
>* Me vuelves loco nena.<br>* Ven vamos a la cama. Hoy duermes aquí, no estas en condiciones de coger un coche.

¿Abría dado su brazo a torcer?

* Umnnmn , princesa que me estás proponiendo.  
>* Nada Cullen….no seas mal pensado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es quitarte la ropa y acostarte.<br>* ¿ En tu cama contigo?  
>* Que más quisieras.<p>

Tiró de mí mientras iba tropezando con las paredes.

* Edward desnúdate y duerme aquí- señaló su cama-. Si necesitas algo estaré en el sofá de el salón.

No iba a dejar que ella durmiera en ese lugar por mí.

* No , quédate conmigo. Duerme conmigo.  
>* Ni loca.<br>* Por favor , juro que no te haré nada, que no te tocaré. No consentiré que duermas allí por mi culpa.

Sólo quería sentirla junto a mí, aunque sea por esta noche.

* Edward ….  
>* Me iré si no duermes aquí.<br>* No puedes conducir en esas condiciones…  
>* Exacto y será tu responsabilidad si mato a alguien.<p>

* Está bien Edward dormiré contigo, pero compórtate.  
>* Contigo siempre nena.<p>

Comencé a desnudarme despacio y mostrando lo que tenía para ofrecerle. Todas las mujeres habían alagado mi cuerpo, pero Bella era diferente. Sabía que me estaba observando aunque ella era muy tímida. La vi morderse el labio síntoma de nerviosismo y deseo . Deseo por mí. La miré con deseo y le sonreí para hacerle ver que sabía lo que producía en ella. Pero me volvió la cara rápidamente.

* Bella , puedes mirar lo que quieras. Quiero que te guste y disfrutes tanto de mi cuerpo físicamente como de la vista. Quiero que te excites al mirarme como me pasa a mí contigo. Quiero que me desees como yo a ti.

Nos metimos en la cama y me apreté contra ella.

* Edward ¿ qué haces?  
>* Princesa sólo quiero dormir abrazado a ti. Dame eso . Te prometo que no te haré nada. Sólo quiero sentirte ….por favor sólo eso princesa.<p>

La rodeé con mi brazo haciéndola chocar con mi cadera y haciéndonos gemir los dos.

* Tranquila , quería sentirte cerca.

Hundí mi cara en su cuello y aspiré.

* Hueles tan bien. Tu olor es embriagador, excitante y adictivo. Me vuelves loco nena.

Metí mi mano bajo su camiseta y acaricié su vientre. Le hacía cosquillas y dibujos en su piel.

* No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de hacer el amor contigo. Tienes que enseñarme princesa. Nunca he hecho el amor , siempre he follado, pero contigo es otra cosa más especial.

* Edward yo…..

por favor no me rechaces de nuevo.

* ¿ Qué princesa?- ten confianza en mí.  
>* Yo … Edward yo soy …. soy virgen.<p>

La apreté más contra mí. No me podía haber dicho na da mejor que eso. Yo sería el primero y ningún hombre la tocaría. No podía ser más feliz.

* Eres demasiado buena para mí. No te dije nada. Nos quedamos. Me quedé dormidos con mi diosa en mis brazos. No podía ser más feliz.

Me desperté y la cama estaba vacía. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Me levanté y fui a buscar a mi Bella.

Allí estaba cocinando y olía a su magnífico café. La rodeé con mis brazos.

* Buenos días princesa.

Noté como me sonrió.

* Buenos días Edward ¿ cómo te encuentras hoy?  
>* Como si un camión hubiera atropellado mi cabeza.<p>

Los dos nos reímos y le besé el cuello. Vi la marca que le hice el día anterior y mi ego se ensanchó.

* Edward…- me empujó-. Vamos a desayunar.

Cuando se dió la vuelta y me vio en boxer casi se le caen los platos. Le sonreí .

* Garret a traído ropa para ti.

¿ Cómo?

* Llamé a tu casa y pedí que te la trajeran. Espero que no te haya molestado.  
>* Estás en todo nena. ¿Pero no te molesta a ti que sepan que he pasado la noche contigo?<p>

Estaría encantado de decir que ella era mía.

* Son tus leales empleados, además no hemos hecho nada.  
>* Aún .<br>* Anda vamos a desayunar.

Nos sentamos en la mesa.

* Es el mejor desayuno que he comido nunca. Tu café es …no puedo pasar sin el.  
>* Gracias , no es para tanto.<br>* ¿Te importaría que me duchara?  
>* No , claro que no. Estás en tu casa.<br>* Gracias nena.

Me duché lo más rápido que pude . Me di cuenta que no había cogido la ropa que me había dicho Bella. Me puse una toalla y salí a la habitación.

Allí estaba Bella con mi maleta. Cuando me miró se quedó helada. Notaba su deseo de mí. Repasó mi cuerpo sin dejarse un milímetro y me encantaba.

* ¿ Ves algo que te guste?  
>* Eh… yo..eh…la ropa.<p>

* Bella …- me acerqué a ella.-. Déjame ser el primero.  
>* ¿ Qué ?- me miró sorprendida.<br>* Bella déjame amarte , quiero hacerte el amor- por favor di que sí.  
>* Edward ….-<p>

Aplasté mis labios contra los de ella apasionadamente.

* Quiero ser el primero y el último nena, puedo hacerlo . Puedo ser delicado y dulce tu primera vez, por favor…  
>* Edward… – no la dejé quejarse . La empujé a la cama y cayó sobre ella.<br>* Eres tan hermosa….no puedo dejar de admirarte.

Me subí a la cama sobre ella y comencé a besarle.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad hasta ser posesivo, fiero. Dejé sus labios y bajé por mi cuello dando pequeñas mordidas que sabía que le gustaba. Besé todo, su cuello, sus clavícula, sus hombros. La oí gemir.

* Ese es el sonido más maravilloso de el puto mundo. No sabes cuanto he deseado tenerte así y no puedo esperar para lamerte todo tu fantástico cuerpo y probarte.

* Oh Edward …-

Volví a sus labios y se agarró a mí. Al fin se rendía. Subió sus manos a mí cabello y me acercó más a ella. Me adentré bajo su camiseta y comencé a acariciar su ombligo , costillas y al fin llegué a uno de mis tesoros mis amados pechos. Los acaricie , masajeé y ella arqueó su espalda. Tiré de su camiseta y la saqué por su cabeza. Mire a sus pequeños pantalones y también se los quité. Quería tenerla en ropa interior, sólo para mí. La observé durante unos segundos grabando en mi cabeza su cuerpo. La vi colorearse y la intención de tapar su hermoso cuerpo.

* No preciosa . Tienes un cuerpo tremendamente sensual y sexy. Tu piel es tan í a besarla dulce , para disfrutar de todo, sin prisa. Le quité el enganché de el sujetador y los vi. Eran los pechos más putamente perfectos de el mundo. Volvió a ruborizarse.  
>* Estás más hermosa cuando te sonrojas , pero no deberías. No va a ser la única vez que te vea desnuda así que ve acostumbrándote porque tengo la intención de no parar de hacerte el amor durante toda la miré para que viera la verdad en mis ojos.<p>

Volví a besar su cuello y fui bajando hasta sus pechos. Lamí sus pezones y su sabor era delicioso. La oí gemir y eso casi me hace correrme. Seguí chupando y mordiendo . Ella me empujó más cerca de ella. Me dirigí al otro pezón y le di el mismo trato. Fui bajando poco a poco besando toda su piel lamiendo y jugueteando con su ombligo haciéndola reír. Bajé mis manos a el elástico de sus bragas . Podía oler su excitación. Las fui bajando lentamente y se las quite tirándolas en algún lado de la habitación. Con mis manos acaricie desde los pies hasta las rodillas donde me paré para abrirle las piernas y flexionándolas. Comencé a besar el interior de sus muslos y note como se iba tensando a medida que me iba acercando a su parte más íntima.

* Tranquila princesa ya veras que lo vas a disfrutar.

Acaricié sus labios y noté su humedad. Mi miembro vibró de anticipación. Estaba tan duro que podría romper cualquier cosa.

* Mnmnm estás tan húmeda. ¿ Es por mí?

Asintió.

Seguí con mis besos y al fin la probé. Era lo más exquisito que había probado en la vida.

* Ahahah – gritó.

Mi ego subió hasta las nubes. Yo le estaba dando placer a esta mujer. Esos gritos eran por el placer que yo le daba. Su humedad era por mí.

Comencé a chupar y morder con más fuerza su clítoris.

Bella me empujaba más hacía ella. Uno de mis dedos comenzó a acariciar sus labios y la penetré.

* Oh dios…Edward ….  
>* ¿ Te gusta nena?-introduje uno más.<br>* Ahaahh …Edward …sííí….

Ella sólo jadeaba y me estaba enloqueciendo. Noté como su vagina comenzó a contraerse explotando en un inmenso y primer orgasmo que yo le produje. Yo el primero y el único. Seguí lamiendo hasta que bebí todo de ella.

La miré y tenía los ojos cerrados recomponiéndose. Me posicioné sobre ella y me quedé quieto cerca de su rostro maravillándome de ella. De su olor de su cara de placer…. era tan sexy. Abrió los ojos y al verme tan cerca de ella mirándola se ruborizó.

* Eres exquisita.

La besé con pasión. Recorrí con mi lengua por cada milímetro de su boca que ahora era mía. La noté estremecerse y tanteé con mis dedos su entrada.

* Ya estás húmeda ….¿ es por mí?  
>* Sí …sólo por ti.<br>* Oh Bella cuanto deseo estar dentro de ti- le dije sobre sus labios y seguí besáé mi toalla y vi en sus ojos el miedo por mi tamaño.

* Tranquila no te haré daño.

Volvía besarle para tranquilizarla y lo conseguí. Jugueteé y mordí sus pezones. Rocé mi miembro contra su entrada y fui penetrándola poco a poco.

Los dos jadeamos. Un poco más.

* Bella te dolerá un poco , pero pasará . Si quieres que pare sólo dímelo. Te amo.

Gimió .

* ¿ Estás bien?- le preguntó jadeando.

Asentí.

Era tan húmeda y estrecha que tuve que controlarme para no correrme nada más entrar.

Comencé a moverme despacio para que se fuera adaptando a mí. Sentí como se movía y su cara ya no reflejaba dolor ahora era puro placer. Me estaba volviendo loco y no aguantaría mucho viendo a mi diosa con la cara distorsionada por el placer. Sus gemidos iban directamente a mi miembro haciéndolo vibrar. Aceleré mis embestidas y las hice más profundas. Bella enroscó sus piernas en mi caderas y llegué más profundo aun.

Succioné sus pezones y mordí su cuello. Una de mis manos bajó a su clítoris y lo acaricié haciéndola gritar.

* Edward….

la besé con pasión de forma posesiva. Ella era mía.

* Bella ….eres mía , sólo mía ….  
>* Síí… tuya….<p>

Esta declaración casi me hizo venirme.

Bella llegó a su orgasmo quedándose casi desmayada.

Alguna embestida más y llegué al cielo.

* MÍA….- grité y me derrumbe sobre ella..

Estuvimos jadeando durante un rato , no controlé el tiempo pero parecieron horas antes de poder recuperarnos.

Rodé poniéndola sobre mi cuerpo.

* Eso ha sido increíble …-dije.  
>* Sí , no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan fuerte.<br>* Acostúmbrate porque sera mejor.

La besé en su cabello y nos quedamos en la cama abrazados recuperándonos del mejor sexo que tuve en mi vida.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. ACTUALIZARÉ LO ANTES POSIBLE. GRACIAS A TODS. SALUDOS.  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.

Summary: Bella estra a trabajar como secretaría y asistente personal de el mujeriego Edward Cullen en Cullen Corporatión, de donde él es el dueño. A este no le dura más de dos días la misma secretaría.

Esta historia contiene lemmon. para mayores de 18 años.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS POR TODOS LOS REVIEW QUE RECIBO, ALARMAS , HISTORIAS FAVORITAS, AUTOR FAVORITO... POR TODO MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. TODS SOIS GENIALES.

PERDÓN POR LAS FALTAS Y ERRORES. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.

CAPÍTULO SEIS

A ESCONDIDAS

Versión Edward

Sentía como su respiración todavía jadeante se iba apaciguando consiguiendo un ritmo acompasado.

Era increíble lo que había sentido. Nunca tuve un orgasmo tan fuerte. Quizá esa fuera la diferencia entre hacer el amor y follar. Acababa de de tener el orgasmo más grande de mi puta vida y ya estaba listo para el siguiente asalto, pero no quería asustarla. Fue su primera vez y tendría que estar dolorida.

Creí que se había dormido. Ella no se movía. No estaba dormida porque su respiración aún no era regular. ¿Estaría asustada? ¿ Se habría arrepentido?

- ¿Princesa… estás bien?

Acaricié su brazo trazando dibujos en el.

* Sí …

Me estaba asustando.

* ¿ Te hice daño? ¿ Te … te has …arrepentido?

Suspiró. No pude aguantar más. Me apoyé en mi brazo con el codo en el colchón , agarré su mandíbula y la hice girar hacía mí.

* Háblame Bella. ¿ Te has arrepentido?- sentía como por segundos se me desgarraba el corazón. Para mí fue magnifico, espectacular , inigualable…pero era su primera vez y ella quizá no disfrutó o fui muy brusco. Aunque sentí como estrujaba mi miembro con su vagina….

Ella sonrió. Estaba ruborizada y veía en sus ojos signos claros de timidez. Sólo estaba avergonzada.

* Estoy bien Edward , no me arrepiento de nada. Sólo estoy un poco abrumada, no esperaba esto… bueno si lo esperaba pero no con tanta intensidad. Todavía estoy recuperá cuerpo y mi mente sintieron un alivio infinito. Me acerqué a ella y la besé, con fuerza con pasión. Quería demostrarle lo maravilloso que fue para mí. También fue mi primera vez. La primera vez que he hecho el amor con una mujer. La primera vez que después de el sexo no deseaba escabullirme o deshacerme de la chica. La primera vez que necesitaba un futuro con alguna mujer, ya que sabía que sólo con hoy no tendría suficiente. Con Bella no. necesitaba más de ella. Mi cuerpo la reclamaba. Ahora ella era mía y tenía hambre de ella. De su cuerpo, de su boca. Ansiaba poseerla de nuevo y que gritara que era mía. Que me pertenecía. Me sentía como un animal en cacería reclamando su presa o trofeo a los demás machos de la manada. Pero no me importaba yo era el rey de la manada y ella era mía.

Agarré sus caderas y la senté encima de mí haciendo chocar nuestros sexos. Los dos jadeamos. Subí mis manos desde su vientre despacio hasta sus pechos , suave y lentamente haciéndola sentir. Acaricié el contorno de sus pechos y pellizqué sus rosados pezones. Sus pezones se convirtieron en piedras y Bella gimió. Se fue contorneando sobre mí volviéndome loco. Su melena castaña caía sobre sus hombros y ocultaban intermitentemente sus pechos con los movimientos sensuales que realizaba.

Levanté un poco sus caderas y acaricié su clítoris consiguiendo que mi diosa gritase. Palpé sus labios y estaba tan húmeda ….

coloqué mi erección en su centro y sin más preámbulos me introduje en ella poco a poco y me sentí en el puto cielo.

* Muévete nena .

Con mis manos en sus caderas la ayudaba con los movimientos. Aumentó sus movimientos sin decir nada. De su boca sólo salían gritos y jadeos sin sentido entre si, pero para mi eran la canción más hermosa que había escuchado.

Aumenté la velocidad y fuerza de las envestidas. Bella arqueó su espalda exponiéndome sus pechos que ahora saltaban salvajemente ante mis ojos. Los agarré y estrujé con fuerza. Sentí que estábamos próximos al clímax así que agarré su rostro y lo acerqué a mí para que me mirara. No quería perderme nada.

* Bella mírame. No cierres los ojos.

Ella obedeció.

Unos segundos después sentí como estrangulaba mi miembro llegando a su clímax provocando que yo explotara y esparciera mi semilla violentamente dentro de ella.

Se derrumbó sobre mí. Me sentía pleno. No había nada en el mundo inigualable a esto .

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

¡ Mierda! ¿ Quién me llamaba ?

Bella se movió para quitarse de encima de mí para que atendiera el teléfono. La agarré por los muslos y negué con la cabeza. Me miró a los ojos.

- Puede ser importante – me dijo.

Bufé y lo cogí.

* Diga- grité.  
>* Edward hijo, ¿ qué ocurre?<br>* Hola mamá perdona. Estaba ocupado.  
>* Hijo tienes que descansar y disfrutar un poco de la vida. Todo no es trabajar- sonreí. Miré a Bella que estaba tumbada con su perfecto cuerpo expuesto ante mí con sus ojos cerrados. Su boca abierta ligeramente con sus labios rojos e hinchados por mis besos. Todo su cansancio, su respiración agitada, sus sonrojos , su placer… todo era provocado por mí.<br>* Eso intento mamá.

Mi mano fueros a su vientre y comenzaron a dibujar con lineas de fuego inexistentes en su piel. Bella abrió los ojos y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

* ¿Vas a venir a almorzar ?  
>* No lo sé mamá.<br>* Por favor cariño ven ….y trae a Bella. La invité y no quiero que deje de venir. Esa chica en maravillosa.  
>* Bien mamá intentaré convencer a Isabella de todas las formas posibles para que me acompañe.<br>* Ese es mi hijo. A ti nada se te resiste. Un beso cariño te espero.  
>* Bien mamá otro para ti.<p>

Colgué.

* ¿ A dónde tengo que acompañarte?  
>* A casa de mis padres- le aclaré mientras la besaba y me posicionaba sobre ella.<p>

Al sentir su piel contra la mía , sus pechos gemí en su boca. Mi lengua buscó la suya. Bella tiró de mi pelo hacía ella y mis manos fueron a sus nalgas aprisionándolas contra mí, rozándonos de nuevo.

* Oh Edward…  
>* Nena te necesito. Necesito saciarme de ti. Nunca tendré suficiente…quiero más.<br>* Edward para- dijo jadeando.

La miré con temor. ¿Quizá ella se habría cansado de mí tan rápido?

* ¿ Qué?-inqurí.  
>* Es sólo que …. apenas los conozco y …<br>* Tranquila estaré contigo.  
>* ¡No!<br>* ¿No?  
>* Quiero decir ..no quiero que les digas nada de nosotros. No quiero que sepan nada. ¿ Qué van a pensar de mí?<br>* Eres ridícula.

Me levanté y me senté en la cama.

* ¿ Sí, Edward?¿ Soy ridícula? No te das cuenta que es el cliché de siempre. Secretaría se lía con su atractivo jefe. ¡ Qué típico!  
>* Y porque no este : jefe se enamora de su sexy y perfecta secretaria. Después de insistir e insinuarse más de mil veces, ella accede a hacer el amor con él haciéndolo el hombre más feliz de el puto mundo.<p>

Versión Bella

¿ Acababa de decir que esta enamorado de mí?

Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

* Princesa no lo pienses más. Si no quieres hoy no diré nada pero tampoco me esconderé. No estamos haciendo nada malo y me importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás. Esperaré a que estés más cómoda con la situación pero nada más.

Me gustaba que tuviera las cosas tan claras sobre todo respecto a mí, pero no quería parecer la típica chica deslumbrada por el dinero y el poder de su jefe. Sobre todo no quería que creyeran que era una aprovechada.

* Venga-dijo tirando de mí-, vamos a darnos una ducha.

Me introdujo dentro de la ducha sumergiéndome dentro de la cascada de agua caliente. Me enjabonó el pelo con mi champú y luego muy suave mente fue llenando mi cuerpo de besos para luego borrarlos con una esponja llena de espuma. Fue bajando cada vez un poco más hasta llegar a mi vagina. Pasó suavemente la esponja por mis labios y gemí. No podía controlarlos. Era increíbles las sensaciones y el placer que sentía con sólo una caricia por su parte. Con sólo que sólo respirase cerca de mi me estremecía. Bajó la esponja acariciando mis piernas hasta llegar a los pies. Luego la soltó y utilizó sus manos para deshacer el camino recorrido parándose indefinidamente en mi sexo.

Sus mágicos dedos acariciaban mi clítoris produciéndome olas de placer devastadoras. Me encantaba sentir su mano en mí. Su calor, su proximidad, como me toca . Esos dedos prodigiosos…..umnmnm….

Introdujo un dedo.

* Nena siempre estás tan húmeda, me vuelves loco cariño.  
>* ¡Oh dios! Otro dedo más.<br>* ¿ Te gusta nena?  
>* Síííí .<br>* Dime cuanto te gusta…..- no podía contestar * Isabella contesta o pararé.

Sus embestidas fueron aflojando.

* No por favor Edw…Edward, …no pares- le pedí.  
>* Dime cuanto te gusta que te folle con mis dedos.<br>* Me encanta , me gusta muchísimo-añadí.Siguió con las envestidas, esta vez más fuertes. Se arrodilló , puso unos de mis pies en mi hombro para tener mas acceso a mi centro . Su lengua lamió mi clítoris y sus dedos seguían con sus embestidas frenéticas. Mi corazón lo sentía en cada parte de mi cuerpo a punto de explotar. Seguía mordiendo , chupando y lamiendo cada vez más rápido. Sólo escuchaba sus gruñidos y mis jadeos cada vez más altos y llegó un momento que lo vi todo blanco y creí que mi cerebro estalló.  
>* ¡ Edward!Sentía a mi cuerpo separado de mi mente. Floraba y todo lo veía blanco. Era tanto el placer que experimenté que me desmayé.<br>* ¿ Bella estás bien?Todavía no podía hablar. En este momento lo único que podía pensar era en respirar y no parecer que hubiera corrido cinco horas sin parar.  
>* Cariño me estás asustando -dijo Edward.<br>* Estoy bien es que eres realmente bueno y estoy recomponiéndome.

Me ofreció una de sus sonrisas arrebatadoras.

Cogí la esponja y la colmé de gel. Comencé a lavarlo como él hizo conmigo . Su cuello, sus brazos , sus pectorales, sus abdominales. Umnmnm cada vez más caliente. Su vientre …cuando llegué a su miembro salté dándole una sonrisa seductora. Él no apartaba los ojos de los míos los cuales hacían que me sintiera un poco cohibida , pero quería devolverle tanto placer como él me había dado. Seguí hacía abajo por su pierna derecha y cuando terminé con esta subí por su pierna izquierda. Cuando llegué de nuevo a su miembro solté la esponja y al fin y por primera vez la acaricié.

Con un sólo contacto Edward jadeó inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás. Bajo mi mano se sentía suave y duro. Comencé a besar su cuello y fui bajando por su pecho y sus esculpidos abdominales siguiendo el camino que recorrían los bellos desde el obligo hasta su sexo. Era tan sexy….

Llegué a su erección y lamí su cabeza . No sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer , era la primera vez que iba a hacer esto pero haría todo lo posible por hacerlo disfrutar.

Me la fui introduciendo lentamente en mi boca. La rodeaba con mi lengua y chupaba . Lamia de arriba a abajo y lo escuchaba gemir.

- Me estás matando- dijo. Mi yo interior se sentía orgullosa de poder hacer esto y darle placer.

Su mano me agarró el pelo y comenzó a marcarme el ritmo. Me introducí en la boca todo lo que pude, pues era bien grande. Intenté relajar la garganta para que entrara más aún y lo conseguí. Cuando toco mi garganta Edward gritó.

Comenzó a embestir mi boca una y otra vez. Cada vez mas fuerte hasta que sentí que se retiraba.

* ¿ No lo hago bien?  
>* Lo haces putamente bien pero voy a terminar …<p>

Me la volví a introducir en la boca y comencé a chuparlo y lamerlo rápidamente hasta que sentí su semen en mi garganta.

En un segundo Edawrd me cogió en brazos y me besaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

* Vamos a salir de aquí o no llegaremos para el almuerzo mas bien para la cena-dije.

Me sonrió.

* Tienes toda la razón señorita.

Salimos de el baño y nos arreglamos en silencio.

Me sentía como si no fuera mi vida o fuera un sueño maravilloso.

Me coloqué un vestido blanco de tirantes con unas sandalias de tacón de el mismo color . Mi pelo suelto y un poco de maquillaje.

Edward se puso la ropa que Garret le trajo. Unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa blanca que se remangó hasta los codos. Estaba tan atractivo.

* Estás preciosa nena.  
>* Parece que vamos a juego.- me sonrió.<br>* ¿Estás lista?  
>* Sí.<p>

Dirigiéndome a mi coche sentí como tiraban de mi brazo.

* ¿ Dónde crees que vas?  
>* ¿A por mi coche?- dije como si fuera obvio.<br>* ¿Crees que dejarías que te fueras en tu coche estando yo aquí?  
>* Edward ya hemos hablado de eso.<br>* Bella aunque no fuéramos nada, hubiera venido a recogerte. No dejaría que fueras sola. ¿ Lo entiendes? Y eso mi familia lo sabe. Me conocen Bella.

Eso era lógico. No hay nada malo. Yo no se donde viven y podría perderme.

* Está bien .Nos dirigimos a su mercedes negro. Tan elegante y tan …..caro. Bufé. No me sentía nada cómoda.

Me abrió la puerta de el copiloto y su esencia me invadió. Todo el coche olía a él. Me senté en el asiento y cerré los ojos. De pronto me sentí excitada de nuevo. Sólo con su olor me volvía loca. Mi respiración se estaba descontrolando y ni siquiera Edward estaba todavía dentro de el coche. Intenté relajarme.

* Bella , ¿ estás bien? No tienes que ponerte nerviosa. Ya los conoces y además les caíste muy bien. No hay nada de que preocuparse.  
>* Estoy bien.<p>

De camino a la mansión Cullen iba mirando a la ventana. No era capaz de mirarlo sin tirarme encima de él. No se lo que me pasaba pero mi cuerpo iba por otra parte que mi cerebro. Lo miré de soslayo por mis pestañas y lo vi que miraba mis piernas. Al sentarme el vestido se me subió un poco exponiendo un poco mis muslos.

* Edward mira a la carretera.  
>* Me resulta un poco difícil.<br>* Compórtate – le dije aunque me lo tenía que aplicar a mí.Tardamos poco en llegar. Edward corría bastante y aparte estaba tan distraída con él que apenas me di cuenta de el recorrido.

Tan pronto como aparcamos toda la familia salió a saludarnos.  
>* Ya pensábamos que no vendríais- dijo Carlisle.<br>* Cuando mamá me llamó estaba ocupado.  
>* ¿ Cómo se llama?- le preguntó riéndose su padre-. Bueno contando que al menos se lo í como todo el calor me subía a mis mejillas.<br>* Hola Bella, me alegro que hayas aceptado la invitación.  
>* Gracias por invitarme.<br>* Hola cariño me saludó Esme. ¿ Has dormido bien ? Pareces cansada. Quizá deberíamos de haber dejado el almuerzo para otro día.  
>* No , estoy muy bien, de verdad.<br>* ¡Hola Bella!- me abrazó….demasiado fuerte.  
>* Emmet , necesito respirar.<br>* Bella , encantado de volver a verte- me saludó Jasper aunque no podía darle ni la mano ni un abrazo porque todavía estaba aprisionada con Emmet.  
>* Hola Jasper- me acerqué y le di dos besos.<br>* Hola Bella- era Alice-, tenía muchas ganas de verte y hablar contigo de un asunto … de chicas.  
>* Muy bien- le contesté.<br>* Hola Rosalie-la saludé. Con ella tenía menos confianza.  
>* Hola-contestó.<p>

Entramos al interior de la casa. Por supuesto era impresionante y muy bien decorada. Nos adentramos en el comedor y todo estaba colocado y organizado. Una gran mesa ovalada de madera maciza oscura rodeada de sillas de igual material y color con los asientos acorchados..

Nos sentamos todos a almorzar. Todos estábamos sentados con nuestras respectivas parejas a nuestros lados. Menos Esme y Carlisle que presidian la mesa cada uno aun lado.

* Esme, está todo buenísimo.  
>* Gracias cariño.<p>

Carlisle y Edward se enfrascaron en una charla de negocios . Mientras Esme y Alice me preguntaban cosa personales.

* ¿ Vives sola?-preguntó Esme.  
>* Sí .<br>* ¿ Y tus padres?  
>* Ellos viven cada uno en sitios diferentes . Están separados.<br>* Oh lo siento Bella. Tuvo que ser muy difícil para ti.  
>* No para nada. Era bebé cuando ocurrió.<p>

En ese momento Edward me agarró la mono bajo la mesa y me dio un pequeño apretón cariñoso. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente. Sólo con un roce me ponía a mil. Edward seguía conversando con su padre.

* ¿No te sientes sola?  
>* No . Estoy ocupada trabajando y tengo tiempo de sentirme sola.<br>* Quizá debieras no trabajar tanto y buscarte y buen novio que esté pendiente de ti.

Edward se tensó.

* No, estoy bien así.  
>* Seguro que tienes muchos detrás de ti, pero te buscaré algunos pretendientes. Conozco a muchachos solteros que estarían encantados de conocerte.<br>* ¡No!-gritó Edward y todos nos volvimos hacia él. Yo lo miré con los ojos muy abierto y el fijó los suyos en los míos llenos de furia.  
>* Edward – le recriminó su madre-, ella tiene todo su derecho de tener vida social aparte de su trabajo.<br>* Isabella está ocupada conmigo. No puedo permitir fisuras. La necesito las veinticuatro horas.  
>* ¡ Edward! ¿ Cómo puedes pensar así?¡Mierda! Por no querer dar a conocer nuestra relación o lo que tuviéramos estaba haciendo que se peleara con su madre.<br>* Ella está conmigo-dijo Edward.  
>* ¿ Cómo ? – dijo su madre con el ceño fruncido.<br>* Lo que quiere decir es que no tengo tiempo ni ganas de tener ningún tipo de relación con nadie- expliqué esperando que me me gruñó.  
>* Eso no está bien. Organizaré una cena. Lo único que falta es que viva en tu casa. Se lleva contigo todo el día y así no encontrará nadie con quien compartir su se levantó y se fue de la mesa.<br>* ¿ Qué le pasa mi hermanito?- preguntó Alice mas para si que para los demás.  
>* Estará frustrado. No habrá podido foll…- Rosalie le dio un manotazo-, acostarse con alguna chica en las últimas veinticuatro sólo pensar que Edward tuviera relaciones con otra chica me revolvía el estomago y sentía como si me clavaran una aguja en el corazón.<p>

* Sólo está estresado. Lleva muchas cosas y negocios para delante y estará cansado.  
>* Nunca lo había visto así-manifestó Jasper-. Ni siquiera con algún negocio.<p>

Nos fuimos a tomar café al jardín.

Edward no estaba por ningún lado.

* Estará en su habitación- me informó Alice cortando mis pensamientos y mi búsqueda.  
>* Ah.<br>* Puedes subir a buscarlo si lo crees conveniente. Está en el tercer piso.  
>* í que con mucha vegüenza subí hasta el tercer piso de esa mansión y abrí puerta por puerta . Llegué a la última y allí estaba sentado con la cabeza entre sus manos y con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.<br>* Edward- le llamé desde el umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio. Volvió su cara hacía mí y noté que estaba furioso.

Se levanto, se dirigió hacía mí y después de cerrar la puerta me estampo contra esta y me besó. Este beso hambriento , fiero y apasionado. Era el que más me gustaba. Edward me aplastaba contra la pared y se pegaba más a mí mientras que yo lo atraía tirando de su sedoso y rebelde pelo.

Sus manos subieron por mis muslos adentrándose bajo mi vestido . Una de sus manos agarró mis bragas y me las arrancó.

- Edward – le reñí , aunque gemí de placer.

Me cogió en brazos y enredé mis piernas en sus caderas.

* Edward nos van a escuchar.  
>* Eso es lo que quiero – dijo y sin previo aviso se adentró en mí.<br>* Aahhgg, Edward ….  
>* Si nena, grita. Que todos se enteren que eres mía.<p>

Sus embestidas se volvieron frenéticas y en pocos minutos todo se volvió una locura. Me estampaba contra la pared con cada grandiosa embestida que recibía, produciendo un escandaloso ruido que acompañado de nuestros gemidos era indiscutible lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la habitación.

* Di que eres mía Bella- me ordenó.  
>* Sí .<br>* Di lo . Quiero escucharlo de tus labios.  
>* Sí, Edward . Soy tuya sólo tuya.<br>* Dí que no vas a salir con nadie más que conmigo. Que ningún hombre te tendrá como yo ahora.  
>* Sí Edward. Sólo tu.<br>* Este cuerpo es mío y tu me perteneces.  
>* Síííí-y el orgasmo me llegó aniquilando mi cuerpo seguido de el de él unas cuantas embestidas más. Si no llega a estas Edward sujetándome me hubiera desplomado en el suelo.<p>

Edward reposó su cabeza en mi hombro sin salir de mi recomponiéndose. Todavía respirábamos con dificultad y no podíamos hablar.

Poco a poco se fue separando de mi dejándome una sensación de vacío. De pronto me vino una oleada de vergüenza por saber si su familia nos había escuchado. Él pareció notarlo.

* Edward tu familia…..

Bufó.

* Ya te he dicho que no me importa. De todas formas no te preocupes no han escuchado nada , te lo puedo asegurar.  
>* ¿ Cómo estás tan seguro?<br>* Te recuerdo Bella que he vivido aquí y he hecho más cosas aparte de dormir cuando era un adolescente.  
>* Oh – ese comentario me sentó mal.<p>

Me arreglé la ropa y fui a abrir la puerta pero él me agarró.

* Recuerda Bella que no tengo paciencia. No voy a aguantar que te busquen citas y que me quiten lo que es mío delante de mis narices. Sabes bien que yo juego para ganar y hago lo que sea por conseguirlo. ¿ Te ha quedado claro?

No pude contestar. Se acercó a mí y me besó de nuevo desenfrenadamente sólo por un momento y luego me miró a los ojos.

* Arregla esto Bella, sino quieres que mate a cada una de las citas que te busque mi madre. Sabes que no bromeo. Que el cielo me perdone , pero mataré a cualquier hijo de puta que se atreva a tocarte.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se fue dejándome ahí aturdida.

El problema era que sabía que el no lo decía por decir. Era capaz de matarlos de verdad. Eso era lo que me asustaba . Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado y posesivo con algo.

¡ Mierda! Dónde me había metido.

¿QUÉ TAL ? ¿ OS HA GUSTADO? 


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.

Summary: Bella estra a trabajar como secretaría y asistente personal de el mujeriego Edward Cullen en Cullen Corporatión, de donde él es el dueño. A este no le dura más de dos días la misma secretaría.

esta historia contiene lemmon. para mayores de 18 años.

CAPÍTULO SIETE

CHOQUE DE TITANES

El camino de vuelta fue en silencio. Después de despedirnos de su familia no volvió a emitir ninguna palabra. Llegamos a mi casa, lo miré y él seguía mirando al frente sin decir nada. Me bajé de el coche muy enfadada y dando un portazo a su mercedes de mierda.

Sin mirar atrás me metí en mi edificio, ¿ Qué se creía? ¿ Cómo podía tratarme así? En realidad sabía por qué lo hacía. Estaba celoso y molesto por no querer dar a conocer nuestra relación si se le podía llamar así a lo que teníamos.

¿ Qué iban a decir los demás cuando se enterasen?

Que me estaba aprovechando de Edward o él de mí. Que sólo me interesaba por su dinero, posición o lo jodidamente atractivo que era. Eramos el típico cliché de secretaria se enamora de su jefe o peor aún. Jefe se aprovecha de su enamorada secretaria.

No podía decir que estaba enamorada de él….¿ o sí? Al menos sabía que me gustaba y mucho. Me encantaba estar con él. Edward me hacía sentir cosas muy intensas y sobre todo me hacía sentir especial. Me cambié de ropa, me puse unos short y una camiseta y me senté en el sofá. Me puse a leer unos de mis libros. Hacía tanto que no lo hacía….y me encantaba. Sobre todo en las tardes lluviosas y frías. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y en la horrible y tortuosa situación en la que me había metido. No quería pensar en lo que iba a hacer ahora. Quizá lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban y separarnos de nuevo. Sólo jefe y secretaria. Cada uno por caminos diferentes, aunque no era lo que yo quería.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Mi dios todopoderoso estaba ahí.

* No lo soporto Bella. No puedo pensar que salgas con otros hombres. Que te miren y que te deseen y quieran meterse entre tus piernas.

Sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón, mezcla de rabia y excitación.

* Ahora no Edward . Ahora soy yo la que no quiere escucharte.

Su mandíbula se tensó. Intenté cerrar la puerta pero él lo impidió. Entró y cerró la puerta. Vino hasta mi como una fiera y trató de besarme.

* ¡No!- le grité.  
>* No me digas que no Bella- me gruñó-. Te necesito.<br>* No Edward esto se a complicado demasiado . Es mejor que no sigamos con esto.  
>* ¡No! ¿ Por qué?<br>* Tu quieres gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y yo no quiero que nadie se entere.  
>* ¿ Te avergüenzas de mí?- me preguntó abatido.<br>* Edward eres el hombre más deseable de el mundo. ¿ Cómo quieres que me avergüence de ti?  
>* Isabella , no te puedes alejar de mí, no lo voy a permitir. Eres mía yo soy tu dueño. Yo he sido tu primera vez, has derramado sangre por mí. Esa es mi sangre, yo he sido el único. Yo soy tu primer orgasmo. He probado tu sabor. Sólo yo se lo exquisita que eres. Soy el único con derecho a hacerte el amor y a follarte. Todo tu cuerpo me pertenece. Nos pertenecemos , nadie más , sólo tu y yo.<p>

En ese momento no tenía escusas para negarme a nada que me pidiera. Todo me llamaba. Su voz , su cuerpo, sus sucias palabras….

llegó a mí sujetándome la cara con fuerza.

* No vuelvas a rechazarme.

Apretó sus labios contra los míos tan fuerte que sentí como fluía sangre de ellos. Su lengua se adentró en mi boca sin ningún tipo de permiso. Gemí .

Me empujó hasta la pared acorralándome entre esta y su cuerpo. Agarró mis manos por encima de mi cabeza con una de sus manos. La otra fue bajando por mis pechos , mi estómago , mi vientre hasta finalmente llegar a mi centro. Comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris y gemí.

* Eso es nena, se que te gusta.

Me encantaba esa manera tan ruda y a la vez dulce con la que me trataba. Su comportamiento era de un loco desesperado pero sus caricias eran suaves y certeras. En ningún momento me hacía daño.

Introdujo un dedo en mí.

* Mmnmnm estás tan húmeda- Introdujo un segundo dedo.  
>* Aaaggghhh , Edward…<p>

Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y bajó besando mi cuello. Sentí como succionaba fuerte y mordía, aunque mi mente intentaba decir que todo era una locura, que me dejaría una señal…. sabía que me estaba marcando , pero en ese momento no podía emitir más que jadeos y apenas me importaba nada más.

Sus dedos embistieron con más fuerzas y esa bola de fuego y placer ya conocida explotó derribándome.

* Aaahhggaga, Edward.

Me besó de nuevo con fuerza.

* Ven – me llevó hasta el respaldo de el sofá.

Comenzó a rozar su miembro contra mi espalda.

* Edward….? -no sabía que iba a hacer.  
>* Tranquila te voy a subir a el cielo- me susurró en el oído.<br>* Bajo mis pantaloncitos y arrancó mis bragas.  
>* Edward ….- ya eran las segundas que me rompía.<br>* Oh , nena, tienes el culo más perfecto y follable de el mundo.

Me asusté . No estaba preparada para eso. Me tensé.

* Tranquila eso será otro día, ahora quiero hundirme en tu coñito.

Paseó sus dedos de nuevo por mi centro.

* Unmnm siempre preparada para mí, sólo para mí.

¡Mierda ! Su forma de hablar me ponía a mil.

* Abre tus piernas preciosa –me ordenó.

Eso hice. Fue acariciando muy delicadamente como las alas de una mariposa, desde mi rodilla, subiendo por la cara interna de mi muslo hasta mi sexo.

* Un poco más princesa.

Las abrí un poco más. Esa posición me hacía sentir vulnerable y avergonzada.

Empujó mi espalda hacia abajo y quedé apoyada con mi cara en el sofá en un ángulo recto con mi culo totalmente expuesto.

* Ahora te voy a penetrar desde atrás . Lo vas a disfrutar mucho ya lo verás. Relájate. ¿ Confías en mí?

Asentí .  
>* ¿ Sabes que nunca te haría daño , verdad?<p>

Asentí de nuevo.  
>* Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca. No puedes imaginar cuánto te deseo. Me vuelves loco. Estoy hambriento de ti.<p>

Me susurraba esto al oído mientras me penetraba lentamente por detrás.

Los dos gemimos a la vez.  
>* Eres tan jodidamente estrecha , que casi me corro sólo con entrar en ti.<p>

Comenzó a embestirme con fuerza. Se sentía mucho más profundo y placentero. Su miembro llegaba a todas partes. Notaba como mi vagina se estiraba y se amoldaba a su tremenda erección.

Sentí su pecho sobre mi espalda. Me traspasaba todo su calor , sus vibraciones…

Tiró de mi pelo hacía atrás haciéndome arquear mi espalda y buscó mi boca.

La devoró. Su lengua se adueño de la mía y recorrió todos los escondites de mi boca. La dejó para lamer mi cuello y dar pequeños mordisquitos desde el cuello hasta el hombro.

Su mano izquierda agarró mi cuello y la derecha fue recorriendo mis pechos, acariciándolos por encima de mi camiseta y apretando mis pezones. Fue bajando marcando mi piel con fuego, mientras me seguía embistiendo y me hacía jadear. Llegó hasta mi clítoris. Lo acarició, lo masajeó, lo pellizcó… yo jadeaba sin control. Estaba completamente derrumbada. Edward me sujetaba , yo apenas tenía fuerzas para sostenerme apoyada en el sofá.

* oh , Dios….-grité.  
>* ¿Te gusta nena?<br>* Síííí…Edward?  
>* Dime nena , que necesitas. Pídeme lo que quieras.<br>* Por favor…..  
>* ¿Qué es lo que quieres?<br>* No puedo más….  
>* ¿ Quieres esto?-preguntó y comenzó a darme estocadas más fuertes y certeras que me hacían ver la luna, las estrellas y todas las putas constelaciones de todo el firmamento.<p>

Siguió y siguió masajeando y embistiendo con potencia. Sentía como si me fuera a atravesar la vagina. Escuchaba sus jadeos y eso me producía más placer. Llegó un momento en que se volvió todo blanco y exploté.

* Aaaggghh Edward….

Edward me penetró un par de segundos más y cayó sobre mí gritando mi nombre.

Pasaron varios minutos y seguía dentro y sobre mí. Respirábamos aún agitadamente y estábamos sudorosos.

Se apartó de mí, me cogió en brazos y me tendió en el sofá.

Todavía estaba recuperándome . Me sentía como en un sueño. Había tenido hoy más de seis orgasmos y aún no había acabado el día.

En un día me había cambiado la vida drásticamente y todavía estaba abrumada. No estaba para nada defraudada sino todo lo contrario. Edward me hacía sentir sensaciones increíbles y muy intensas. Por no comentar lo exageradamente guapo que era y el cuerpo de infarto y para pecar que poseía.

* Princesa – me llamó.  
>* Hmnmn – ¿ Cómo podía ser tan rudo y al mismo tiempo tratarme tan bien?<br>* ¿ Estás bien?  
>* Sí , pero tenemos que hablar….<br>* No me gustan esas palabras. No predicen nada bueno- dijo mientras que se ponía los boxer.

Al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de mi desnudez e intenté taparme.

* No te tapes , tienes un cuerpo espectacular. Para hacer gozar a los cincos sentidos.

Acarició como una polilla desde mi cuello pasando por unos de mis pechos, bajando por mi cadera y delineando mi pierna. Sus caricias me estremecían. Con un solo toqué o un susurró me encendía. Él lo sabía . No paraba de mirarme mientras me acariciaba con una sonrisa perversa.

* ¿ Qué va mal?- me preguntó-. ¿ Quieres que me vaya?  
>* No . Quiero que hablemos. Deja que me ponga algo de ropa.<br>* Está bien.

Se puso de pie y empezó a recoger su ropa y a vestirse. Cogí mis short y me los puse. Me dirigí a Edward que estaba apoyado en la pared, con los pantalones puestos y su camisa abierta, postrando parte de su cuerpo celestial e inmejorable, que hacía babear a todas las diosas de el Olimpo.

Él me miraba lascivamente escrutándome con la mirada todo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, esperando y deseando que saltara sobre mí en cualquier momento.

Agarré su mano y tiré de él a el sofá.

* Ven – le ordené y me siguió silencioso.  
>* ¿ Te arrepientes?-preguntó sentándose.<br>* ¡No! Por supuesto que no. sólo quería aclarar algunas cosas sobre los acontecimientos de hoy. No quiero que pienses que quiero tener citas con otros hombres.  
>* No comprendo lo que quieres. Nunca he querido tener ningún tipo de relación con ninguna mujer y de pronto llegas tu y pones mi mundo de cabeza. Me rechazabas una y otra vez. No podía dejar de pensar en tu olor, tu cuerpo. Tus labios por todo mi cuerpo. Mi boca en ti. Mi miembro enterrándose en ti…..Cuando me dijiste que eras virgen casi enloquezco. Una mujer tan hermosa como tu y que no la haya tocado nadie…..simplemente perfecto. Tenías que ser mía. Sólo yo.<p>

Ahora que por fin se lo que es estar en la gloria, siento que vuelves a rechazarme. Es una situación nueva, desconcertante y muy dolorosa para mí.

Eso era una declaración de amor en toda regla.  
>* Bella…¿ por qué quieres alejarte de mí?<br>* Yo no quiero eso. Sólo quiero que tengas un poco de paciencia. Cuando ya no sea tu secretaría podemos…..- no me dejó terminar.  
>* ¿Cómo? Sigues pensando en irte.<p>

Sus ojos ya no mostraban dolor sino rabia y furia.

* Piensas irte incluso después de saber la verdad. Sigues pensando que soy un arrogante de mierda, ¿ no es así? ¿Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no ha significado nada para ti?  
>* Claro que sí.<br>* ¿ Sabes que desde que te conocí no he follado con nadie? Y sabes que no es por falta de mujeres, puedo estar con quien quiera.

Ya salió el Edward arrogante y mujeriego que odiaba.

* ¿ Y quién te lo impide?- le dije entre rabiosa, celosa y orgullosa. Sobre todo orgullosa. En realidad no podía pensar en que estuviera con otra mujer, pero mi orgullo se apoderó de mí boca.  
>* ¿ No te importa que me acueste con otras mujeres?<p>

No contesté.

* Está bien Isabella- su rostro se volvió piedra-. No te molestaré más.

Abrió la puerta de mi casa y se fue.

¿ Qué había hecho ?¿ Por qué no podía tragarme mi orgullo?

Esa noche apenas dormí. Quería llamarlo, pedirle perdón por ser tan tonta y decirle que volviera a mi cama. Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Pero quería darle un poco de espacio. Él estaba furioso conmigo. Sólo quería decirle que estaba asustada.

Pasó el domingo y no tenía ninguna noticia de Edward. No me llamó y no lo llamé. Intenté hacerlo un par de veces y explicarle…. pero no me sentía capaz.

Me pasé todo el domingo limpiando mi apartamento para no pensar en él, aunque no surtió efecto.

El lunes llegó. Sentía terror a su reacción. ¿ Y si me rechazaba?

Como siempre llegué la primera. Preparé café y organicé su agenda, reuniones y salidas.

Escuché el sonido de el ascensor abriendo sus puertas. El corazón se me aceleró. Los pasos fuertes y firmes de Edward Cullen resonaron por toda la estancia. Pasó por mi despacho sin pararse como hacía últimamente..

entró en su despacho dando un portazo. Seguía enfadado.

* Señorita Swan , café, agenda…¡ahora!

El corazón me saltó en el pecho.

* Sí señor Cullen. Ahora mismo.

Cogí mi portátil, la agenda y una taza de café. Apenas pude abrir la puerta.

* Buenos días señor Cullen.

No me miró ni contestó. Me senté delante de su mesa . Puse la taza de café a su lado y comencé la retahíla de citas , salidas y reuniones. Le informé sobre la reunión de hoy a las diez. Él no mostraba la mínima emoción. Su rostro inescrutable parecía una estatua. Todo lo que le decía lo escribía en su ordenador y blackberry.

* Eso es todo-le informé.  
>* Puede irse- me ordenó.<p>

Reuní fuerzas y hablé.  
>* ¿ Puedo hablarle como Bella?<br>* No es necesario.  
>* Edward ….<br>* Le he dicho que se marche.

Nos miramos unos segundos, asentí con un dolor en mi pecho y me fui a mi despacho.

La reunión trascurrió bien y sin problemas . Duro aproximadamente una hora.

Alrededor de las doce llegó una chica.

* Buenos días- levanté mi vista de los informes.  
>* Buenos días, que desea.<br>* Vengo a ver a Edward Cullen.  
>* Tiene usted cita con el señor Cullen- recalqué. ¿ que se había creído esta chica para tener tanta confianza con Edward?<br>* Edward me pidió que viniera- ¡oh mierda!  
>* ¿ Cuál es su nombre?<br>* Irina Hunter.  
>* Un momento por favor.<p>

Llamé por teléfono a el despacho de Edward .  
>* Diga- contestó.<br>* Señor Cullen, la señorita Irina Hunter se encuentra aquí. Asegura que usted la citó.  
>* Hágala pasar- contestó y sin esperar una respuesta me colgó.<p>

Una ola de rabia se adueñó de mí. Respiré hondo y miré a la chica.

* Venga conmigo , por favor.

La acompañé hasta el despacho de el todopoderoso con los celos comiéndome las entrañas. ¿ Quién era esta chica? Seguro que era una de sus amiguitas. Pero no podía exigirle nada. Había sido una idiota.

Llamé a la puerta y le dije que pasara.

* Edward cuánto tiempo- le dijo dirigiéndose a él con los brazos abiertos. Edward se puso de pie rápidamente con una gran sonrisa y abrazándola. Ella le dio dos besos . El estómago se me cerró.  
>* Traiga café- me ordenó sin ni siquiera mirarme.<br>* Ahora mismo señor.

Me fui de allí.

Preparé dos tazas de café y volví a su despacho. Los escuché hablar animadamente recordando viejos tiempos. La rabia y los celos se apoderaban de mí.

* Puede retirarse.

Lo miré a los ojos en silencio, queriéndole pedir explicaciones con mi mirada. Él me correspondió la mirada y enarcó una ceja como pidiéndome explicaciones por mi comportamiento.

* Señorita Swan, no la necesito. Váyase y no me pase ni llamadas ni visitas. No quiero que nos molesten. Vamos a estar muy ocupados.  
>* Muy bien señor Cullen- rechiné los dientes.<p>

Me di la vuelta y me fui.

Las hora pasaba y seguían en su despacho metidos. Por mi cabeza pasaban toda clase de imágenes de ellos besándose, tocándose y teniendo sexo desenfrenado.

No podía concentrarme para trabajar.

A la una y media, al fin salieron de el despacho. Ella lo agarraba por un brazo y estaban muy pegados y sonrientes.

* Señorita Swan, nos vamos. No volveré. Cambié todas mis citas para hoy.

No levanté mi cabeza.

* Perfecto señor Cullen- le contesté de la forma más seca y desagradable posible.

A las cinco me fui a casa. Me di un baño relajante . No podía dejar de pensar en Edward. Sus manos acariciándome, sus besos… Toda mi casa me recordaba a él, y ahora se estaría follando a esa chica.

No le importaría tanto cuando me cambiaba y olvidaba tan rápido.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Salí rápidamente de la bañera , me envolví en una toalla y fui a contestar.

* Diga.  
>* Hola Bella soy Esme.<br>* Oh …hola.  
>* Cariño ¿estás bien?<br>* Sí , sí. Sólo que no me esperaba la llamada . Me ha sorprendido.  
>* Bien , mira, el viernes hago una cena. He recibido en casa la visita de un familiar y he invitado a varios amigos. Me gustaría mucho que asistieras. Van a venir varios muchachos solteros que me gustaría que conocieras.<br>* Señora Cullen, no serán citas….  
>* Esme por favor y no exactamente, pero sí los podrías conocer.<p>

Pensé en Edward e Irina y acepté. Yo también en podía jugar a este juego.

* De acuerdo señora…..Esme- la escuché reírse.  
>* Estupendo cariño. Te espero el viernes a las ocho. ¿ Te parece bien?<br>* Perfecto. Gracias por la invitación.  
>* Gracias a ti por asistir- colgamos.<p>

A la mañana siguiente como siempre llegué la primera y lo preparé todo. Como todos los días escuché el ascensor y casi me caigo de culo cuando lo vi aparecer de el brazo de Irina. El aire se me cortó.

Él me miró serio sin ninguna emoción y yo me sentí morir. Ella iba con una gran sonrisa e iba contándole algo que la hacía reír. Agaché mi cabeza y me metí en mi despacho.

* Señorita Swan café para dos y traiga la agenda.

No le contesté , si lo hacía en ese momento notaría por el tono de mi voz , el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Puse la agenda bajo mi brazo y agarré con fuerza la bandeja con los cafés. Llamé y entré. Él estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero negro y ella a su lado en una silla. Serví los cafés y me senté en mi silla de siempre.

* Señorita Swan, la señorita Hunter será mi nueva secretaria.

Me quedé helada. Mis ojos se pusieron como platos y mi mandíbula cayo al suelo.

* ¿ Hay algún problema?- me preguntó.  
>* No, todo está correcto. Tragué para que el nudo se fuera.<br>* Eso pensaba-respondió-. Enseñe le todo, tal y como a mi me gusta. Los archivos, el banco, los contratos , todo…  
>* ¿ Su casa?<br>* No . No será mi asistente, sólo mi secretaria.

Claro no querría que fuera su secretaria para que no pudiera controlar cuando se acostara con otras mujeres.  
>* Bien contesté.<br>* La señorita Swan realiza su trabajo perfectamente. Tienes que aprender mucho de ella- le dijo a Irina.  
>* Claro- respondió ella.<br>* Para ser la mejor como ella-volvió a dirigirse a Irina-, tienes que ser fría , calculadora y que no te importen los sentimientos de los demás . Así es la señorita Swan. Por eso es tan perfecta.

Me quedé asombrada , no esperaba esa reacción.

* Bueno señor Cullen, eso lo aprendí de usted. Usted es más frío y calculador que yo, además de ser un cerdo. Tenga usted cuidado señorita Hunter cuando menos se lo espere le meterá mano y después la echará a la calle.

Irina ahogó un grito y se rió entre dientes.

* Edwrad eso no lo harás conmigo ¿verdad?

Me di la vuelta y salí de su despacho.

* Señorita Swan- me gritó.

Me fui a mi despacho y comencé a recoger mis cosas. Me iba a mi casa. No me encontraba bien y quería estar sola en casa.

La puerta de mi despacho se abrió como un vendaval.

* Señorita Swan ¿ cómo se atreve?

No le contesté.

* ¿ Qué hace?  
>* Me voy a mi casa.<br>* No ha terminado su jornada laboral.

Levanté mi cara y lo miré a los ojos.

* Despídame- le reté.

Comenzó a respirar fuerte y a tirarse de los cabellos.

* Le descontaré el día de hoy.  
>* Usted descuente lo que quiera. Quizá yo me pase y denuncie a mi jefe que me ha estado acosando sexualmente durante el último mes.<p>

Su mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos se volvieron negros. Cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz.  
>* Con permiso señor Cullen- pasé por su lado saliendo de mi despacho y dirigiéndome a los ascensores. Edward se quedó allí plantado mirando como me iba.<p>

Mientras que entraba escuché porrazos dentro de mi despacho.

Me metí en el coche. Me sentía rota por dentro. Los ojos inundados de lágrimas no me dejaban conducir.

Llegué a casa y directamente apagué el blackberry. No quería saber nada de el mundo exterior. No quería saber nada de Edward Cullen , ni nada de ningún hombre.

Intenté desconectar de todo. Estuve echada en el sofá viendo películas y comiendo helado. Leí un poco….la tarde paso de poco en poco y al fin me tome una pastilla para dormir y me quedé dormida.

Cuando me levanté , llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que ser indiferente a él. No tenía que afectarme nada de lo que hiciera o dijera. Lo trataría como siempre lo hice.

Llegué a la oficina esa mañana y ellos ya estaban ahí. Me pareció raro.

* Señorita Swan , venga a mi despacho- su voz era serena.  
>* Sí señor.<p>

Llamé y entré.

* Buenos días , ¿se encuentra mejor hoy?  
>* Sí, gracias.<br>* Bien. Por favor enseñe el edificio a Irina –la llamó con el nombre de personal-, y los archivos.  
>* Ahora mismo.<p>

Todo el día estuvimos de aquí para allá. Le enseñé todos los lugares que necesitaba conocer y le explique como le gustaba a Edward que hiciera las cosas.

La chica parecía lista y espabilada. No es que me cayera mal , pero sólo con el hecho de saber que se había acostado con Edward la odiaba.

Al fin llegó el viernes. Edward nos tuvo ocupadas la mayor parte de la mañana.

A media mañana nos llamó a su despacho y estuvo redactando algunos contratos y cartas hasta la hora de la comida.

* Bella- me llamó Irina. Le dije que me llamará así, de todas formas ella no tenía la culpa de que Edward fuera un cerdo y un mujeriego crónico.  
>* ¿Qué?<br>* Te gustaría comer con Edward y conmigo?

¿ Comían juntos?

* No gracias , he quedado.

En realidad si había quedado con Ángela para comer. Edward levantó sus ojos hacía mí.

* ¿ Alguien especial?-volvió a preguntarme.  
>* Sí , muy especial-le sonreí.<br>* Pues váyase señorita Swan -me gritó enfadado-, no haga esperar a su novio.

Irina lo miró asombrada. Miré a Edward y sonreí.

* Gracias eso haré. ¿ Podría tomarme la tarde libre? También me han invitado a cenar y quiero comprarme algo sexy-mentí.  
>* No te preocupes – dijo Irina-, yo puedo ocuparme. Por mi no tengas problema.<br>* ¿ Qué dice usted señor Cullen?-volví a preguntarle.  
>* Claro, todo sea por que pase una buena noche.<br>* Gracias .

Me levanté y me fui de el despacho. Recogí mis cosas y fui a buscar a Ángela para almorzar.

Fuimos a comernos una hamburguesa. Ella tenía que volver rápido porque tenía mucho trabajo. Yo aproveche la tarde libre para comprarme un vestido y ropa interior nueva.

Llegué a casa me duché y me vestí. Me maquillé un poco y me dejé el pelo suelto.

En realidad estaba un poco nerviosa. Pensé que Edward asistiría a la cena pero al parecer él no sabía que yo también estaría presente. Lo que me daba más miedo era los jóvenes solteros que quería presentarme Esme. No sé como se lo tomaría Edward , aunque después de lo de Irina y sus horribles comentarios hacia mí, no tenía ningún derecho a molestarse.

A las siete y media me fui de mi casa y a las ocho menos cinco ya estaba en la mansión Cullen.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS QUE ME ANIMAN MICHÍSIMO. GRACIAS A TODS POR LEER.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.

Summary: Bella estra a trabajar como secretaría y asistente personal de el mujeriego Edward Cullen en Cullen Corporatión, de donde él es el dueño. A este no le dura más de dos días la misma secretaría.

Esta historia contiene lemmon. para mayores de 18 años.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen y me mandan su apoyo. Si alguna de las que me mandan sus maravillosos rewvier quiere que le conteste, por favor que me lo diga.

Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. espero que os guste.

CAPÍTULO OCHO

LA FIESTA

Estaba completamente llena de gente. La casa era muy grande y estaba decorada con muy buen gusto. Nada más entrar sentí la necesidad de irme, me sentía fuera de lugar pero Esme me abordó de repente.

* Oh Bella , estás preciosa. Muchas gracias por venir.  
>* Estoy encantada-mentí-, gracias por invitarme.<br>* Ya verás a los chicos que te voy a presentar, además quiero que conozcas a un familiar muy querido, que está de visita y parece que con planes de quedarse.  
>* Vaya , eso es una muy buena noticia.<br>* Ve y mézclate con los invitados y busca a Alice, está deseando de verte.  
>* De acuerdo, luego nos vemos.<p>

Anduve por el salón buscando a Alice. No la encontré ni tampoco a nadie conocido. Salí a el jardín y la vi junto a Jasper su marido.

* Alice..-la llamé.  
>* ¡Bella! Has venido- me abrazó.<br>* Hola Bella-me saludo Jasper-, me alegro de verte de nuevo.  
>* Gracias Jasper , también me alegro de volverlos a ver a todos.<p>

Sentí algo punzante en mi nuca, como una mirada intensa atravesándome.

* Vaya señorita Swan, ¿ qué hace aquí?¿ no tiene suficiente con vernos en la oficina?- esa voz…

Me volví y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

* Buenas noches señor Cullen, su madre me invitó y tenga claro que lo último que quiero es aguantar sus impertinencias en mi tiempo libre-le sonreí.  
>* ¿ No tenía usted una cita con una persona muy especial?<p>

Yo también sabía jugar.

* Exacto señor, pero no sólo con uno. Son varios. Hay varios solteros dispuestos a conocerme y mucho más en esta fiesta.

La mandíbula de Edward se endureció y sus ojos se volvieron negros de rabia y furia. Pero él no tenía derecho a reclamarme nada , él estaba con Irina.

* Tenga cuidado señorita Swan, es usted muy inocente y pueden que la engañen. Además después de salir o acostarse con muchos hombres, puede que hablen mal de usted. Mala reputación ya sabe….- su voz destilaba veneno.¿ Quería intimidarme o avergonzarme?  
>* No se crea señor Cullen, sería peor si me acostara con usted. Eso si que me daría mala reputació volví hacia Alice.<br>* Voy a por una copa Alice.  
>* Claro Bella.<p>

Fui hacía la barra con los nervios a flor de piel. El corazón me latía a mil por hora. No iba a dejar que me pisoteara.

Pedí mi copa.

* Hola nena, ¿ estás sola?- me dijo alguien , pero antes de que pudiera contestar…  
>* ¡Lárgate!-gritó.<br>* ¡ Edward!  
>* Tranquilo señor Cullen, no sabía que estaba con usted.<br>* ¡ Que te largues!- rigió.

Me agarró de el brazo y me giro para ponerme frente a él.

* ¿ Qué pretendes?- me gritó.  
>* ¿ Qué haces Edward? Me haces daño. ¡ Suéltame!<br>* ¿No te quedó claro mi opinión sobre los hombres y tu?-escupió.

Sentía como sus dedos apretaban en mi brazo y como iba sintiendo ese hormigueo en la palma de mi mano por la falta de riego. Me produciría un hematoma.

* No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada y ahora por favor suéltame. No hagas un espectáculo. Es la fiesta de tu madre. ¡Compórtate!  
>* ¿Eso crees? Tu eres mía.<br>* Tu no eres mi dueño y nosotros no somos nada.

Las aletas de su nariz se inflaban y expulsaban el aire con fuerza. Sus puños apretados se volvieron blancos por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos. Por un momento pensé que iba a estallar.

* Isabella, que no te vuelva a ver cerca de ningún hombre- me amenazó. Miró por encima de mi hombro y se marchó.

Me quedé petrificada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No quería arruinar la fiesta de Esme, ni tampoco iba a dejarme mangonear, así que si quería guerra la iba a tener. No teníamos ningún tipo de relación y durante la semana me dejó claro que estaba con Irina.

* Bella-me sobresalté-, querida, ven te voy a presentar a unos amigos.  
>* Claro- le sonreí forzadamente. Lo último que quería era empeorar las cosas. La seguí hasta una esquina donde se encontraban un par de muchachos.<br>* Señores , buenas noches-saludó Esme -, me gustaría presentarles a Isabella.  
>* Hola…-dijeron a coro.<br>* Él es Riley- me informó-, es dueño de una multinacional de alimentación.  
>* Hola, encantada de conocerlo-le tendí la mano pero en vez de eso me dió dos besos.<br>* El gusto es mío-me sonrió.  
>* Él es su amigo Mike y compañero tuyo en la empresa. Es un empleado de Edward.<br>* Oh, vaya, nunca le había visto-musité.  
>* Eso es porque trabajas en dirección con el señor Cullen- noté como se refería a Edward como señor Cullen aún estando en la casa de su madre-, en la planta más alta y yo trabajo en la décima.<br>* Ah …pues encantada igualmente- este si me estrechó la mano.  
>* Chicos , vamos a dar una vuelta , quiero presentarle a más personas-dijo Esme.<br>* No nos ponga mucha competencia señora Cullen- le rogó Riley.  
>* Lo mínimo que ella se merece- les sonrió y tiró de mí como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Ya se de donde sacó Alice su habilidad de manejar a las personas como marionetas.<br>* ¿ Qué te han parecido?- me preguntó.  
>* Son lindos – le contesté, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y sus palabras amenazantes.<br>* Mis ojos deambularon por el camino, de la mano de Esme , en dirección a algún punto que no conocía. Buscaba los ojos verdes de Edward , pero no los encontré. Salimos a el jardín.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos nada más traspasar la puerta.

Irina iba colgada de su brazo y eso me enfureció y me dio fuerzas renovadas para ser indiferente con Edward y conocer a más hombres sin miedo a sus represalias y consecuencias. Él seguía cada uno de mis pasos. Podía sentir su mirada dura y profunda sobre mí. Esta situación me ponía incomoda y muy nerviosa. Creo que hubiera sido mejor no haber venido.

* Buenas noches señora Cullen- la saludó un chico con el pelo color azabache, piel tostada y muy musculoso.  
>* Hola Jacob, ¿cómo te lo estás pasando?<br>* Estupendamente, sus fiestas siempre son espectaculares.  
>* Gracias, eres muy amable. Mira te quiero presentar a Isabella. Ella es la secretaria de mi Edward y su asistente í como si la familia Cullen hubiera confianza con este chico. Como si fuera un poco parte de la familia y conociera bien a cada componente de esta.<br>* Hola Isabella, es un gusto conocerte.  
>* Sólo Bella y el gusto es mío.<br>* Bella, Jacob es el veterinario de mis perros.  
>* Oh ….<br>* Buenos pues os dejo para que charléis- anunció Esme y se fue dejándonos solos.

Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir, al menos yo. Él parecía tan incomodo como yo e intenté decir algo.

* Tienes un trabajo precioso, Jacob- le dije para romper el hielo.  
>* Gracias. Fue mi sueño desde pequeño. Por favor dime Jake.<br>* Me gustan muchos los animales y es fascinante saber curarles, Jake- sonreímos.  
>* ¿ Te apetece bailar?<br>* Claro -en realidad no quería , pero no quería ser desagradable. Jacob era un amigo de la familia, pero aterraba al pensar en la reacción de Edward .

La música comenzó y sus manos viajaron a mi cintura. Era un chico agradable. No sentía lo mismo que con Edward pero estaba cómoda y tranquila. Todo lo que me faltaba con mi Dios Todopoderoso.

De refilón pude apreciar a Edward discutiendo con Irina. Ella lo sujetaba el brazo con una mano, mientras que con la otra empujaba su pecho para que no se moviera de su sitio. Me daba la sensación de que él se quería ir. Mi yo interior que era más positiva y se guiaba por mi corazón se le ocurrió la extravagante idea de que Edward estaba furioso por verme bailar con Jake. Pero mi yo racional, que era el más centrado, negaba la idea y luchaba contra Edward.

Jake seguía hablándome aunque no me enteraba de nada. Edward y sus ansias de matar a los hombres de la fiesta acaparaban toda mi atención. Seguí sus pasos. Edward caminó hasta la barra y de un sólo trago se tomo la copa que le sirvieron.

* ¿ Qué me dices Bella?-me preguntó Jake. Mierda no me había enterado de nada.  
>* Perdona Jake ¿ puedes repetirme?<br>* ¿ Estás bien? Pareces distraída- no sólo lo parezco lo estoy, pero no le lo iba a confirmar.  
>* Sí, es que se me va la cabeza con las cosas de el trabajo- la escusa de siempre.<br>* Tranquila Bella, sé que trabajas mucho y muy duro. Además trabajar con Edward tiene que ser muy estresante por su carácter.  
>* No es para tanto- junté mis hombros para quitarle importancia.<p>

La música terminó y le comenté a Jake que iría a buscar a Alice.

Me fui de la pista de baile y antes de poder dar dos pasos fui interceptada por Riley.

* Hola Isabella, me concederías este baile- no quise corregir mi nombre con él. El que me llamara Bella era signo de confianza y Riley no me daba ni un poquito.  
>* Bueno …es que yo iba a….<br>* Venga Isabella, no me rechaces. Acabo de verte bailar con Jacob Black, da me una oportunidad al menos.  
>* Claro, Riley , vamos- continuaba mi tortura.<p>

Intenté no mirar a Edward , pero sentía su mirada aguijoneante en mi nuca. Intenté sonreír a Riley para darle a Edward la imagen de una mujer fuerte y sin miedo a la que lo le afectaban sus enfermas amenazas.

* Eres muy guapa Isabella- me dijo.  
>* Gracias- bajé mis ojos al suelo y me sonrojé.<br>* ¿ Por qué no quedamos para cenar?- todos mis yo se tapaban los oídos.  
>* Vas rápido ¿eh?<br>* Bueno , ¿para qué esperar?  
>* La verdad es que no tengo tiempo.<br>* Esas escusas ya no funcionan Isabella.  
>* No son escusas. De verdad no tengo tiempo por mi trabajo. Soy la secretaria de el Señor Cullen, además de su asistente personal y eso me lleva las veinticuatro horas.<br>* Parece un explotador. ¿ No descansas nunca?  
>* El tiempo de descanso de el que dispongo. Lo utilizo para mi uso particular. Lo necesito- no quería darle ningún tipo de esperanza.<br>* Yo te puedo dar trabajo y tendrías más tiempo para descansar- dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo.  
>* No gracias. Me gusta mucho mi trabajo.<br>* Te convenceré, aunque sea más adelante.

Me quedé perpleja ante su arrogancia y su claro desinterés sobre mi opinión.

La música terminó al fin. Nunca antes se me hizo tan largo una canción. Estaba muy incómoda con Riley. Era atractivo pero había algo en él , que no me trasmitía confianza.

Esta vez si me dirigí a la barra en busca de una copa , para luego ir a buscar a Alice.

Pedí algo fuerte. Lo necesitaba. No estaba acostumbrada a beber alcohol pero en este mismo momento no me importaba.

Con mi segundo vaso me paseé por el amplio y concurrido salón, pretendiendo pasar desapercibida e intentando encontrar a Alice.

Salí al jardín y allí la localicé. Caminé hacía ella que estaba en una reunión familiar con Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie.

* Bella, ¿ donde te habías metido? -me preguntó mi amiga.  
>* Ha estado golfeando-contestó Edward con veneno antes de que yo pudiera responder.<br>* ¡Edward!- gritó Alice, los demás se rieron. Yo estaba abochornada y estática.

Lo miré con cara de odio. Se había pasado.

* Yo no golfeo, señor Cullen. Eso lo hace usted y como verá no nos parecemos en nada. Todos conocemos su reputación. Yo tengo más decencia que usted. Por cierto, ¿ dónde ha dejado a su última amiguita?Todos nos miraban como si estuviesen viendo un espectáculo en un teatro. No hablaban , sólo miraba a Edward o a mí, según tuviéramos el turno de la conversación.  
>* ¿ Está celosa señorita Swan?- me enseñó sus perfectos dientes blancos y enarcó una ceja.<br>* Señor Cullen, nunca podría estar celosa. Primero porque no quiero nada con usted. No quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con usted que no sea laboral y por poco tiempo. Segundo, no soy como esas mujeres que mendigan por un poco de su atención. Esas mujeres sumisas y descerebradas a las que está acostumbrado. Tengo dignidad y me quiero mucho más que eso, para rebajarme de esa manera. Tercero , haga el favor señor arrogante de mierda Cullen , de no volverme a terminé de soltar mi discurso todos estábamos callados en un silencio incómodo. Edward no apartaba sus ojos de los míos pero yo le sostenía su mirada asesina.

Todos mis yo, aplaudían y se enorgullecían de mis palabras, aunque el yo corporal seguía deseándolo.

* Edward , parece que has dado con la horma de tu zapato, cuñadito- bromeó Jasper.  
>* Cada día me caes mejor Bella-dijo Emmet-, eres la única que pone a este snob en su sitio.<br>* Gracias, tu también me caes muy bien. Ahora vengo voy a el bañ di la vuelta y me fui. No podía creer como me había hablado Edward y sobre todo el decírmelo en público. Había sido muy grosero e irrespetuoso. Se estaba vengando por haber bailado con otros hombres.

Entré en el baño, fui directamente a el lavabo y me miré a el espejo.  
>* Tienes que ser fuerte. No te dejes pisotear. Él sólo es un hombre- me dije a mi misma y todos mis yo me apoyaron.<p>

Abrí el grifo y me refresqué el cuello y la cara.

* ¿Ahora te interesan los perros y la comida?  
>* Edward fuera. Está ocupado.<p>

Se volvió y puso el seguro de la puerta. Eso me dio miedo y a la vez me puso nerviosa.

* Edward , ¿ qué haces aquí?  
>* Creí que tenías mejor gusto….<br>* Eso creía yo hasta que me acosté contigo.  
>* Pues no te quejabas tanto cuando sucedió. Me parece que gritabas bastante.<p>

Sus palabras y los recuerdos me excitaron. Mi yo corporal estaba a punto de tirarse sobre Edward y gritarle que se la follara allí mismo.

* ¿ Qué quieres Edward?  
>* Ya lo sabes- dijo dando un paso hacía mí.<br>* No, no lo sé y no quiero saberlo. Sal de aquí y déjame en paz.  
>* ¿ Eso es lo que quieres, Bella?- otro paso. El baño era grande pero si seguía así pronto me acorralaría.<br>* Edward por favor, vete. Fuera de aquí.  
>* Te dije que no quería verte con ningún hombre y tu has bailado y has dejado manosear por ellos lo que es mío-otro paso.<br>* Yo no soy de nadie. Me pertenezco a mí misma. No tengo dueño.  
>* Bella , nadie más que yo puede reclamarte. Estoy cansado de tu jueguecito. Sé lo que tu cuerpo necesita. ¿ Por qué lo niegas?- ¿ tanto se me notaba lo que él provocaba en mí?<br>* Estás equivocado, además que pasa con Irina, ¿ ya te has cansado de ella?-él sonrió.  
>* ¿ Celosa?<br>* Para nada, ya te lo dije. Pero si tu puedes acostarte con ella, yo lo puedo hacer con quien me de la gana. Tu y yo no somos nada. Me lo has dejado bastante claro durante la semana.

Edward llegó hasta mí. Su mano agarró mi cuello, no apretaba ni me hacía daño, pero me mantenía quieta.

Mi yo corporal estaba muy excitada. Le encantaba el Edward con la boca sucia y rudo. Le parecía muy sexy ese toque posesivo y celoso.

* Di que eres mía si no quieres que salga y mate a esos tres hijos de puta.  
>* ¡ Suéltame !- le grité e intenté zafarme sin ningún resultado positivo.<p>

Sus labios se posaron en los míos de forma violenta. Su otra mano agarró mi pelo y tiró de el para mi boca quedase más expuesta ante él.

Sentía mis bragas completamente mojadas, aunque mi orgullo me impulsaba a luchar contra él y sus métodos de acabar con mi libertad.

Su boca devoraba la mía, mientras que su lengua, se abría paso en mi boca con movimientos descontrolados. Gemí en su boca y Edward me apretó más contra él. Sentía su tremenda erección en mi barriga. Una parte de mí que ría que me hiciera suya en ese mismo momento, pero mi parte mas centrada , me hacía recuperar la cordura.

Intenté separarme de Edward , pero no me lo permitía. Era demasiado fuerte. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue tirar de su pelo en dirección contraria a mí y morder su labio inferior con todas mis fuerzas.

* ¡ Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Estás loca!- gritó enfurecido.  
>* ¡ Fuera!- le grité .<p>

Unos golpes en la puerta. Los dos nos tensamos y nos quedamos en silencio.

* Bella, ¿ estás bien?- preguntó Alices desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
>* Te lo advierto, si les pasa algo a tus amiguitos será tu culpa- me susurró al oído para que no lo escuchara Alice.<br>* Tu no me amenazas Cullen.  
>* ¿ Bella?- estaba completamente sobresaltada por los acontecimientos. No sabía si debería de responder o callarme o salir por alguna ventana como una adolescente. Llegué a la conclusión que lo mejor era dar la cara y que no se enterase de que Edward estaba dentro conmigo.<br>* Estoy bien Alice, salgo enseguida.

Edward me estrelló contra la pared , dejándome sin respiración. Su mano regresó nuevamente a mi cuello , mientras que la otra se metió bajo mi vestido, subió por mi muslo y se adentró por mis bragas.

Su mano abarcó todo mi sexo.

* Esto es sólo mío-dijo-. Sólo lo puedo tocar y disfrutar yo. Soy su único dueño.

Comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris y jadeé. No quería responder a sus caricias pero mi cuerpo me traicionaba.

* Te niegas pero tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario.

Me penetró con un dedo. Mi yo físico estaba en éxtasis. Quería esto, quería más, lo quería todo.

* Bella, ¿ necesitas ayuda?  
>* ¡Mierda! Qué pesada es la enana.<br>* Edward por favor , déjame.

Sus embestidas aumentaron e introdujo un segundo dedo.

* Ahahh Edward, por favor….  
>* Nena se que te gusta…<p>

Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. La cabeza me daba vueltas , entre Edward, Alices en la puerta, Irina, los chicos…. la cabeza me iba a explotar. Por otro lado quería seguir sintiendo lo que me hacía sentir Edward con sus magníficas manos. Eran increíbles.

Sacó sus dedos de mí.

* Di lo y termino. Di que eres mía y te doy el mejor orgasmo que puedas imaginar- me sonrió-. Sé que lo necesitas. Sólo di lo. Di que eres mía , que me perteneces. Que tu cuerpo es mío.  
>* ¡ No!- grite.<br>* ¿ Bella?-Alice.  
>* ¡ Joder! -gritó enfurecido Edward.<p>

Se separó de mí, fue hasta la puerta, le quitó el seguro, abrió y se fue.

EDWRAD PV

¿ Cómo podía negarme de esa manera? No lo iba a tolerar ella era mía y ningún tipo se le iba a meter entre las piernas. Mis piernas. Fui a la barra y me pedí un whisky doble. Casi pierdo el control en el baño. Estaba deseando de follarla. Me excitaba ese rechazo como el demonio. Tenía que pensar en algo. Ella estaba celosa de Irina y eso corría a mi favor. Mi madre iba a presentar a Irina en público y se me estaba ocurriendo una idea. Ya que mi Bella no entendía por las buenas , lo haría por las malas….

BELLA POV

Alice estaba en el marco de la puerta con la cara de confusión. Me miraba pero no decía nada. Por mi parte me acomodé mi vestido y todo lo digna que podía estar, me dirigí hacía la puerta con Alice, pero lo único que quería era que me tragara la tierra. Todos mis yo estaban avergonzados.

* ¿ Que ha sido eso Bella? ¿ Tu y mi hermano? ¿Estáis juntos? ¿ Os amáis? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿ Quién lo sabe? ¿ Os estabais peleando o estabais teniendo sexo? Oh dios que emocionante.

Esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Lo que faltaba era a Alices en medio de el todopoderoso y yo y nuestros conflictos internos.

* Contéstame Bella, me tienes en ascuas.  
>* No lo sé Alices es… complicado.<br>* Venga vamos. Mi madre quiere presentar públicamente a nuestra invitada especial.

Es cierto me lo dijo por teléfono. Había llegado un familiar muy querido con intenciones de quedarse.

Salimos y nos adentramos a el salón. En las escaleras a unos escalones más altos que los asistentes a ala fiesta se encontraba Esme, Edward e Irina. El corazón se me paró. ¿ Era a Irina a quien iba a presentar? ¿ Cómo novia de Edward? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi pechó se contrajo. Esto no podía soportarlo.

* Me voy Alice, necesito aire.  
>* Espera Bella, no es lo que parece…<p>

¿ No es lo que parece? ¿ A qué se refería?

* Gracias a todos por venir-comenzó Esme-. Me alegra y me llena de orgullo presentar a Irina Hunter Mansen.

¿ Mansen?

* Ella es mi sobrina y viene a quedarse una temporada con nosotros.

Oh mierda , es la prima de Edward.

Edward Anthony Cullen Mansen.

Irina Hunter Mansen.

* Va a trabajar en la empresa de Edward- siguió explicando Esme.  
>* Sí mamá, será mi nueva secretaría ya que Bella, estará ocupada siendo mi asistente las veinticuatro horas. Y sobre todo estará ocupada siendo mi pareja. Bella y yo estamos juntos. Somos pareja.<br>* ¿ Qué?-jadeé.

Todo comenzó a darme vueltas. Lo único que escuché fue la risita de Alice, antes de que todos los ojos de los invitados se posaran en mí.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. POR FAVOR COMENTEN Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo siento. Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero de verdad...no tengo tiempo. Pero no dejaré la historia. Ninguna las acabaré todas más algunas ideas que tengo.**

**Nuevo capítulo , espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

**ERRORES**

**Salimos y nos adentramos a el salón. En las escaleras a unos escalones más altos que los asistentes a ala fiesta se encontraba Esme, Edward e Irina. El corazón se me paró. ¿ Era a Irina a quien iba a presentar? ¿ Cómo novia de Edward? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi pechó se contrajo. Esto no podía soportarlo.**

**Me voy Alice, necesito aire.**

**Espera Bella, no es lo que parece...**

**¿ No es lo que parece? ¿ A qué se refería?**

**Gracias a todos por venir-comenzó Esme-. Me alegra y me llena de orgullo presentar a Irina Hunter Mansen.**

**¿ Mansen?**

**Ella es mi sobrina y viene a quedarse una temporada con nosotros.**

**Oh mierda , es la prima de Edward.**

**Edward Anthony Cullen Mansen.**

**Irina Hunter Mansen.**

**Va a trabajar en la empresa de Edward- siguió explicando Esme.**

**Sí mamá, será mi nueva secretaría ya que Bella, estará ocupada siendo mi asistente las veinticuatro horas. Y sobre todo estará ocupada siendo mi pareja. Bella y yo estamos juntos. Somos pareja. **

**¿ Qué?-jadeé.**

**Todo comenzó a darme vueltas. Lo único que escuché fue la risita de Alice, antes de que todos los ojos de los invitados se posaran en mí.**

**Pero ¿qué? ¿ Por qué había hecho eso? Escuchaba la risita de Alice detrás de mí y los ojos de Edward como agujas punzantes en mí diciendo " te lo advertí". Alice sabía desde el principio que lo que pensaba de Irina y aun así no me advirtió ni me dijo nada.**

**Oh , Bella, querida. ¡ Qué sorpresa!- exclamó Esme-. ¿ Por qué no me dijiste nada?**

**No podía contestar. ¿ Qué le podía decir? ¿Que quería un romance en secreto con el hombre más atractivo de el mundo y que además era su hijo?**

**Miré a Edward pidiéndole respuestas, pero lo único que obtuve fue una de sus sonrisas arrebatadoras, provocando que varias de las mujeres asistentes a la fiesta por no decir todas, soltaran suspiros soñadores. Edward sin apartar sus ojos de mí fue bajando fue bajando de el escenario improvisado. Comenzó a andar hacía mí con su andar pérfido intimidándome. Mi corazón empezó a saltar en mi pecho , sintiendo el riesgo de que rompiera mis costillas. No podía moverme. Sentía mis mejillas arder y a todos los invitados pendientes de nosotros. Edward casi había llegado hasta mí. Su andar lento y provocativo con sus ojos negros fijos en mí , me ponía aun más nerviosa. Yo lo único que quería salir corriendo o que me tragara la tierra, las dos opciones me valían. **

**Llegó hasta mí y clavé mis ojos llenos de ira en los suyos que se veían felices y orgullosos. En un segundo sus manos agarraron con fuerza mi cabeza y sus labios aplastaron los míos devorándolos delante de más de cien invitados.**

**Cada vez que me besaba el tiempo se detenía. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos era la mejor sensación de el mundo y aunque me sentía abochornada, era como estar en el cielo. Los había echado de menos. **

**Los invitados silbaban y vitoreaban mientras nos besábamos. **

**Edward terminó el beso. Si por mí fuera no hubiera parado nunca, aunque en otras circustancias.**

**Tiró de mi mano para que nos dirigiéramos a el escenario junto al resto de su familia. Los Cullen. Pero yo no me moví. Edward sin habar me miró a los ojos con cautela y comprobando mi nivel de ira, que era muy alto. Solté su mano y di un paso atrás.**

**Bella ...-dijo**

**Negué con la cabeza y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la rabia que sentía. Sentía que me había traicionado.**

**Despideme de tus padres – le pedí, me volví y corrí todo lo rápido que pude sin que se me viera que estaba desesperada por salir de allí.**

**Escuché mi nombre pero una vez que salí por la puerta principal si corrí hasta mi coche.**

**Escuché como me llamaban detrás de mí, pero rápidamente me monté en mi coche, arranqué y salí derrapando de aquel aparcamiento improvisado para la fiesta.**

**Miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi a un Edward enfadado mirando como escapaba de él y con fuerza tiraba algo al suelo.**

**Llegué a casa en tiempo récord. ¡ Dios , no podía creer lo que me había hecho!**

**Una vez que entré en mi apartamento me senté en el sofá sin saber que hacer. ¿ Cómo iba a volver a la oficina? Estaba claro que ahora más que nunca iba a dejar de trabajar para Edward. Me buscaría otro trabajo. Seguro que con la experiencia de haber trabajado para Edward Cullen- el peor jefe de el mundo, según los rumores – otra empresa confiaría en mí y me daría trabajo. Además ahora Edward tenía a Irina y no lo dejaría desatendido.**

**Había ahorrado algo de dinero como para pagar un mes más de alquiler, la comida sería otra cosa pero me las arreglaría.**

**Me sorprendió no haber recibido llamadas a el móvil de Edward , pero para nada me sorprendieron los fuertes golpes en mi puerta que hacían temblar todo el edificio. **

**Sabía que era Edward , pero ahora no quería hablar con él. Tenía que poner las cosas en perspectiva y saber que iba a hacer con mi vida y por qué me había enfadado y molestado tanto.**

**Más golpes.**

**Abre la maldita puerta Isabella. Se que estás dentro. He visto tu coche aparcado fuera.**

**Más golpes. ¿Llamarían los vecinos a la policía? Seguro que a Edward le daba igual y los echaba a patadas.**

**Más golpes. Cada vez más fuertes. El piso temblaba.**

**Escuché voces y me acerqué un poco a la puerta para escuchar como la vecina le recriminaba por el escándalo que estaba formando.**

**Métase en sus asuntos señora.**

**Mierda no quería estar en boca de los vecinos también. Respiré profundamente un par de veces y abrí la puerta de golpe en el momento en el que iba a aporrear la puerta otra vez y se quedó con el puño congelado en el aire.**

**Su mirada negra, fría y aterradora estaba sobre mi. Las aletas de su nariz se inflaban con sus inspiraciones profundas, seguro que para calmarse y no arrancarme la cabeza o algo mucho peor. Estaba furioso. **

**Todos mis yo interiores estaban de retirada temblando de miedo por este hombre. Yo no había hecho nada y no me iba a amedrentar.**

**Dió un paso hacía dentro y yo retrocedí asustada por el movimiento sorpresa que no esperaba. Otro más y ya estaba dentro cerrando la puerta y dejando a mi vecina hablando , gritando y reclamando sola fuera.**

**Nos miramos unos segundo y se abalanzó sobre mi devorando mi boca.**

**No. No lo dejaría. Lo empujé por el pecho y lo separé de mi sólo unos centímetros pero suficiente para escabullirme de sus brazos. Él intentó volver a besarme pero puse las manos en su pecho y dije fuerte y claro ¡ No!**

**Nos desafiamos con las miradas.**

**¿ Por qué me has hecho esto?- dije al fin.**

**¿ Qué? ¿ Reclamarte como mía?**

**Edward por favor, entérate.¡ No soy una cosa soy una persona y no le pertenezco a nadie !- le grité.**

**¡ Eres mía!**

**Sí era suya, pero no como él lo afirmaba. Lo deseaba y sólo quería estar con él. No quería estar con ningún hombre más. Pero tenía que hacerle entender que no era mi dueño. Que no podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo.**

**Te pedí que esperaras un tiempo. Me has avergonzado delante de tu familia, amigos y de más de media oficina.**

**Te avergüenzas de estar conmigo-dijo afirmándolo.**

**No. Sólo te pedí un poco de tiempo.**

**Me ha parecido que una semana a sido un tiempo considerable.**

**Bufé.**

**Eso ha sido muy poco. Además todavía soy tu secretaria.**

**A mí me ha parecido una eternidad - Me miró de arriba a bajo y pasó la lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos y haciéndome arder de deseo.**

**Mi yo juguetona asomó la cabeza**

**Ahora sólo quiero arrancarte ese vestido y lamerte todo tu cuerpo para borrar las manos de otros hombres. Luego voy a follarte toda la maldita noche hasta saciarme de ti. Si eso es posible.**

**Oh dios, el señor cavernícola hizo acto de presencia.**

**Eres un idiota Edward. Sólo te pedí una maldita cosa y no has sido capaz de concedérmelo.**

**Me miró serio y con la mandíbula apretada.**

**Me hiciste creer que estabas liado con Irina durante toda la semana y ahora como si hubiera pasado nada me reclamas como si fuera uno de tus negocios delante de todos. ¡No vas a tocarme!**

**¡ Y que querías que hiciera- estalló-, que dejara que media fiesta se metiera entre tus piernas! Han venido a pedirme tu teléfono más de cinco hombres, me han pedido que te diera días libres y que te despidiera para que uno de ellos te contratara. ¡Eres Mía! ¿ Qué querías que hiciera, que os pagara un hotel, o que os hiciera la cama para que te follaran? **

**Le di un bofetón.**

**Me has insultado y humillado delante de tu familia**

**¡ Estaba loco de celos!- me gritó como si su respuesta fuera más que obvia.**

**Para estar celoso necesitas sentir amor y tu no amas tu posees.**

**Bella, yo te amo.**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

**Mi corazón empezó a martillear fuerte en mi pecho. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Yo sentía algo muy fuerte por él. No sabía si era amor, pero no lo iba a decir. No después de como me había tratado. Eso no era amor, él estaba confundido. No me podía dejar arrastrar por una relación dañina que me redujera a la nada. No le contesté.**

**Vete Edward.**

**¿Vas a dejarme?**

**No te puedo dejar porque nunca hemos sido nada.**

**Bella...**

**Nada de Bella- dio un paso hacía mí.**

**Te deseo-dijo desarmándome-. Una semana sin ti es mucho tiempo.**

**Seguro que si vuelves a la fiesta hay unas cuantas esperándote dispuestas a follar contigo. **

**Recé y me odié por decir aquello y porque no volviera a la fiesta. No soportaría verlo con ninguna mujer.**

**Sólo quiero hacer el amor contigo.**

**Ohh mi cuerpo se estremeció. Me derretía los huesos su forma de ía que ser dura esta vez.**

**Vete- le dije. Tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarme engatusar por él.**

**Su cara cambió a la máscara de rabia y arrogancia que todos conocían.**

**Bien, no suplicaré por nadie- dijo echando fuego por los ojos.**

**Se dio la vuelta y se fue dando un portazo.**

**Hielo y Fuego. Veneno y placer. Eso era él.**

**Esa noche no dormí.**

** Versión Edward **

**Estaba frustrado, furioso y sentía una opresión en el pecho. Odiaba esta sensación de pérdida y angustia.**

**Estaba enfadada por mi forma de hacer las cosas. No sabía hacerlas de otra manera. Ella era mía y ya está. No era nada complicado, no veía porque no quería que nadie se enterara.**

**Odiaba como los hombres la miraban. Como la tocaban. Odiaba los intentos de esos imbéciles de ligar con ella. Y odiaba de sobremanera no poder arrancarles la cabeza.**

**Para mi todos los demás se podían ir al infierno. Para mí sólo eramos Bella y yo.**

**Me iría a casa y me emborracharía de nuevo. Beber para olvidar. Desde que conocí a Isabella no hacía más que beber. Me iba a volver un alcohólico.**

**Llegué a casa y fui directo a mi oficina. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, pero no quería hablar con nadie a no ser que fuera Bella.**

**Iba a pasar otra noche en vela y borracho por culpa de Isabella Swan.**

** Versión Bella **

**El fin de semana fue monótono. En silencio y cabizbaja limpié y lloré. Lloré y comí- o al menos lo intenté. Leí y lloré más. Todo me hacía llorar y acordarme de Edward. Sobre todo me daba cuenta de que no me había llamado ni una sola vez y no había intentado arreglar las cosas. Siendo como era de posesivo me resultaba extraño.**

**¿ Y si se había cansado de mí? Quizá él tuviera parte de razón y se sentía humillado y despechado por mi desplante en la fiesta. Pero el también me había avergonzado.**

**Estaba muy confundida y no sabía qué hacer.**

**A última hora de la tarde de el sábado Ángela me llamó para preguntarme como estaba. Quería venir , pero ella estaba con Ben su novio y yo prefería estar sola.**

**El domingo me lo pasé comiendo chocolate en todas sus deliciosas formas y viendo películas tirada en el sofá. Terapia de relax, recomendada por todos los especialistas.**

**Lo primero que hice al despertar fue mirar el móvil. Sin llamadas , sin mensajes. Nada **

**A las siete ya estaba en la oficina. Por supuesto no había dormido nada y las ojeras me ocupaban toda la cara. **

**Lo organicé todo. Hoy era el primer día de Irina cono secretaria oficial de Edward . No oficial del todo porque yo aun tenía que seguir aquí unas semanas más, pero todo el mundo sabía ahora , quien era Irina y a que había venido. Igual que todo el mundo sabía que yo era la pareja de Edward o al menos lo era.**

**El ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron . Irina. **

**Al principio no me caía muy bien por razones equivocadas. Los celos. Pero cada día se había comportado conmigo con la máxima amabilidad y dulzura a pesar de mi comportamiento tan borde.**

**Me sentía fatal. Humillada. Avergonzada. En otras palabras quería que me tragara la tierra antes de darle la cara a esta chica encantadora que me vio ponerme en ridículo en la gran fiesta de los Cullen.**

**Buenos días Bella- ascendí mi cabeza en dirección a Irina.**

**Buenos días- contesté.**

**¿ Qué tal tu fin de semana?**

**¿Qué podía decirle, que desde el viernes en la fiesta me sentía fatal. Que había pasado un fin de semana horrible pensando en Edward. Que estaba confundida, humillada y super hundida en mi propia autocompasión? Por no hablar de varios kilos de más después de todo el chocolate que me comí.**

**Normal.**

**En ese momento se escuchó el motor de el ascensor y brinqué nerviosa.**

**Tranquila,...me ha llamado y no va a venir.**

**Un pellizco de decepción y culpa me picó en el pecho.**

**No sé que ha pasado entre ustedes, pero esta mañana se escuchaba fatal por teléfono. Parecía borracho o muy dormido o …**

**Lo siento... -no sabía que más decir.**

**No es de mi incumbencia, pero, quizá, debieras hablar con él. Le advertí que podría salirle mal la jugada de los celos. **

**Está bien Irina no te preocupes.**

**Él te quiere-afirmó.**

**Sentí ganas de llorar. **

**Somos muy diferentes y no funcionaría.**

**No te va a dejar escapar. Nunca había presentado a una chica a sus padres, ese momento fue único.**

**Y yo lo avergoncé.**

**Tranquila todos lo entendimos. Por cierto Alice quería hablar contigo pero no quería agobiarte y dejarte unos días descansar después de lo que pasó.**

**En ese momento llegó Billy de contabilidad.**

**Buenos días Irina, Bella.**

**Buenos días Billy- dijimos al uníxono.**

**¿ Qué haces aquí Bella?- me preguntó Billy con una sonrisa en los labios.**

**¿ Qué quieres decir?**

**Pensé que el viernes en la fiesta quedó claro que no ibas a ser la secretaria de Edward de nuevo.**

**Y por eso está aquí Irina para, reemplazarme cuando termine el mes.**

**Ah, ya-contestó.**

**Lo miré seria retándolo.**

**cuando te invité a salir me rechazaste de forma muy sutil. Ahora veo que apuntabas más alto.**

**Me quedé sorprendida no esperaba este ataque. Billy siempre se había comportado muy amigable y amable conmigo.**

**Piensa lo que quieras. Si fueras mi amigo me conocerías mejor . Y ahora si no te importa tengo que trabajar y creo que tu también. Para eso te paga el señor Cullen.**

**¿ Te vas a chivar?**

**No soy chivata , pero le haría un informe sobre empleados , rendimiendo, y de cual se podría prescindir. Sabes que el señor Cullen siempre hace caso de mis consejos- dije con todo el coraje y la dignidad que me quedaba. A esto me refería cuando hablaba con Edward.**

**De acuerdo. Nos vemos Irina, señorita Swan.**

**Tenía ganas de llorar.**

**Lo Siento Bella.**

**No pasa nada.**

**Si quieres irte a casa por mi no hay problema.**

**Estoy bien.**

**De verdad Bella...**

**Vale. Empecemos a trabajar - corté la conversación, si seguía estaba a punto de no poder aguantar el nudo de mi garganta-. Cancelaremos su agenda de hoy. ¿ Te ha dicho para cuando cambiamos las reuniones y … oh ..hoy tenía un almuerzo con el señor Hichman.**

**Lo llamaré.**

**No , yo lo arreglaré.¿ Podrías ir a contabilidad y llevarle estos papeles? Los están esperando.**

**Claro- le sonreí forzadamente.**

**Gracias.**

**Fue un infierno de día.**

**Cambié toda la agenda de Edward sin consultarle nada. Se volvería loco. Reí pensando en los gritos que me daría. Le echaba de menos.**

**No fui a almorzar, aunque Ángela me insistió.**

**A las seis me fui a casa. No podía aguantar más.**

**El martes tampoco apareció por la oficina y aunque yo sabía que siendo su asistente personal debería de ir a su casa o al menos hablar con él por teléfono, no lo llamé. Ninguno daba el paso y por mi parte, quizá con esta actitud conseguía lo que quería. Irme de el trabajo. Adelantar las tres semanas que me quedaban. De momento no se quejó.**

**Ángela me llamó y me dijo que su primo Jhon, que era como un hermano para mi, vendría esta tarde a visitarnos y eso me entusiasmaba. Me alegró el día. Jhon era como un hermano para nosotras. De pequeñas pasábamos los veranos persiguiéndole por todas partes. Él era dos años mayor que nosotras y era como dios para nosotras en aquellos tiempos. Cuando crecimos nos hicimos inseparables.**

**Irina, te importa si hoy me voy un poco antes. Ha venido un amigo y vamos a prepararle una tarta de bienvenida. Estás invitada si te apetece.**

**Por supuesto que no me importa y aunque estaría encantada tengo una cita.**

**Uhh , eso suena bien.**

**Eso espero.**

**Recogí mis cosas y me fui a recoger a Ángela que me esperaba para ir a casa.**

**Lo siento Jhon-dije-. Deberíamos haber compredo la tarta de camino y no querer hacerla entre los tres como en los viejos tiempos.**

**No pasa nada cariño. Hacía tiempo que teníamos una pelea de estas. Las echaba de menos.**

**Claro como tu no tienes masa por todo el pelo-dijo Ángela muerta de risa.**

**Yo estoy empapada de leche. ¿ Quién de los dos me la ha tirado?**

**Ese he sido yo-contestó Jhon.**

**Me vengaré. Tu sólo tienes llena la camiseta.**

**Es cierto-se las quitó.**

**Guau ! -gritamos las dos a la vez.**

**Que cuerpo.**

**Ah eso- dijo como si nada-, estoy yendo al gimnasio. He conocido a una chica que es monitora en uno. Me está machacando pero todavía no he conseguido que salga conmigo a ninguna cita.**

**Bueno Ángela y yo vamos a cambiarnos a mi cuarto.**

**Vale. Rebuscaré una camiseta limpia en mis maletas.**

** Versión Edward **

**Apenas podía tenerme en pie. Llevaba todo el fin de semana bebiendo sin para y durmiendo a cabezadas. Y hoy lunes ni siquiera había ido a la oficina. Recuerdo una llamada de Irina aunque esta entre nebulosas.**

**No podía soportar verla y no tocarla. Sabía que la había cagado con mi forma de actuar, pero, se helaría el puto infierno antes de dejar que ningún hombre se le acercase a mi Bella. Ella era mía y aunque ella se revelara y luchara contra mí, ella siempre sería mía.**

**Me duché y tomé un café muy cargado. No podía seguir autocompadeciéndome.**

**Volví a mi despacho pero esta vez a trabajar.**

**Mi móvil sonó. **

**Cullen-contesté.**

**Edward...**

**¿ Qué pasa Irina?**

**Mira no quiero que montes en cólera ni nada de eso y creo que no estoy haciendo bien en decírtelo y romper la confianza de Bella, aunque ella no me ha dicho nada pero...**

**Al grano Irina.**

**Vale , que conste que hago esto porque he visto a Bella muy afectada aunque ella intente esconderlo.**

**El corazón comenzó a bombearme rápidamente. ¿ Qué le había pasado a Bella?**

**Billy el de contabilidad la a acusado hoy en la mañana de trepa- lo dijo de carrerilla.**

**¿Qué?!**

**A insinuado que ella rechazó una vez una cita que Billy le pidió, porque esperaba engatusarte a ti. Ella por supuesto no se a amedrantado, pero se que no le ha gustado. Lleva triste todo el día.**

**Sigue ella ahí.**

**No se acaba de ir.**

**Edward , creo que Bella tenía razón y deberías haber esperado como ella te pidió.**

**Dios, Irina, no me hagas sentirme más miserable de lo que me siento.**

**Primito arreglalo. **

**Haré lo que pueda, pero ella no quiere verme.**

**Ella también se siente mal por ti. Por rechazarte delante de la familia.**

**Eso no tiene importancia...**

**Lo sé,...pero ella cree que te ha avergonzado.**

**Esta bien , lo arreglaré. Adiós-colgué.**

**Marqué rápidamente el teléfono de personal.**

**Departamento de personal de Corporación Cullen.**

**Quiero a Billy Crawford fuera. Prepararle todo antes de que se vaya.**

**De acuerdo señor Cullen. ¿ Algo más, señor?**

**No -rugí y colgué.**

**Había sido un estúpido. Había dejado que ella se enfrentara con todo los comentarios sola. Ella es fuerte pero eso no quiere decir que deba estar sola.**

**El martes tampoco fui a la oficina y aunque me moría de ganas de ordenarle que viniera a mi casa, contuve mi deseo.**

**Llamé a Irina para saber como había estado el día. Más que nada si había habido algún comentario nuevo. La llamé a horas que sabía que Isabella ya se hubiera ido a casa.**

**Según mi prima, Isabella se veía tranquila , aunque un poco enajenada. Al final de la tarde se había ido un poco antes. Quizá se sentía un poco mal.**

**Iría a verla a su apartamento.**

**El trayecto de el ascensor era interminable. Por otro lado estaba nervioso. No quería estropearlo de nuevo.**

**Ansioso y nervioso. Mala combinación.**

**Llamé al timbre.**

**La puerta me la abrió un tipo medio desnudo. ¿Qué mierda hacía un hombre desnudo en casa de Isabella? Comencé a verlo todo rojo.**

**Hola- me saludo con una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico-, ¿ quién eres?**

**Soy Edward Cullen. ¿Quién eres tu?**

**Soy un amigo de Bella, Jhon- me tendió la mano, pero no se la tendí.**

**Lo miré a los ojos llenos de ira. Él pareció notarlo.**

**Perdona que te reciba así-se señaló el cuerpo. Estaba buscando una camiseta limpia.**

**Señaló un par de maletas que había en la entrada.**

**Hemos estado jugando y haciendo el tonto un poco y nos hemos puestos perdidos. Bella se esta cambiando, la he puesto perdida con mi leche.**

**Esto no lo pude aguantar más. Con toda la ira, rabia y los celos acumulados de estos días le di un puñetazo en la cara. Lo dejé tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre y me fui a casa de nuevo a emborracharme. Definitivamente me volvería alcoholico. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todas. Aquí de nuevo.**

**Quiero deciros que a todas las que me habéis pedido invitación para mi página os la he mandado . Creo que no me he dejado a nadie. De todas formas si hay alguien que me lo diga o si alguien quiere alguna se la daré encantada, sólo tiene que darme el email. A veces llega la invitación como correo no deseado. Revisar.**

**Siempre actualizo en mi página antes que por aquí y siempre aviso por Twitter y facebook.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas los reviews, preferidos, me gusta y a los lectores anónimos por leerme.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS.**

**Me han comentado algo de Betas. No tengo ni idea como va eso. Si alguien pudiera decirme algo lo agradecería.**

**Perdón por los errores, pero al subir el capítulo parece que se come a veces frases o algo así.**

**Ahora sí os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

**NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Me costó quitarme de el pelo esta pasta que se había formado con la mezcla de la tarta y la leche. Echaba de menos estos ratos que pasaba con mis amigos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estábamos los tres reunidos juntos.**

**Me lavé el pelo dos veces hasta que me pareció que había quedado limpio. Me enjuagué bien y después de meterme en mi albornoz salí del baño.**

**Me coloqué un vestido cómodo y fresquito de tirantas, unas sandalias con poco tacón y ya estaba lista. Recogí el baño y fui al salón.**

**Al llegar al salón y ver la escena que había delante de mi ...se me heló la sangre. John estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared con su mano puesta en la nariz y con toda la cara y el pecho lleno de sangre.**

** - ¡ Dios John! ¿ Qué te ha pasado?**

** - Mi nariz...-gimió.**

** - ¿ Te has caído?- pregunté alucinada como en el trascurso de cinco minutos mientras me duchaba, le hubiera pasado esto.**

** - ¡ Joder no! Me ha pegado.**

** - ¿ Ángela te ha hecho esto?**

** - ¡No! Ese tipo...¡qué asco! Me estoy tragando mi propia sangre- gimoteó con arcadas.**

**Estaba alucinada y no entendía nada. ¿ A quién se refería? ¿ Qué tipo? Aquí no había nadie más. ¿ Estaría tomando tipo de medicación? O quizá era algo que se tomaba en el gimnasio para aumentar los músculos y tenía efectos secundarios. No se que podía ser. Sabía que John era un chico light. Nada de drogas, alcohol o tabaco.**

** - John, ¿ estás tomando algo?**

** - ¿Qué? ¿ Qué quieres decir Isa?**

** - ¡No entiendo nada John! ¡ Ángela ven rápido!- la llamé . Quizá ella sería capaz de razonar y entender algo.**

**Ángela llegó en unos segundos.**

** - Oh John ¿qué te ha pasado?- se arrodilló junto a mí.**

** - Me ha pegado un puñetazo.¿ Podríamos ir a urgencias? Creo que me ha roto la nariz. Me duele muchísimo y apenas puedo respirar.**

** - Bella, ¿por qué le has pegado?**

** - ¡ Yo no he sido!**

** - Fue ese tipo, ya te lo he dicho.**

** - John aquí no hay nadie más- le dije.**

** - John ¿ estás bien? ¿ No te habrás pegado tu?-dijo Ángela siempre directa al grano-. No hace falta que hagas esto para llamar nuestra atención.**

** - ¡¿Pero que os pasa?!-gritó-, ¿ estáis locas? ¿ cómo pensáis que he sido yo? Os estoy diciendo que un tipo amigo de Isa vino y me pegó.**

** - ¿ Qué?-el mundo se derrumbó a mi alrededor.**

** - Mientras os duchabais llamaron al timbre y abrí. Un tipo con la cara de el mismo diablo, preguntó por Isabella. Le dije que se estaba duchando y me dio un puñetazo.**

** - Edward – dijo Ángela mirándome.**

** - Sí -dijo John-. Dijo que se llamaba Edward Cu...algo.**

** - Dios . No lo puedo creer. Lo siento John. Todo esto es culpa mía. Perdóname.**

** - No es tu culpa.**

** - Venga levantate y vamos a urgencias para que te vean esa nariz. Se te ha hinchado toda la cara y te está saliendo un hematoma.**

** - ¡Oh dios- gritó John-, la nariz rota! ¿ Qué voy a hacer ahora?Linda no querrá verme.**

** - ¿ La chica de el gimnasio?-preguntó Ángela.**

** - Sí .**

** - Lo siento John. No se que decir.**

**Las lágrimas me caían por mi cara. Esta vez Edward de había pasado y mucho.**

**Después de llegar a casa y acomodarlo en la antigua habitación de Ángela, le pedí a esta que se quedara a cuidarlo. Tenía que hablar con Edward y pedirle explicaciones.**

**Llegué a su casa en tiempo récord. Llamé y como siempre era Elezar el que me recibía.**

**- Buenas noches señorita Swan.**

**- Hola Elezar. Me gustaría hablar con el señor Cullen.**

**- Está en su despacho.**

**- ¿Está reunido con alguien?**

**- No . está solo.**

**- Ok.**

**Sin esperar que lo avisara o que me anunciara me lancé escaleras arriba hacia su despacho. Elezar no intetó detenerme ni dijo nada más.**

**Sin llamar a la puerta entré en el despacho como un huracán.**

**La visión de Edward era desoladora. Sentado en su sillón de cuero detrás de la mesa de su despacho con los codos apoyados en la mesa y su cabeza entre sus manos atrapando su hermosa cara. Una botella de whisky y el vaso medio vacío adornaban la la imagen misma de el dolor.**

**A otra persona le podía dar pena pero no a mí. No después de lo que había hecho. Le había pegado a John sin motivo. Para mi era algo imperdonable.**

** - Edward...- llamé su atención.**

** - ¿ Qué haces tu aquí? ¿ Ya te has cansado de tu nuevo amiguito? ¿ La tiene grande? ¿ Te gusta como te folla? ¿ Es más gentil que yo?**

**Sólo de pensar en John y yo juntos como Edward pensaba me daban nauseas.**

** - Eres un idiota Cullen. ¿ Cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza que no soy como las mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado? No soy como tu. Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera y menos con un hombre al que considero como mi hermano.**

**Los ojos de Edward recobraron un poco de brillo.¡Dios que celoso era!**

** - ¿Hermano?-preguntó dudoso mientras se levantaba de el siññón y sorteaba la mesa quedando apoyado sobre ella y frente a mí.**

** - Sí , hermanos- nos miramos a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos.**

** - Lo voy a convencer para que te demande- Edward sonrió-. Le has roto la nariz y se le quedara torcida de por vida. La chica que le gusta no querrá mirarlo y todo será por mi culpa. ¡ Por implicarme contigo!-le grité.**

** - Si es verdad que es como un hermano para ti, le pagaré un cirujano plástico.**

** - ¡Claro , tu y tu maldito dinero!- grité e hice aspavientos con los brazos.**

** - ¿No quieres que se lo pague?-preguntó. No se enteraba de nada.**

** - No es cuestión de que le pagues nada. Es cuestión de que controles tus instintos homicidas con las personas que se relacionan conmigo.**

** - Entérate de una vez Isabella, si alguien te toca lo mínimo que voy a hacer es darle un puñetazo.**

** - Edward, no somos nada. Deja de ser tan posesivo conmigo.**

** - ¿ Hasta cuándo vas a estar huyendo de mí? Bajé la mirada a mis manos ahora cruzadas por los nervios. En parte tenía razón. Huía de él.**

**Edward seguía mirándome. Se veía más relajado. Con sus sentidos alerta de nuevo.**

** - ¿ Durante cuanto tiempo vas a seguir negando que me deseas Bella?- me preguntó muy pagado de si mismo. Me conocía bien.**

** - Tuviste tu oportunidad y lo estropeaste todo. Si hubieras esperado un poco como te pedí...**

** - Me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera.**

** - Sí , lo sé. Haces las cosas sin pensar a quien haces daño.**

** - Nunca he querido hacerte daño. Lo juro.**

** - Está bien Edward. Piensa y haz lo que quieras. Sólo he venido a pedirte explicaciones y a advertirte de la denuncia. Pero la única explicación que veo es que eres un maldito cavernícola.**

** - Dijo cosas obscenas de ti. Estaba medio desnudo- dijo Edward amenazante.**

** - ¿Sin camiseta es medio desnudo?- bueno puede que sí, pero no se lo pondría fácil.**

**Comenzó a andar de un lado a otro tirándose de el pelo.**

** - Dijo- cerró los ojos conteniéndose-, dijo que te había llenado con su leche.**

**Reí por dentro. Intenté no mostrar nada. En realidad podía entender la reacción de Edward. Sonaba un poco mal. Sobre todo si tenías una mente sucia como la tenía Edward.**

** - Sí, es cierto- dije sin más con la máxima indiferencia posible.**

**Edward me miró de arriba a abajo. Las aletas de la nariz se le movían por su respiración fuerte y rápida. Parecía un toro a punto de explotar. Al ver los nudillos blancos pensé en no tentar más a la suerte y no seguir riéndome de él.**

** - Edward, para celebrar la llegada de John, entre los tres hicimos una tarta y bebimos leche. Jugamos un poco y acabamos con la tarta y la leche por todo el cuerpo. John me tiró su leche- hice comillas en el aire- por la cabeza. Cuando tu viniste Ángela y yo nos estábamos duchando y supongo que él se estaba cambiando de camiseta.**

** - Él no sabía quien era yo. Si de verdad es como tu hermano ¿ por qué no le has hablado de mí? Parecía un niño pequeño al que se le está negando un juguete.**

** - Yo no voy contando por ahí mi vida privada. Además hacía algún tiempo que no hablaba con John. Sólo Ángela sabe algo de ti.**

**Me regaló una sonrisa de anuncio y me hizo babear.**

** - Bella, te deseo...muchísimo.**

**¡ Dios! Yo también lo deseaba. Estaba ardiendo por dentro. Necesitaba sentirlo, que me tocara y me besara.**

** - Se acercó a mí poco a poco. Con cautela. Cuando llegó hasta mí acarició muy suavemente mi mandíbula.**

**- No Edward- intenté retroceder. **

**- Te deseo- dijo mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi labio inferior con su mirada fija en mi boca. Iba a arder. Yo quería que cruzase la distancia que nos separaba y me besara.**

**Como si me hubiera escuchado o leyera mi mente me agarró por la nuca y me besó de forma violenta. Apasionada. Al principio me quedé impresionada y no le devolví el beso, pero segundos después le di todo de mí.**

**Mis yo interiores saltaban y gritaban. ¡Fin de la sequía!**

**Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y él me pegó a su cuerpo haciéndome sentir su erección en mi estómago. Jadeé.¡Dios! Quería más. Lo quería todo. Lo echaba de menos. Nunca lo había deseado tanto.**

**De pronto Edward me cogió en brazos y me apoyó contra la pared. Al chocar nuestros cuerpos los dos jadeamos en la boca de el otro. Su mano derecha bajó de mi nuca a los tirantes de mi vestido dejándome los pechos desnudos al descubierto. Edward agachó la cabeza y mordió con fuerza mi pezón haciéndome gritar y luego lo lamió. Volvió a mi boca. Introdujo su lengua llenándome hasta la campanilla y sin dejar un sólo espacio sin conocer.**

**Subió la parte baja de mi vestido hasta mi cintura y arrancó mis bragas. Metió dos dedos dentro y grité de la impresión de la posesión inesperada y por la satisfacción que me produjo.**

** - Siempre estás lista para mí- dijo más para él que para mí. Un pensamiento que produjo en palabras.**

**Dejó de besarme y me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras seguía bombeando cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez más deprisa.**

**- Di que me deseas-ordenó.**

**- Edward ...-recriminé.**

**- Dilo – volvió a ordenar.**

**- ¡ Dios Edward te deseo muchísimo!-grité.**

**Yo no podía más que gemir mientras me subía por esa montaña rusa de sensaciones. Pronto llegué al clímax mientras Edward no se perdía nada sin dejar de mirarme.**

**Con una sonrisa arrogante y sin cambiar de posición bajó la cremallera de su pantalón.**

**Mientras que rebuscaba en su cartera por un preservativo yo agarré su poderoso miembro, duro y caliente haciéndolo jadear.**

**No sé porque se lo iba a poner ya que nunca lo había usado y yo tomaba la píldora. Luego le preguntaría.**

**Quitó mi mano de su erección, se puso el preservativo y sin más ceremonias me penetró.**

** - Ahhgg- gritamos al unisono.**

** - Joder, que bueno- se quejó.**

** - Sí ...- contesté. Había pasado tanto tiempo.**

**Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente. Fuerte , duro. Sin ningún miramiento, pero haciéndome ver las estrellas. **

**Entraba y salía de mí una y otra vez mientras se iba formando mi segundo orgasmo. Se sentía fenomenal. Sexo salvaje, agonizante. Muy necesitado por las dos partes. Su boca dura sobre la mía devorándome. Su cuerpo fuera de control chocando contra el mío. Alucinante. Perfecto.**

**Jadeé y grité llegando a ese ansiado orgasmo y segundos después sentí como Edward se tensaba llegando también al clímax mientras ocultaba su cara en mi cuello.**

**Tardamos unos segundos o minutos en recuperarnos.**

**Edward me bajó lentamente y apoyé mis pies en el suelo creyendo que me caería.**

**Se subió la bragueta y colocó bien su ropa mientras yo hacía lo mismo con mi vestido.**

**- ¿Te ha quedado claro que no te puedes resistir a mí?**

** - Eres un idiota.**

**Me moví para coger mi bolso y largarme. Me dio una punzada entre las piernas.**

**- ¿ Te he hecho daño?**

** - No, estoy bien.**

** - ¿ Por qué eres tan orgullosa?**

**No le contesté. Me di la vuelta para irme y vi mis bragas rotas en el suelo.**

**- Te mandaré la factura de las bragas- le informé.**

**Su cara se transformó. Su boca una linea recta y sus ojos se oscurecieron.**

** - Creí que las parejas no tenían que pagar por esas cosas-preguntó.**

** - Pero tu y yo no lo somos ¿ verdad?**

** - Ahh, bien. Ya me ha quedado claro. Yo creía que eras mi pareja, mi novia o como quieras llamarlo, pero está claro que prefieres ser mi fulana.**

**Cogió la cartera, sacó unos billetes y los metió en el escote de mi vestido.**

**- ¿ Tienes suficiente?- me preguntó. Yo me puse blanca como el papel. No podía creer lo que me había hecho. Nunca lo creí capaz de algo así. Saqué el dinero de mi escote y se lo tiré a la cara.**

** - Nunca tendrás suficiente dinero para pagarme. Nunca más volverás a tocarme o hacerme el amor.**

** - Quien dice que quiera hacerlo- contraatacó.**

**Con lágrimas en los ojos abrí la puerta y salí corriendo de su despacho. Bajé las escaleras y salí de su maldita casa sin despedirme ni siquiera de Elezar.**

** Versión Edward **

**Mierda ¿qué había hecho? En que estaba pensando. Sí lo sabía muy bien. Esos celos enfermizos que tenía de todo a lo que ella amaba. Celos de todo aquello a lo que a ella le importaba un poco. Celos de que amase a cualquier cosa o persona más que a mí. **

**Esa agonía me comía por dentro. Yo estaba completamente enamorado de ella. La amaba hasta el delirio y me era imposible negarme a ella . Pero para ella yo era menos que nada. Podía rechazarme sin sentir el mas mínimo atisbo de dolor. Y yo me consumía por dentro de pensar que ella nunca me amara.**

**Lo iba a arreglar. Me conformaría con lo que pudiera obtener. Como ella quisiera o cuando ella quisiera. Me tenía a su merced y estaba sediento de ella.**

**Cogería lo poco que ella me quisiera dar y me conformaría porque yo tenía amor para los dos.**

**Cogí las llaves de el coche y salí a buscarla.**

** Versión Bella **

**Llegué a casa como un zombi. John estaba dormido gracias a los calmantes y Ángela a punto de irse.**

** - ¿ Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Ángela al verme en ese estado.**

** - Nada, no te preocupes.**

** - Bella estás llorando . ¿ Qué te ha hecho?**

** - Es un idiota...nada más. Mañana hablamos ¿ vale?**

** - ¿ Seguro? Me puedo quedar aquí si quieres.**

** - No, no. Estoy bien. Vete a casa. Necesito estar sola y pensar.**

** - Está bien – me dio un beso y un abrazo y se fue.**

**Me senté en el sofá como un autómata. La mirada perdida y borrosa de mis incontrolables lágrimas. Estaba muy dolida por las palabras y las acciones de Edward. Me desesperaba y colapsaba mi organismo. No había termino medio con él. O te amaba o te odiaba. Era agotador.**

**No sé cuanto tiempo pasé pensando y llorando. Minutos u horas. Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi abstracción y me pusieron los pelos de punto. Tenía que ser Edward.**

**Volvían a llamar con golpes más fuertes.**

** - ¡ Bella, abre!- gritó desde fuera.**

**Mierda. No tenía ganas ni fuerza para pelear con Edward de nuevo.**

** - Bella...por favor- le noté triste.**

**Me acerqué a la puerta y sin abrir le hablé a través de ella.**

**- Márchate- le ordené.**

**- Abremé nena.**

**Normalmente cuando me decían nena, se me removía todo el estómago y me daban ganas de un buen puñetazo al machista que lo decía. Pero viniendo de Edward no lo sentía como como tal. Llegaba a mí como un apodo cariñoso. Meloso y juguetón.**

**- Por favor vete- supliqué.**

** - Si no me abres echaré la puerta abajo y no querrás que tu vecina vuelva a salir a echarme la bronca.**

**No. No quería. Tampoco quería que John se perturbara más de lo necesario. Me acerqué al pomo, quité el seguro y abrí. Me encontré ante un Edward irreconocible. Mas despeinado de lo habitual y con su ropa que normalmente iba pulcramente planchado, estaba totalmente arrugada. Pero segía guapísimo y con su mirada penetrante puesta en mí.**

** - ¿ Podemos hablar?- preguntó con ojos de corderito degollado.**

**Me aparté para dejarlo entrar. Entró despacio con la cabeza gacha. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al salón con Edward pisándome los talones. Una vez que llegamos me di la vuelta y lo encaré. Él se puso nervioso. Se pasó las manos por el pelo varias veces y respiró hondo.**

** - Quiero pedirte disculpas – soltó midiendo mi reacción-. Lo que te hecho hoy ha sido imperdonable.**

** - Tienes razón y no te perdono- volvió a tirarse de el pelo.**

** - También quería disculparme por haber sido tan brusco. Perdí el control...te deseo. Nunca he deseado tanto a nadie como te deseo a ti y tu pareces tan entera... tu me afectas muchísimo y yo a ti ni siquiera... no te afecto nada y eso me saca de mis casillas. Lo siento.**

**Si él supiera lo mucho que me afectaba.**

** - No fuiste un bruto. No estoy hecha de mantequilla. Me gustó. Mucho- admití-. Siempre eres muy dulce conmigo, pero también me gusta salvaje. Acepto tus disculpas respecto a esto. **

**De pronto él se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos.**

** - Perdona nena. Perdona por todo. Me vuelvo loco. Yo te amo y voy tras de ti como un perrito y tu te alejas y yo... no puedo, me descontrolo. No quiero que te vayas de mis manos. No quiero perderte.**

** - ¿ Qué quieres de mí, Edward?-dije sentándome a su lado.**

** - ¿ Que qué quiero? Lo quiero todo de ti. Quiero que tus pensamientos sean sólo para mí. Quiero que te acuestes y te levantes pensando en mí. Quiero que en tus sueños sólo salga yo. Quiero tu espíritu rebelde y dominarlo. Quiero tu corazón indomable. Quiero tu alma. Quiero esa boca inteligente capaz de atormentarme con sus palabras. Quiero tu cuerpo que me hipnotiza y hace conmigo lo que quiere. Quiero tus labios sobre los míos todo el tiempo. Estar dentro de ti toda la vida. Quiero que tu deseo sea para mí. Que me desees tanto que si no pudieras tenerme quisieras morir. Que me deses tanto como yo te deseo a ti. Que no puedas respirar sin mí. Quiero ser tus alegrías y tus risas. Que las sonrisas sea yo quien las provoque. Que tu vida empiece y termine conmigo. Que me ames como yo te amo. Quiero ser el centro de tu universo. Quiero ser el centro de tu vida, porque tú Isabella Swan, eres el centro de la mía.**

** - Quiero tener lo que me pertenece, lo que es mío. Isabella Swan eres mía aunque luches contra mí. Me perteneces para siempre. Lo quiero todo de ti. Quiero ser el dueño de todo.**

** - Ohh Edward...**

**Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. ¿ Podía ser más romántico y más posesivo?**

** - Dí que eres mía...**

**Edward no soy una posesión.**

** - Quiero que estés conmigo Bella. Quiero que me aceptes. ¿ Qué tengo de malo? Se que soy celoso y posesivo. Que tengo un genio de mil demonios. Pero te amo. Te amo tanto que me duele aquí-señaló su corazón-. Nadie te va a querer tanto como yo ni te va a ser sentir como lo hago yo. Somos increíbles juntos. Dinamita pura. No puedes negarlo. Por favor danos una oportunidad.**

** - No quiero que me trates como lo has hecho hoy.**

** - Estoy muy arrepentido nena. Por favor perdóname.**

** - Tienes que pedirle disculpas a John- gruñó.**

** - Si quieres que empecemos de cero tiene que estar todo bien y John es muy importante para mí.**

** - Esta bien nena , lo haré.**

** - Vale. Otra cosa... no voy a trabajar para ti. En ningún puesto. Me aguantaré hasta que encuentre otro trabajo, pero no quiero ser ni tu secretaria ni tu asistente personal.**

** - Nena ..estaremos separados muchas horas.**

** - Lo superaremos.**

** - Eso no me gusta.**

** - Hay otra cosa.**

** - ¿ Qué? Haré lo que quieras nena.**

** - Quiero que vayamos poco a poco en la relación, así que hasta nueva orden nada de sexo.**

** - ¡¿Qué?!...**


End file.
